A Melody of Embers
by Jayd10
Summary: This is the story of how Xyla came to be, it'll start with how her parents met, then go to her birth and some growing up.. Then her loosing her heart and being in the Organization, I hope you all enjoy this! This is also an AU in its own way so don't expect it to be completely accurate to the KH storyline.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters! But I own Molly! Though she wants to be Lea's and only Lea's! XD Owned by Disney and Square Enix.

Lea was tired, He had spent all day out with his best friend Isa, and had finally got time to relax. He planned to go out with Isa, but he decided to stay home. So Lea went out to the clubs by himself. He had waited in line for about an hour, and when he walked inside, he had to keep from rolling his eyes after seeing the people in there and the things being said, seen and done.

" _Note to self. Remind myself to never come to this snobby club again."_

He was walking around, trying to find a seat to sit in this place, when he saw _her._ He had to take a double take.

 _"What's a plain Jane like her doing in a club like this?"_

Molly was sipping her drinking softly and looking down... She knew she didn't belong here; she was a plain Jane... Nothing special to anyone... Hell her own friends ditched her to leave for a different club saying she was boring and no fun! Deep down she knew she wasn't plain nor was she boring she only looked that way from behind from her head to her waist, in reality she had a very curvy soft body that would not quit. She just wore comfy baggy clothes which hides it all away surprisingly. She was also quite shy and stays quiet till she opens up, and her interests were quite interesting though. The young brunette just has such a low self-esteem and doesn't see her beauty within or on the outside.

 _"Why am I here... I don't belong... I'm just being stared at by everyone and whispered about, I wish Sherri would of came.. She knows me so better than our other friends, why is she so interested in her dance partner.."_

She sighed and continued to sip her drink when she saw him... A man who looked beautiful and charming, he was definitely her type he was exotic to her.

 _"OH MY GOD... There's a model in here!"_

She couldn't stop looking at him but then she saw him look at her, she squeaked and quickly looked down embarrassed.

Lea raised a brow as she squeak. He had to smirk a bit at her staring, but why had she squeaked? He got curious, there was more to her than what he was seeing on the outside she seemed unusual and lovely.

 _"So..plain..yet, beautiful."_

He saw her looking around shyly as he walked closer seeing her lovely wavy hair she seemed so cute, he HAD to go get a better look and get to know this woman. He casually walked over and tapped her shoulder. "This seat taken?" he asked with a smile, pointing to the one next to her.

She looked up and went a bit wide-eyed and blushed like her favorite pop star just walked in "N-No! Not at all! Y-You can t-take it!" She replied nervously and just puts a hand through her chocolate brown hair hastily as she looks over to him shyly.

 _"Oh god! Oh god! He's right here and he's speaking to me! This is not going to end well... I'm just gonna end up a awkward mess."_

She tried to calm down and just sip her drink casually trying to hold her blush down but sadly she couldn't do either and hung her head at her failed attempt to act calm.

He laughed a bit nervously. "Ah..thanks." He sat down and turned to her, and was amazed. She was absolutely gorgeous in his eyes, she was eye candy and was surprised none of these snobby assholes were hitting on her.

 _"Dear God, she's so nervous like she's taking a standardized test. She needs more than just a causal fruity drink to calm her nerves. Jesus help me I think I found a living goddess.."_

He decided to break the ice for her, might as well since he could tell she wasn't gonna be talking anytime soon. "Hi, I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" He tapped his temple before he outstretched his hand to shake her hand.

Molly smiled at that line and giggled a little "That was cute, My name is Molly, Molly DeAngelo." she smiled at him sweetly "Your such a pretty man" she blushed some a little embarrassed that she called him pretty and for even saying that.

 _"More like gorgeous though! Ugh your such a geek, just stop talking.."_

Lea had to laugh at that. "Why thank you." He smiled more at her. "DeAngelo? That's a nice last name. Better sounding than Fair.." he shrugged it off then turned his attention back to her. "Nice to meet you Molly."

"It's nice to meet you too Lea. To be honest I thought you were a model!" she giggled some as she smiled at him more not feeling so alone anymore. "You were probably thinking _"what's a plain Jane like her in a bar like this?"_ huh?" she asked as looked to him, she saw it in his eyes before he walked over.

He casually looked around. "What are you talking about? I didn't think anything like that." He glanced to her and smiled. "You have a pretty smile, almost as beautiful as your eyes."

Molly blushed at his remarked but smiled shyly at that.. "My eyes aren't anything special, their just plain old forest green." she mused to him "Now you, you have gorgeous eyes. Emerald is such a pretty color, goes great with those lovely red spikes of yours." she notes with a little grin.

 _"Can this man be with me please god? Pretty please? I've been a good girl, I promise."_

"What are you talking about?" he exclaimed. "Such a deep forest green and so lovely." He had to keep himself from giving a dreamy look as he stared at her, he couldn't believe he found such a sweet girl in the least likely of places

 _"Hey God, can't you slide me one? I know I ain't the best out there, but shouldn't I get a little..extra credit on this? I promise I'll treat her like the treasure she is!"_

She couldn't help but give a sweet smile and cute giggle "Thank you Lea, you sure know how to talk to girls." she looked to him and saw he had a dreamy look on his face. She then started to snicker some and smile even more "You know I have to say I enjoy your hair. Is it naturally spiked?" she looked to him and then start to play with her chocolate brown hair flirtatiously with a little smirk.

 _"Lord I think I'm falling in love! Is this truly love at first sight? maybe I'm going to fast, but he just seems so perfect.."_

"Of course, doll. All natural. Every part of me." He said while winking. He leaned forward against the bar and laid an arm on it as he watched her, she was perfection in his eyes.

 _"Sure would be nice to bring her home to mom and dad..C'mon God! Give me some slack! I'll stop being a party boy even for her! I would do anything for her.. She has something about her that's just infectious."_

Molly laughed at being called doll and smiles at the wink with a blush. "Hey, you want to leave this overly crowded, loud, and immensely obnoxious club and get something to eat?" she started to bite her lip teasingly and smiles sweetly at him "I'll pay too"

 _"Gosh he's so handsome... We would make such a beautiful baby, I want him! I hope he likes kids like me though. Man I need to calm down, but that doesn't seem possible at the moment."_

He lips curled into a smirk. "Sure thing." He stood and held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go."

 _"Dear God..she gets more attractive by the moment...I want her! We'd make a beautiful baby..I wonder if she likes kids as much as I do? Cool your jets now, you don't wanna scare her away."_

She took his hand gently and giggles lightly at his smirk "I have to say I love your smirk! It's very charming like you" she then felt him lead them out of the club "We'll take my car, in less you brought yours" she looked to him in question with a little grin

 _"Please god! Please have him like children! He's so perfect! He has to love kids! I mean look at his hips! They say motherly/fatherly and caring all over them! God he has the figure of a woman but it makes him even sexier! I want this man to be mine! And I want to be his... I want to give myself to him! Jesus what is wrong with me, is this what love does to you? Makes you crazy for someone?"_

He smirked more and smiled. He held her hand tight and kissed her cheek to see her reaction. "Why thanks. And I don't care which car we take." he said while laughing lightly.

 _"Please God! She has to love kids! She has sweet and caring written all over her! Please let her be mine! Please God! PLEASE! Is this how mom and dad acted when they first met..?"_

Molly went wide-eyed blushing like no tomorrow and whimpered/squeaked a bit "O-Okay... M-My car it is then" as soon as they got outside she started to lead him to her car and unlocks it as she chuckles awkwardly. "It's not much" she notes as she looked up at him then raised a brow "How tall are you by the way?"

 _"Oh_ my _god! He kissed me on the cheek! "Squee!" Please be mine! You're such a sweet, caring, darling man! You have to just adore babies and love kids, I have an that needs to be stopped!"_

"I can't remember actually..." he laughed. "I'm taller than my mom, who's about 6'1...So I would say, 6'4, 6'5?" He smiled. "The car is just fine to me." He opened her door for her to get in.

 _"Please be mine, and only mine! Please! Even if you don't want kids, can you have my babies? Geez Lea. You'll scare her shitless if you said this out loud."_

She was surprised when he opened the door for her and becomes embarrassed being treated so well "Thank you." she answers shyly and gets in and then opened his door from the inside for him in return. She buckled in and turned the car on as he got in. She smiled gently and gets the courage to ask him finally. "Hey do you like babies?"

 _"I'm sorry if I scared you! I'm so sorry! But please! Like babies please I just need to know!"_

Lea paused buckling in and smiles, looking at her lovingly. "I do, very much. I love kids to death."

Molly gave him a happy smile in that moment "You do!? Me too! I'm like obsessed with babies!" she giggled but then she looked down thinking she said a little too much, she felt she was just too awkward for people, saying the weirdest things.

Lea laughed, he took her chin gently in his hand and tilted it up to himself so she is looking at him. "Hey, don't worry. I feel the same about babies."

Molly smiled and gave him a peck on the lips "That's a wonderful thing I have to say, babies make me happy and I have always wanted at least one child, little girl especially" she smiled happily and then started to drive with happiness in her soul.

Lea blushed at the peck and smiles sweetly at her inquiry. "A little girl? I've always wanted one as well!" He turned to her and gently placed a hand on her knee smiling lovingly at her.

She smiled at his blush "Oh really? You're found of little girls now?" she giggled at him and then blushed but grins when he places a hand on her knee. "And I always wanted to have a little girl with darling red hair, I just find red hair so pretty and special since it's not a common thing, same with green eyes, so she would be special. And get all things she needs and wants in life, the things I never got." she looks down as she smiled sadly and she continued to drive on.

He looked to her. "What do you mean by that Molly? If I may ask.." he didn't want to pry if she didn't wanna talk about it

Molly looked to him sadly "My parents died when I was just a little baby from a car crash..." she then started to tear up some as she held back a whimper "I lived in an orphanage till I was 18 and then got into college... I'm a sophomore in college now." she then started to cry softly as she drove.

Lea had almost started to cry, but held back a flow of tears. "Oh my God I'm so sorry Molly.." He looked down. "I thought I lost my father once...he went missing for 4 years. Everyone thought he died and told me and my mom to move on..and I thought he did die..But it turns out..he was just kidnapped.."

She looked to him sadly as her tears flowed down her cheeks "its okay. It's the past now and I'm a big girl." she sniffled and looked to him in shock "That's horrible!" she huffed sadly "People are so cruel sometimes..." she looked down sadly but smiled "Well I'm glad your father is back. Who is he by the way?"

Lea smiled a bit. "Zack. Zack Fair."

Her jaw dropped "No way! That's so awesome! Your father is a hero!" she smiled, she honestly used to have a crush on Zack when she was small, wishing he would take her away from the orphanage and adopt her.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is.." He saw them pull up to a little café. He stopped her when she was about to get out. "Hey Molly, I need to tell you something.."

Molly looked to him gently as she wiped her eyes "Yes Lea?" she gave him a gentle smile and batted her lashes a bit.

Lea went mid-blank for a moment because of that. He then shook his as he took her hands tight and looked her in the eyes. "I-I can't help but feel I have an attraction for you..." he confessed as he blushed a little nervous

Molly was surprised he even found her attractive at all "M-Me? No... Are you confused with someone who looks better than me but has my personality?" she asked hesitantly because she doesn't find herself attractive at all... She truly finds herself ugly and just plain.

Lea shook his head. "Nope. I swear, We've just met but I think I'm already..in love.." He unbuckled and scooted closer to her.

She looked at him and then looked down "I-I honestly fell in love with you at first sight... You're so beautiful... Unlike me.. If this was Beauty and the Beast you would be beauty and I would be the beast." she then started to tear up and cry softly. "I'm not pretty... I'm just ugly and plain... How can you love someone who isn't as gorgeous as you are?" she looked to him with tear filled eyes.

He stroked her cheek gently and wiped her tears away. "Don't say that about yourself. You are so beautiful and sweet. And I swear I love you so much already, so don't say those things about yourself, you're gorgeous inside and out." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Molly smiled at his gentleness in his words and then felt him kiss her making her surprised but just melted into him and kissed back softly and gently "I love you so much Lea... Please... Be mine." she asked with gentle loving eyes.

He smiled. "You got it, babe." He kissed her again and unbuckled her seatbelt and brought her across the car and in his lap. "I love you Molly.."

She smiles and kisses him more and looks at him softly "And I love you Lea" she giggles softly when he starts touching her softly.

Lea was rubbing his hands all over her softly, making sure to memorize each groove and curve she had, they were all so perfect and beautiful. "So beautiful.." He then began to softly kiss her neck.

Molly smiled and started tracing his body gently and got down to his hips and giggles as she rubs them gently. "Your hips are so womanly" the young brunette muses lightly. "You could carry a baby with them easily!" she laughed and but then silenced as she moans a bit at his kissing of her neck and goes wide-eyed covering her mouth "I'm sorry!"

Lea laughed some. "No problem. Just tells me I'm doing the right thing."

Molly blushed and whispers gently "I-I'm a virgin, so this all new to me, and you also took my first kiss..." she blushed more and hides her face embarrassed she's never been intimate with anyone before this moment, making her feel inexperienced.

 _"He's not going to love me anymore after admitting that! I'm just a inexperienced fool.."_

Lea stopped for a moment. "Really? I'm honored."

"Oh well-" takes a double take "Say what now?" she was now curious "Have you ever been with anyone else Lea?" The green eyed girl need to know if he was a virgin too.

Lea nodded. "Yes, just one other though. My best friend, Isa."

Molly looked to him gently and backs away a bit "A-Are you still with him? Am I going to break a relationship!" she was starting to freak out, crying over something she hasn't done. "I'm not a slut! I'm sorry!" she then began to ball feeling so horrible.

Lea shook his hands and pulled her back to himself gently."No! We broke up a while ago! He never wanted kids I did…"

Molly became shocked "B-But kids are such wonderful things to have in your life, They show how much a couple truly loves each other, and how much they mean to one another.." she then looks up at him "L-Lea... Can you promise me something, please?"

Lea nodded. "Yeah, what is it Molly?"

She looked to him gently "C-Can we go on some dates so we can get to know each other before you take me... Just till were ready to say were together? Two months at the most?" she gave a wry smile at him hoping that was okay.

Lea had to hold back a whine. He was already..bothered at the moment, but he knew better than to argue. "I promise."

Molly smiled and kisses him "Thank you, and hey we can still make out! And you can look and touch me just don't put your little friend into me!" she then giggled some at that line.

Lea sighed with relief. "Good, cause I'm kinda getting cramped over here. If you know what I mean." He pointed to his pants. He felt her move around on his lap to get comfortable and let out a loud whine. He grabbed her hips to stop her. "Oh God.."

Molly chuckled softly as she smirked "Oh so your friend got excited over that?" she teased playfully and started to rub him there gently and then rub his chest through his shirt with her other hand softly, she then started to laugh at his reaction.

Lea grabbed the seat tight and moans out. "Unless you want our plans to change, I don't think you want to tease me."

She laughs softly and kisses him "Hey you let me touch you, and I let you touch these" she then pointed to her chest and giggles and lets him go "You'll calm down when we get some food" she laughed and got off his lap and went to open her door but sees him quickly get out "Lea, you don't-"

Lea was getting out hurriedly. "You stay right there!" He ran around the side of the car, but tripped in a pothole and slammed his head on the hood. "Shit!" He cried out before falling to the ground.

Molly immediately got out "Lea!" runs over to him and takes him in her arms. Sees he has a big bump on his forehead "Oh you poor thing! Is your foot okay? Did you sprain your ankle! Is your head okay?" worried sick over her new boyfriend and starts kissing his face all over very gently.

Lea felt better now honestly. He rubbed his head and nodded. "I'm fine, just have a big bruise."

Molly smiled and kisses his big bruise then helps him up "How about I buy you dinner and dessert?" she chuckles as she smiles down at him sweetly "My treat."

Lea shook his head. "Nope, I might be disabled now, but that no reason to be sorry for me and get all expensive."

"Your disabled?" she laughed and looked to him "Shouldn't I be allowed to spoil my boyfriend though?" she giggles softly and then gives him a deep kiss happily as she leans up and put her arms around his neck when he stands up with her. "I don't feel sorry for you sweetie." She lets out softly as she cuddles into him.

Lea laughs, "With this bruise I am." He kisses her back and put his arms around her hips tenderly in a loving manner.

Molly giggles and kisses him more the lets him go, leading him inside happily so they could go eat. She then knew she was going to be with this man and was just fall head over heels for him every minute she spent with him.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters! But I own Molly who would rather be owned by Lea! XD Owned by Disney and Square Enix!

It had been a few weeks since Lea had first gone out with Molly. So far, he was the happiest man on Earth, and couldn't wait to bring her home to mom and dad. Actually, he was on his way to pick her up to go on a date now.

As Molly was waiting for Lea to come pick her up for their date she decided to go for a change of pace and wear some make-up for once though she doesn't need it because she's so pretty already. "Ow! Why do I keep poking my eye out with the mascara!" she whined as she highlighted her already long lashes. "This stuff sucks..." she sighed as she finished up with the make-up that she didn't need, and she had already got her eyes with the eyeliner as which luckily wasn't as painful but just as icky."If this was make-up vs. me I think the make-up would win every round I would just look pathetic."

Lea was almost at her house, and he was almost skipping. He couldn't wait to see her, and maybe get a little treat after dinner. He shrugged slightly it didn't matter to him honestly, but if it happened, he wouldn't say no to having some fun.

Molly continued on with her battle against the dreaded make-up but it all looked so horrible and it made her look like she just got out of bed while wearing a bunch of caked on make-up. She started to tear up and cry softly "God. Now I look uglier than I was before! Just wonderful, I try to look nice for my boyfriend and this is what I get... A mess all over my face, great just great." she then started to crying more and hiccups in sadness though she didn't need it because she's beautiful just the way she is."Why can't I ever try anything new? Why can't I be pretty for Lea...?"

"Finally! My luck she has to live halfway across town." He finally made it and walked up the steps to her apartment, he knocked excited to see his girl. "Yo Molly, I'm here!"

Molly squeaked in surprise and bit her lip and hid her face in the mirror she was working with "C-Come in..." she choked out nervously. She felt like she was going to die in this moment or Lea was going to breakup with her which was worse than dying to her, since he is the love of her life. "Please don't break up with me! Please don't break up with me! I'm so in love with you! Please... Don't hurt my fragile soul..."

Lea walked in happily, he saw her make-up, but totally ignored it. To be honest, he was wondering why she was wearing any, she was already so gorgeous already! But he knew better than to question a girl on cosmetic beauty, and smiles at her sweetly. "Ready to go?"

Molly looked to him sadly with shame in her eyes "Can I please wash my face very quickly? It's only going to take a moment, I promise" she nodded to him reassuringly as she gave a cheesy grin putting her hands together in a begging style wanting to just look like herself.

Lea smiles and nods gently understanding. "Sure thing, movie doesn't start till half an hour anyways."

"Thank you!" she then ran out of the room to the bathroom fast and begins to wipe and rub the make-up away with water and soap "Stupid me... What was I thinking...? I'll never be pretty enough for him so why even try to look like I can be pretty..." she mused sadly and teared up as she got the last of the mascara off but the eyeliner stayed and actually look nice accentuating her eyes beautifully. "Huh well that looks nice" she smiles to herself gently as she wipes at her eyes softly then goes out to see Lea "I'm ready to go!" she announced to him happily and grabs her purse excited for their date.

Lea smiles happy to see she's in a much better mood. "Great! Let's go!" he announces while taking her hand happily.

Molly smiles softly at this action and squeezes his hand gently "Okay!" she giggles and follows him out as she locks her door and leaves with him to his car happily.

Lea smiles more and wraps his arm around her shoulder gently, still having their hands connected.

Molly smiles tenderly at his action as he wraps his arm around her, she couldn't help but giggle happily because she knew she was a lucky girl for having him and she knew her old friends were jealous of her because of her boyfriend but she never brought it up when they talked about him or bragged she knew better she wasn't that type of person anyway she was a sweet person naturally not cruel and braggy like other women her age.

Lea walks with her joyesly to his car. When they arrived, he lets her go and opens the door for her. Before she got in though, he gave her a deep kiss. "I love you." He coos softly into her ear.

All Molly could do was just melt into him and she gave him a dreamy look on her face it wasn't even funny. "I love you too Lea." she said in her dreamy state and giggles bashfully. "Y-You're such a sweet man... I can't believe you're mine." she muses happily as she looks up at him dreamily.

He laughed. "Well, you better believe it. You're mine and only mine, got it memorized?" He replies while tapping his temple gently. He laid his forehead on hers and smiles at her tenderly and kisses her again gently but with passion.

She giggles happily and smiles "You just make me so happy... and I thank you for that" she coos as she kisses his face all over just completely head over heels for this charming, loving, sweet man she could call her own and no one could take away from her she then started to nuzzled his nose gently giving Eskimo kisses and she knew in her mind she was going to let him have her tonight. She needed him to have her, it was the one thing in her life that would make her feel almost whole, for her to be truly his.

Lea wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. "I love you...more than you could ever know..." He began to kiss her neck and rubs her back softly and lovingly.

Molly couldn't help but moan and gasp at his touching of her back and the kissing of her neck. "Oh I think I do know" she chuckles softly and then looks at him with lusting eyes as she starts to stroke his chest softly and teasingly with seduction.

Lea tightened his grip on her shirt and started to close the car door behind them. "M-Molly..." he moans to her, he needed her soon.

She smiles at his moan and starts stroking his stomach and finds to her surprise he has abs she then had to see this for herself and lifts his shirt up to reveal a very nice looking 8-pack "Holy mother of god!" she then giggles excitedly and has a big cheesy smile. "You're coming with me!" she then grabs him by the collar and starts to walk him to her apartment happily.

Lea smirks happy to receive whatever he's about to get from his girlfriend. "Y-Yes ma'm..."

Molly smirks as well as she unlocks her door and drags herself and him in, then closes her door and just tackles him to the ground kissing him in a joyes fashion as she rubs his stomach tracing his abs gently "God you have such a lovely body..." she muses to him seductively.

Lea gasps then groans out loudly in need to her. "Thank you..." he was getting more heated each minute, and he needed relief.

She giggles at him and then gets up and takes her shirt off then moves away farther and takes her pants off then she gets into the hall that leading to her bedroom and takes any other garments she has on off, and throws them at him and runs to her room laughing.

He was licking his lips then frowns at her running away from him. "Hey!" He gets up and runs after her down the hall.

Molly smirks as she runs into her room and gets onto her bed looking at him as she batted her lashes giving a flirty smile "So Lea, what are you going to do?" she muses as she licks her lips and raises a brow at him. She needed him so bad it wasn't even funny, she had to have him.

Lea put his hands on the door-frame blocking out the entrance. "I'm going to make you feel good all night long." He then stepped in and closed the door behind him and started on his deed he was more than happy to perform for his love.

Lea awoke the next morning from sun coming through the curtains, he yawned as he sat up, trying to remember where he was at exactly.

Molly was right next to him hugging close and tight feeling so wonderful and so in love. She cuddled into his tummy and kissed it softly in her sleep smiling a little as she did. There was no denying it she felt so good after what she did and felt so right doing it. She was truly madly and undeniably in love with this man.

Lea looked over and smiled, as he laid back down and kissed her softly on her cheek, whispering in her ear gently. "Good morning."

She then opened her eyes gently and smiles sweetly at him "Morning sunshine" she coos, then gives him and peck on the lips that then turned into a deep kiss, she laughed a bit and smiles at him "Thank you, you made last night really special for me" she then kissed him again and giggles some "I'm glad you had that condom on you as well!" she mused to him softly.

Lea laughs softly happy to have it as well. "Me too" smiling at her as he strokes her cheek and takes her in his arms to cuddle and kiss her again happily.

Molly laughed gently at his cuddles and kisses "You know looking at you, you wouldn't think a Fair was a big softly and cuddler at all but it turns out you can't judge anyone by their cover" she then cuddled him back and kisses him tenderly "So sweet you are, just like honey." She coos softly to him and kisses his neck softly.

Lea chuckles and grins at her statement. "That's how my parents are. They seem all big and muscular and intimidating, but actually, they're the best people, seriously."

"Your mother is big and muscular?" Molly asked confused and giggles a bit blushing some "She must be pretty though, I mean your father is so charming and gorgeous like you, your mother must be one gorgeous redhead!" she grinned back but saw the look he was giving her. "What?" She asked confused by his stare.

Lea gave her a offended look. "I have two men for my parents. My father is Zack, my mother is Reno Fair."

"Hey calm down, I didn't know" she replied calmly but smiled "Did they use materia?"

Lea nodded. "Sorry.. And yes, they did." He agreed then kisses her feeling bad for giving her a attitude.

"It's okay, I can see why you reacted." she replied calmly and smiled "Two handsome men made a gorgeous son I have to say" she smirked a bit but kept her sweet smile "I would love to meet them sometime, well not anytime soon if that's too fast!" Molly then started panicking, thinking she was being too forward.

Lea grinned happy to know she wanted to meet them. "It's cool! I wanted you to meet them soon anyway." he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Molly was surprised by this information "R-Really? Wow were going fast huh.." she giggled a bit nervously this is honestly unusual for normal couples "I still want to go on more dates though before I meet them if that is okay?" she looked up at him nervously, it wasn't that she didn't want to meet them, she just wanted them to know each other better first.

Lea looked down some feeling hurt that she couldn't just meet them a week from now. "But-" he sighed a bit but nodded but not willingly. "Alright"

Molly gave a sad look "I'm sorry I just don't want us to meet them and then they ask you all question about me and you don't know how to answer them or me with you... I just want to have the right impression for your parents Lele..." goes wide-eyed at what she called him and covers her mouth, blushing as red as his hair. She then grabbed a pillow, hiding her face into it from pure embarrassment.

Lea nods looking down some. "Okay...I under-" he then looked up to his love pausing as he heard the nickname. "Lele?" He repeated while smirking gleefully at her.

Molly was hiding her face into the pillow so embarrassed. "I-I've wanted to call you that for awhile as a pet name... But I always got scared about how you would react..." continues as she continues to hide her face into the pillow.

Lea smiled more brightly. "I love that pet name!" It reminded him of his childhood somewhat, making him even happier.

"R-Really?" Molly remarks surprised then smiles joyfully and goes over to him laying her head on his chest gently "I'm glad Lele" she giggles some at the sound of it, then starts to kiss his face all over gently and strokes his upper body seductively.

Lea smiles softly at her and wraps his arms around her waist. "I love you Molly."

She smiled back and kissed him gently wrapping her arms around his neck happily "And I love you Lea, more than anyone or anything"

He smiles and kissed her passionately with all the love he could give her.

She chuckles softly and kisses him back with the same passion as they melted into each other going back to what they were doing just last night.

*8 weeks later*

Molly was getting ready to meet Lea's parents and she had a surprise in store for him and she was just so happy, she couldn't wait to tell him, she was so excited to see how he would react!

But Lea was slightly worried for his girlfriend, he didn't know if Molly was nervous about meeting his parents or is just sick, because she has been throwing up a lot lately, been weak and fatigued, and a bit moody to be honest. He didn't mind any of this at all, he was just concerned for her.

She was just fine though, this was all normal, she looked to him and smiles gently as she goes over and strokes his cheek softly and smirks a bit. "Well I'm ready, are you?" she asks gently as she leans into him softly and looks up at him with joyfull loving eyes.

Lea smiled and nodded excited to show her off to his mom and dad. "Always babe." He then took her hand happily and squeezed it tight.

She giggled some at his excitement and squeezed it gently following him out and looks to him curious. "Hey Lele what are your parents like just so I know and don't say anything upsetting or well mean." she inquired a bit nervous that she might be rude or snap at them.

He smiled at her curiosity and looks to her as he describes his parents to her. "Mom is loud, VERY loud. He can be a bit rude at times, but not intentionally. But he is also caring and VERY protective, and will fight for what he wants and never quits. Dad is about the same, but he's more hyper than loud. He's smart, witty somewhat, and is a good guy all around."

Molly nodded gently "Well they sound like nice men" she muses softly and smiles being in such a good mood "I bet they have some secrets about you" she winked and giggles evilly.

Lea went a bit wide-eyed. "What do you mean by that?"

Molly laughed "Oh I'm just going to ask about your childhood and see how you were when you were young and spry."

Lea shook his head. "Please don't!"

Molly raised a brow "Why? Because now you've made me want to ask more and find out these dirty little secrets of yours!" she laughed evilly and starts running off to his parent's house.

Lea frowns and makes a scared face. "NO." He then ran after her quickly catching up to her.

Molly started running faster as soon as he caught up to and laughed "Sucks for you! I'm on the track team at our college!" she then started to cackle and run even faster but was careful for what was now in her tummy.

"Damn it!" he yelled and tried to catch up after her. He had the speed, but endurance not so much… He almost reached her until she ran up and knocked on his parent's door.

Molly giggled evilly as she knocked and waited for an answer from one of them.

Zack opened the door and smiled "Well hello there!"

She smiled happily at him "Hello , it's nice to meet you, I'm Molly DeAngelo."

He smiled happily and looks to the back of the living room "Reno! Lea finally brought her over!"

"Finally?" She asked quizzically raising a brow.

"He talks about you all the time!" Zack chuckles as he moves to the side to allow her in "Please come in!"

Lea hung his head as he walked up the steps. He was then greeted by a tight hug.

"My baby!" Reno smiled as he hugged him tight.

"Mom…" he blushed already becoming embarrassed by his parent's affection

Reno laughed and let him go. "C'mon in guys!" he said, stepping back to let them in.

Lea took Molly's hand and stepped inside looking around at his childhood home, nothing had changed since he moved out, not one bit.

Zack sat in a recliner and smiles at them "Don't they just make a cute couple Reno" he laughs, Molly actually reminded him a little of Aerith in a lot of ways.

Molly blushed some but chuckles softly "You two are so welcoming" she smiled warmly being as polite as usual.

"And you're just so sweet looking!" Zack smiled and looks to them "So how long have you been seeing each other?"

"About 2 and half months" Molly blushed a bit knowing they were going pretty fast.

"Wow the way Lea talks it sounds like you've been dating for more than a year.

"Love at first sight?" Molly mused sheepishly

Reno smiled. "Aw, how sweet is that."

Lea laughed. "You sure are being all gushy today mom."

Reno frowns at his son. "Don't pick at my nerves boy."

Lea shook his hands. "My bad!"

Reno laughed and walked to the couch and sat down getting comfortable.

Lea smiled and led Molly to the loveseat, sitting down by her as he holds her hand tight.

Zack grins at that and looks to them "So Molly how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well thank you."

He smiled and nods in a caring manner "That's good, now you want to hear about Lea?" He asks smirking villainously

"Yes! I would love to hear about Lele!" she mused and giggles lightly.

Zack raised a brow at the nickname "Lele?" he looked at his son and couldn't help but smirk more and use this as blackmail sometime in the future.

Lea hung his head and sighs already wanting to just take Molly into his old room to just hang out for the rest of the visit.

Reno smirked with Zack. "What first...?

Molly looked down and felt bad now for embarrassing Lea.

"Hey! Don't make your girlfriend feel bad Lea!" Zack said in a stern but gentle tone. "We taught you better than that."

Molly couldn't help but giggle some at that and smile "So this is where Lele gets his charm and seriousness from..."

Lea nods though he didn't intend to make her feel bad at all, if anyone embarrassed him it was his father. "I'm sorry Molly." He says to her gently as he kisses her hand softly telling her that she didn't embarrass him.

Reno smiles at Lea being so loving. "Good boy."

"It's okay Lele." she coos and kisses his cheek gently and holds his hand tight but delicately.

"I like her!" Zack muses happily "Hey Molly, have you ever heard Lea play his trumpet or violin, even sing?" he smiles at her but smirks at his son mischievously

Molly was shocked "Lele's a musician!"

Reno was shocked as well "You never told her that?!" He looked at his son like he was crazy. "You're a music major! How did you manage to hide that Lea!?"

"Slipped my mind..." Lea lied and coughs some, he loves music with so much passion and loves

playing or singing, but he just didn't want to seem weird to Molly because he's so passionate about music.

Zack gave him a glare "Don't lie to us boy!"

"You could tell he was lying?" Molly asked with her head cocked to the side wondering how he could see right through him.

"But of course" Zack replies with a smirk "Our little Lea was a BIG troublemaker back in the day. Also me and Reno were both trained in being fabulous interrogators by our company."

Lea went wide-wide and ducked his head behind Molly's back. "Don't tell her! Please dad!"

Reno smirked. "Oh yes. He ESPECIALLY brought Isa into the mix and they often got in so much trouble."

Molly was surprised by her boyfriend "But Lele was is always so sweet and caring... He doesn't seem to be the type to do that sorta stuff."

"Well he was always that way especially to little children, but he just loved to cause trouble! I can't tell you how many times he got sent to the principal's office or we got called up to come and get him!" Zack laughed. "But he also got that side of his personality from Reno, he loved pranking his bosses."

"Hey dont throw me in this bub!" The elder redhead huffed at his husband.

"Woo... Lele you were a bad boy" she then started to giggle and laugh some at all the images of a little Lea and Isa causing trouble together.

Lea was blushing hard. "Dad..." he sighed as he hangs his head in embarrassment.

Reno laughs. "Yeah and this one time, him and Isa stayed after school to work on a "project". Turns out they stayed after school to make a color bomb and made it go off in the teachers workroom."

Molly started to laugh hard and hold her stomach "Seriously Lea!" She laughed harder at him.

"But he always got good grades and he was such a wonderful musician, He was in the Symphonic winds, Marching Band, and Jazz band! He also in choir! He got so many rewards and worked so hard for all of them!" Zack smiled happily and showed her the case Lea's rewards and honors.

"Wow... Lele, you're so talented!" She mused happily as she looks to him with a loving smile crossing her lips.

His blush started to fade and smiled a bit. "Yeah...I always did get so many compliments..."

Reno nods at his son finally coming around. "By the way, would you two like anything to eat? You look a little pale and sickly Molly... Not to be rude of course!" he added quickly, shaking his hands

"No its fine, but yes I would like something to eat though please." She nodded and rubbed her tummy a little, gently.

Zack raised a brow at her action and started to grow curious "Are you sick hon?"

"N-No" Molly blushed and quickly stopped rubbing her tummy looking down shyly trying to keep her special little secret for a bit longer.

Lea grew concerned and looked over her shoulder from behind. "Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

"Why? She's only pale."

Lea shook his head. "No, she has been fatigued, tired, back hurting, and throwing up almost every morning."

Reno raised a brow "Oh really?" He asked curiously

Molly shook her head at Reno and started to play with her hair nervously. She then looked down quickly and held her tummy some getting a bit sick from not eating.

"Molly, why are you so nervous?" Zack asked her quizzically wanting information.

Molly bit her lip and looked down. "R-Reno, can I help you out in the kitchen please?" Molly gave pleading eyes to him wanting to escape all the questions.

"Of...Course..." Reno replied standing. He walked into the kitchen.

Lea saw Molly leave with him quickly and grew more concerned about her.

Molly quickly went into the kitchen with him to help make food but was quickly cornered. "Y-Yes Reno?" she grew nervous and didn't want to reveal to them yet at least not until it can be special...

Zack looked to his son and tried to change the subject "So how is school baby?"

Reno narrowed his eyes. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Lea looked back to him and smiled a bit. "Just fine, French and Japanese classes are getting kind of fast paced. But nothing I can't handle! And band has been really fun too!"

Molly nodded "Please don't tell Lele! It was supposed to be a surprise... And I was going to tell him today with you guys..." she blushed and looked down sadly feeling like slut...

Zack smiled "That's good! I'm glad you're doing so well baby!" He went over and sat next to him "I have to say your girl is a keeper! She's pretty, smart, cute, funny, and so sweet and kind!" he muses as he puts an arm around his son's shoulders.

Reno smiles happily. "Yes! I finally get me some grand babies!" He announces excited now!

Lea smiles back at him. "Thanks dad. Actually, I have a surprise for her." He pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and showed him. "Do you think it's too early..?"

Molly was astounded by what he was saying "Y-You mean you're happy? You're not mad or think I'm slut?" she was so confused, they have only been together for two and a half months and she was already knocked up! Why would he be happy..?

Zack gave him a proud smile "You get that girl! You two are in love, I can see it in your eyes and actions, be with her baby! She's such a beauty, and you two would make such a beautiful child" he smiles and kisses his cheek.

"What?! How are you a slut?! I know that's Lea's baby, so why would you think that?" Reno asked concerned why she would even think that.

Lea smiles happily. "Thanks dad!" He then blushes some at his father being so affectionate . "C'mon dad... I'm not a little kid anymore.."

"Because we had sex before we were married or engaged..." Molly looks down sadly feeling like she was in huge trouble. "I was raised in a orphanage with strong religious values..."

Zack smiles and kisses his face all over "You're still my baby boy and I can kiss you all I want!"

Reno rolled his eyes a bit at her being a bit naive to how adults act nowadays "Nah, Zack and I don't care, hell we made Lea on our first date out! We got engaged three months later! You have nothing to worry about honey, me and Zack both like you and Lea is head over heels for you, don't fret okay?"

"Dad!" Lea exclaims as he's kissed to death by his father. "Quit it!"

Molly blushes some at Reno's inquiries but giggles a bit "Wow, but how long had you and Zack known each other before hand?

Zack smirked "No! I love you and you're my baby! You're all mine!" he then started to hug him and cuddle him happily as he kissed him to death.

Reno had to think about it. "Well a few years... But we had only been close friends for about a year and a half." He looked to her. "How about we make lunch later, and you tell him?"

Lea started yelling out. "NO! Stop it!"

Molly smiles "Okay" she nods and smiles at him liking him already because of how much he reminded her of Lea in some looks and personality traits.

Zack laughed and lets him go "You can't even cuddle your daddy?"

Reno laughed. "Good girl, and don't worry if he's freaking out, it's out of joy trust me. I felt the same way when I had to tell Zack but when he freaked it was because he was so excited to have a kid" he noted while smiling at her, she was so sweet and naive it was honestly adorable.

Lea pouts. "No, im too old for that stuff.."

Molly then remembered Lea and Zack are talking and shakes her head "Maybe we should wait actually since Lea is getting re-acquainted with his father-" but then she started to think about it again "Okay I'll go tell him." She smiles and leaves the kitchen to the living room excited, better now than never, right?

Zack pouts as well "Why must you be mean to you father! You used to adore me when you were little!" he looked down sadly knowing exactly why his child is like this.. but then sees Molly watching "Well hello there."

"Lea, I have something to tell you!" she quickly says as she places a hand on her stomach with a little smile on her face, she was nervous as hell in reality though.

Reno smiles and walks out behind her, as he sits down in the recliner where Zack is now sitting in.

"Okay, what's up babe?" Lea replies back as he sits up, smiling as she sits down next to him gently.

Molly looks him in the eyes gently then softly places his hands on her tummy "Were going to have a baby." She then kisses him tenderly and softly on the lips tearing up some from happiness and some fear.

Zack grins happily and hops up in excitement! "Yes! Finally! We get grandbabies!" The dark haired man then started to jump up and down with joy.

Reno laughs at his husband's antics. "Zack baby, calm down."

Lea went wide-eyed. "W-What?" He started to smile happily and tears up from pure joy. He kisses her back happily as he rubs her tummy lovingly. "And I have a surprise for you."

Molly smiles with happy tears in her eyes, happy to know he was so excited and blissful. She then looks to him and sniffles and wipes her eyes with a handkerchief softly. "Oh really? And what is that Lea?" she giggles as she hugs him close.

Zack sat down and went all calm looking to his son with a grin as he gives him a wink and mouths. "You got this bud!"

Lea smiles at his father confidently and winks back.

Reno raises a brow at this wanting to know what's going on!

Lea reaches into his pocket and gets the box out. He then gets down on one knee and opens it up revealing a beautiful ring. "Molly DeAngelo, I know we have known each other for about 3 months, but I know I'm already in deep love with you. Will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Fair?"

Molly started crying and tackles him into a hug, kissing and cuddling him to death "I would be honored to become Mrs. Fair !" she coos to as she kisses him more and hugs him close laying her head on his chest gently.

"You realize you're going to need a house now right?" Zack muses to the two twenty something year olds.

Molly nods and gives a little smile to him "Yes, but I've been looking at houses since mine is a little cramped for me and I found a really nice one that has cheap rent too, I was planning to move into it so could be closer to Lele, but I couldn't afford to put down a deposit.." she then hung her head sadly and sighs softly.

Lea smiles happily at getting a yes and takes the ring, sliding it on her finger gently. "Yeah, but with me in the equation of paying, we can get it easily!"

Reno smiles so happy for his son and now daughter in law "This is such a happy day!"

"I know!" Molly muses with joy "Hopefully I'm not too moody though..." she looks down some knowing she's already been a bit bitchy to Lea.

"Hey its apart of pregnancy, trust me Reno was horrible!" Zack laughs but then gets hit with a shoe "Ow!"

Lea shakes his head. "No need to be like that baby." He lifted her chin up so she is looking at him and kisses her passionately.

Reno was glaring at Zack with his arms crossed. "Shut up."

"Make me!" Zack countered

Molly happily made out with her new fiancé as his parents fought and is just so deeply in love with him and couldn't be any happier. "You've made my life complete... And you gave me the most special and wonderful thing in the world... Our little miracle..." She then places his hands on her tummy and cried with joy as she kisses him again with deep loving passion giggling softly as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

Reno growls at the ravenette but then smirks. "You're grounded."

Lea kisses her back happily and deeply. "I love you so much...you make me so happy...happier than anyone else could...and you're welcome. We made them together..." He rubbs her tummy. "A symbol of our love." He quotes as he continues to make out with her happily and brings her into his arms holding her close to himself protectively and lovingly.

Zack was about to argue when he saw them and smiles "Awe... Young love, so sweet and adorable."

Molly chuckles when Lea says 'them' "It's one baby Lele" she then started to cry happily when he said that last line. "Yes... And such a beautiful symbol of our love our baby will be... I just know it..." she notes as she continues to make out with him more as they came together and held each and as he rubs her tummy lovingly and protectively.

Reno looks over at the two and smiles with him. "How cute..."

Lea laughs and shakes his head lightly. "I know that baby, I just don't like to call babies "its" like their things instead of people..." He laughs a bit nervously at that, he acted more like a woman than a man sometimes when it comes to babies or kids, but then he smiles at her as he holds her and cups her tummy softly. He couldn't wait until this child came and more importantly, to share his news with everyone! He was going to be the proud father of the most precious thing in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters! But I own Molly and the baby! They are mine! But Lea might take them! XP Characters owned by Square Enix and Disney!

Molly laid in bed sleeping gently as she rubbed the small bump on her tummy gently she was so happy her and Lea just bought a house together and were getting all moved in and even starting a nursery! She was so happy and they just couldn't wait to find out their baby's gender next month!

Lea was placed in the living room, cleaning up. He had to admit, parent life was rough. He had to get a second job, because they needed the money for college, the house and bills, and the baby of course. Then he had night classes instead, he was barely able to spend time with Molly. But when he did find time he pampered Molly in every way he possibly could.

She felt bad Lea was working so hard and started to get up so she could help him out and entered into the living room gently. "Lele, can I help you out?" she smiled at him gently walked over to him, her pink teddy showing off her curves making her look so beautiful to him. She gently went over and hugged him smiling up at him happily.

Lea shook his head. "Nope, you head back to bed. I'm done cleaning anyway, and was just going to watch some TV." He hugged her back and picked her up, carrying her back into the bedroom and tucked her in. "I love you." He kissed her and nuzzled her to rest.

Molly smiled "I love you too" she kissed him back nuzzling gently and looked down when he left. "I want to watch TV…. with you... I miss having my time with you." she sighed sadly rolling over in their bed and just tries to go to sleep.

Lea walked out into the living room. After he cracked her door, he let his true tired, worn-out, and roughed face come out. He didn't even make it to the TV. He then collapsed on the couch, falling into hibernation instantly.

Molly heard a thunk from the living room and went wide-eyed scared out of her mind. "Lea? W-Was that you?" she quickly got up to see what was going on and opened the door gently going down the hall.

Lea was out of it sleeping heavily. He heard Molly though and jerked up quickly. "Y-Yes baby..." He sat up and put on a happy and rested face, going over to her.

Molly looked at him scared "I-I just heard something and I thought someone broke in and hurt you." she looked at him closely and saw the bags under his eyes and noticed how tired he was. "Baby, come to bed. You're tired and need more rest than me." She then started pulling him over to the hall that lead to their bedroom gently.

Lea pulled back and shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine babe. I just need to take an energy drink, plus the kitchen needs cleaning." He nodded to that and was turning back.

Molly shook her head "No, you're going to bed, you've been working yourself silly Lea! You'll hurt yourself if you continue..." she looked down and started to back away hoping not she wont be yelled at...

Lea looked down and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry for being a jerk. Let's just go to bed..." He picked her up once again and went into the bedroom, laying her on the bed softly. "Goodnight..." He then climbed over her and collapsed instantly, sleeping deeply and heavily.

Molly smiled and kissed his cheek "Lele, you're not being a jerk. You're just working yourself too hard sweetie. You need a break and just relax." she giggled lying next to him and cuddles into his chest gently as she did so she reached over and off the alarm clock and smirking to herself.

Lea awoke around 11 hours later and jerked awake. He looked to the window and saw it as night. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" He saw Molly was gone from the bed and fell out of it, trying to find some clean pants and shirt to put on.

Molly came in quickly "Lele calm down! I called your work and professor's. You're having a day off today and tomorrow so you can have some rest! No ifs, ands, or buts'! Your staying home and are wither sleeping or being lazy!" She then left going back into the kitchen making she and him dinner.

Lea looked over, halfway dressed. He quickly pulled the rest of his pants on and ran out after her shirtless. "Hey! Wait a minute! I can't miss class! I'll fall behind! I need to go!" He grabbed her hands, speaking softer now. "And what did I tell you about being on your feet. You need to go lay down babe, now."

Molly put a hand through her hair sighing. "Lele I need to get up now and again... The doctor said my womb was just fine now! I won't lose the baby honey! Well hopefully I won't…" she looked down but looked up "Can't you just study your books baby?"

Lea sighed a bit. "I guess... But I need to get my lessons for my foreign languages! I can't just study a book in a different language." He looked to her. "I don't care what the doctor says. You need to keep your feet up so they won't get swollen. Now go lay back down. No ifs, ands, or buts'."

Molly pouted in her frustration "Fine." she then left to their bedroom and laid back down sadly and grabbed her pillow cuddling it sadly.

Lea nodded. "Thank you!" He called back to her and continued on the dinner she was making.

"You're welcome." she looked down sadly and felt like she was just going to have stay in this bed for her whole pregnancy. "Hey Lele... When you're not busy we should go to the park!" so bored now since she decided to take a year off from college.

Lea smiled. "Okay!" He continued to cook dinner happily and eventually finished. He made her plate carefully and set it on a tray, carrying it to the bedroom. "Dinner in bed"

Molly smiled happily when he said okay and then looked to him when he came in. "You know, you spoiling me and our baby too much?" she gave him a kiss and nuzzled his nose softly.

Lea laughed. "Oh, don't act like you don't like it." He pulled the covers over her legs when she sat up and placed the tray gently down. He kissed her back and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "I love you."

Molly smiled but frowned "I do like it but I don't want you to work yourself to death Lele." she kissed him gently and gave him a Eskimo kiss back again. "I love you to honey. Go get yourself some dinner, I made enough for the two of us." she smiled kissing him again then shooed him away to get food and giggled.

He laughed and left, going back to the kitchen. He made himself a plate and sat at the table. He had only taken a few bites when he grew tired again from being so still and comfortable. He laid his head on the table by his plate and fell asleep.

Molly soon finished eating and folded the platter down going to the kitchen putting away and places her dish and utensils in the dishwasher. She then looked over and saw Lea sleeping and smiled taking his plate and wrapping it up in tinfoil for him so he can eat later than picked him up placing one arm around her shoulder and started leading him into their bedroom.

Lea was half asleep and stumbling as they walked. "S-Stop...I need to clean the kitchen..."

Molly looked to him and kissed his cheek "Honey the kitchen is clean and everything else is clean too, calm down. You need to rest okay?" she led him into the bedroom gently and laid him in the bed softly. As she looked at him she couldn't even remember the last time they made love... She kissed him again but felt him pull her down "L-Lea? What are you doing!?"

Lea smirked up at her and rubbed her back. "Making you happy" He then kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her.

Molly went wide-eyed but smirked back kissing him back deeply holding him closer to her. "Well this makes baby happy too because mama is in happy state" she let out in a seductive tone kissing him more and brings him closer to her. She smiled when she felt him touch her small bump.

Lea smiled and rubbed her small bump happily. "Good. I'm glad the baby is as happy as their mama." He then began to lift her nighty off gently.

Molly allowed it and smiled and moaned at his kisses and touches "Oh Lea" she let out in a sweet voice.

Lea smirked and smiled as she started to do the work. He felt her rub his chest and abs, that making him sleepy. He began to doze off and closed his eyes.

Molly smiled liking the fact he was getting rest and continued gently and laughed when she looked to his pants. "I guess that fact about guys is true. I wonder what he's dreaming about?" she giggled and rolled off of him gently, laying her head on his chest and hugs him close.

Lea smirked happily in his sleep. He was having a nice dream, and hugged her back.

Molly smiled hugging him more, as she listened to his heartbeat and turned the alarm on so he could get up in the morning if he so desired and starts to drift off happily to sleep.

Lea woke up in the morning to the alarm with a frown. "Shut up..." He then pushed the clock off the nightstand, making it unplug and snuggled back into the bed going completely under the sheets and covers.

Molly was curled into a ball like a mother bear during hibernation and snoring a bit in her sleep. She cuddles up to Lea and her snoring stops and smiles happily when she's all comfy cozy in him.

Lea smiled at her and kept the covers over them, making it nice and toasty under there. He hugged her close to him and nuzzles her gently.

Molly nuzzles back and cuddles into him happily like a kitty would. She suddenly made a sound in her sleep resembling purring and gets all comfy-cozy next to him, as she continues to make the sound showing her happiness. She smiled even more when he placed a hand over their tiny baby.

Lea stroked her tummy gently. "I love you my baby of mine." He kissed the tummy and smiled at the purring.

Molly smiled and tears up from hearing that and hugs him close going into a deep sleep and nuzzles into his chest gently and softly.

Lea smiles as he closes his eyes, going back to sleep happily.

Molly slept happily as she cuddled into him and yawns happily going into even deeper sleep. She knew she was lucky she knew so well but she wanted Lea to know how lucky he is too… She slept into him and kept at least one hand over her growing baby to keep them warm.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters But I Molly and the baby who would rather have Lea! XD Anyway owned by Disney and Square Enix!

Molly smiled as she sat in the examination room awaiting the doctor to come in so they could finally find out their baby's gender! "Lele I'm so excited!" she mused excitedly.

Lea smiled at her. "I know! I am so excited!"

Molly giggled happily and kissed him to death "What do you want a boy or girl? I really want a girl!" she started to giggle more happily.

Lea smiled happily and nodded. "Me to baby!"

Molly giggled happily "Yay! I hope it's a little girl!"

Soon the doctor came in and smiled " , ." he then sat down in a chair and rolled over to her. "How has your diet been?"

Molly smiled "Good sir" she nodded and smiled.

Lea smiled as he listened happily.

The doctor smiled "That's good now lets take a look at your baby, shall we?" he chuckled as he got out the gel and motioned her to lift her shirt up.

Molly did as she was told and lifted her shirt up for him and felt the gel go on her tummy "Oh that's cold!" she shivered a bit and looked down at her now protruding tummy gently.

"I get that all the time from patients!" The doctor laughed and took the wand to her tummy and started to spread the gel around looking for the young couple's baby.

Lea turned his attention to the monitor and smiled more. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Molly smiled happily and smiled even brighter when she saw her baby and started to tear up and hold Lea's hand tight "That's our baby!"

The doctor smiled and looked at the baby happily then looked closer "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Molly then started to ball hearing that and was crying from joy "I knew it!" she then kissed Lea happily.

Lea started to cry from joy and smiles happily.

The doctor smiled and looked to the happy couple "Your free to leave and I wont need to see you until she is born or if you have a complication." he nodded and handed her a wipe then left.

Molly wiped her tummy off and just smiled happily at Lea "We can decide names now and paint her nursery!" she mused happily "And baby clothes!" really excited about the baby clothes!

"I know! All the pink things for her" Lea exclaimed happily.

Molly sighed happily "This will be wonderful! Oh Isa said he was coming over as well to ask us the gender. I told him he could have came to the doctor's office with us but he said coming to the house was better." she shrugged and kissed him gently. "I'm so happy were having a little girl, now we can name her!"

Lea nodded happily. "You know..I had a name for a girl already..."

"Really? What is it baby?" Molly asked as she looked to him gently and held his hand close and tight. "I bet whatever it is, its beautiful." she giggled and smiled waiting to hear.

Lea smiled happily "Lya."

Molly smiled at the name finding it so pretty "I love it. How do you spell it?" she giggled a bit

"L-Y-A" Lea replied.

"Oh I love that! It's almost like your name in spelling!" she mused happily and looked to him "Is that name special to you honey?" she smile sweetly at him then felt him place a hand on his tummy. "What are you doing she laughed?"

Lea smiled "Seeing if she liked her name. Babies can hear and understand at this month of development."

Molly smiled "Well let's see then." Molly placed a hand on her tummy and gently said "Hello Lya." and felt her give a tiny kick happily making her smile "Well it seems she likes it." she giggled and looked to him "Why do I have a feeling this name is special to you Lea?" she mused to him and gave a sly smirk.

Lea smirked back. "The L and A stand for my name, the Y for yours and it rhymes with Isa! So the three most important people in her life are in her name!"

Molly smiled at that and teared up at that "That's so sweet and creative Lea! It makes her twice as special... I'm just in love with that name... Lya, It's so pretty." she gave a sweet look to him and kissed him gently "Come on let's go home and see Isa before he gets worried, I bet he's there." she laughed and started to get up gently.

Lea stood up quickly and helped her up. "Careful, careful now..."

Molly laughed at him getting all cute and protective. "I'm okay baby." She kissed his cheek and fixed her skirt when she stood and took his hand. "Come on now" she giggled and led him out.

Lea smiled and walked out with her happily, holding her hand tight.

Molly giggled happily and smiled as she held his hand tight and went  
out of the building to their car happily.

Lea started to swing their hands happily.

Molly smiled and swung her arms with his and giggled when they got to  
the car and she let and started going to her side of the car.

Lea rushed to her side and opened the door for her carefully.

Molly smiled and gets into the car carefully and gently. "Lele, you  
think Isa is bringing something over?" she looked to him  
curiously as she closed her door and buckles in.

Lea closed the door and got on his side. "What do you mean?" He asked while starting the car.

Molly looked to him and laughed "I was just thinking maybe he's bringing a blanket I don't know." She giggled then smiled "He just seems as excited about the baby as us. I think he'll be a wonderful uncle. He may say he doesn't want kids but I can see he does love children, he just doesn't think he's good enough to have a baby yet. You know what I mean?" she smiled at him.

Lea looked down. "Molly I have to tell you this and you can't tell anyone I did. Isa had a little sister he was 3 and she was 2 when she died...he went to the park to go see if he could pick some flowers they had there, but cane back 20 minutes later and found her on the couch with a pillow over her face and was dead.." He started crying. "His step-father did it. To his own child...but he's had this guilt that it was his entire fault ever since..."

Molly went wide-eyed then started to cry her eyes out "W-Why did you tell me that? That's so horrible and cruel…" she then started rubbing her small tummy and cried harder.

Lea looked down more and cried harder. "That's why he doesn't want any kids. He's afraid he'll let them be harmed if he took his eye off them for a few seconds."

Molly looked down sadly as she cries hard "W-Well it wasn't his fault, where was Izzy at the time anyway?"

Lea sniffled. "She was at work. Isa said he came in. And called for her by she was on the couch. Oh God Molly you should have seen his face...he was so heartbroken when he told that story. He hates himself for that accident so much..."

"I don't want to! A child should never have a burden like that on their shoulders." Molly whimpered and hugged herself and cried more. "I don't care what he thinks! It's not his fault, it was that monster who was at fault! A little boy at three shouldn't have to constantly worry about something like that and should play and go get flowers if he wants... Heck why didn't he just take her with him?" she looked to Lea with all these different things that could have prevented this tragic and horrible moment not to happen.

Lea shrugged. "He said never thought about it, she was playing when he left so he didn't ask her.." He began to cry harder and brought her into his arms. "I could never handle having guilt like that on my shoulders for so many years.

Molly laid her head on Lea's chest and cries on it softly "I-I couldn't either... It makes me scared Lea... It makes me scared for our baby..." She started to rub her tummy gently and kiss it crying. "Don't worry baby, mommy and daddy won't ever let you get hurt. We promise..." she then started to cry harder and hugged Lea close and tight as she sobbed into his chest.

Lea kisses her to death and nuzzled her gently. "I'm sorry for telling you that story…"

"I-Its okay... I-I'm just scared for our baby now... I don't want others to hurt her... I want my baby to have a happy, and enjoy life.." she looked down sadly "I don't want Lya to see the crudeness of the world till she has to I want her to just be happy till we get asked a question and then we tell her... I don't want her to know that life is a cruel jerk when she's so young..." she looked down and started to cry more in pain.

He started balling now and rubbed her bump gently. "And I promise to make sure she never does. I'll always be there for her. Watching over her, teaching her, guiding her..keeping her safe from anyone and anything."

Molly smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You don't even know how happy that makes me Lele!" She kissed him gently and cuddled into him as she laid her hand over her tummy as well. She looked to him gently. "Let's go home." She then started the car for him and giggled a bit.

Lea smiled and nodded. "Good. I never want to see you unhappy." He leaned over and kissed her, then turned back to the road and pulled out of the parking lot.

Molly giggled with a smile on her face and rubbed her tummy gently and hummed random rhythms to her child showing her love and attention happily. She laughed when she felt small kicks. "I see you like music, huh little one?" she mused happily.

Lea perked up at that. "Just like her daddy!" he said with a big smile.

"Of course!" Molly laughed. "She's going to be your little daddy's girl, I can tell!" she giggled happily and continued to rub and hum to her tummy gently and happily.

Lea smiled even wider. "Yeah! That's cool with me!"

"Of course its cool with you! She's just going to love you and your just going to love her!" Molly giggled and laughed. "She already is with how much you spoil me and her!"

Lea shrugged. "Not spoiling. That's how a man should treat his pregnant fiancé."

Molly looked up surprised. "I thought you were spoiling me and the baby... None of my friends boyfriends of husband/fiancé didn't do any of the things you do Lele... They basically just don't bother with them while pregnant and live like they always did." she nodded surprised by what he said.

He shook his head. "Nope. That's not right. A pregnant woman should be treated like a goddess. They're going through all that crap just to bear your child?" He laughed. "No, I'm only doing what should happen to every woman during pregnancy."

Molly couldn't help but tear up and smile. "Your such a good man! You make me so happy inside Lele!" she wiped at her eyes and rubbed her tummy gently and softly. "Have I ever told you how Lya reacts when you touch her?" she looked to him gently with a soft smile.

Lea glanced to her then went back to driving. "No, how does she?"

"She gets all excited and happy kicking or moving like crazy!" Molly laughed and smiled "It eels so nice to feel her become that excited over you and just so happy, it means she's in love with you as much as I am." she smiled gently and looked to Lea happily in just complete bliss.

He smiled happily and actually teared up a bit. "That's so sweet and nice to hear Molly…"

"Well its the truth baby, she loves you truly loves you as much as I do! You make her happy very easily with all the things you do for me and her!" Molly wipes his eyes gently and smiled more. "She's just such a happy child when your touching her or doing something nice for me. She is truly you daddy's girl Lele, and no one can take that from you."

Lea couldn't help but cry at that. "That makes me so happy on the inside baby…"

Molly smiled happily and saw them pull up to their driveway. She smiled and unbuckled herself than hugs him close and kisses him gently. "And you always make up happy inside honey. Your such a good father and husband already." She then kissed his cheek gently. "I wish you could feel how happy she gets when you touch her or rub her... Well maybe now you can if you try really hard." she giggled happily.

Lea smiled and placed his hands on her tummy and rubbed. He felt many tiny kicks come from her tummy and smiled wide.

Molly giggled and laughed. "See I told you but you can feel better when I do this." She lifted up her shirt to reveal her tummy and giggled happily.

Lea smiled more and began to rub her skin, getting even more kicks.

Molly smiled at the feeling of him rubbing her skin and their baby down gently and was in her happy place. "She loves it at night when you get close to me as well like as if you were keeping her warm and feeling safe."

Lea smiled gently and kissed her then her stomach "Good, because she should feel that way, always."

Molly giggles and kisses back and smiles at her baby being kissed and just feels her kick like a maniac! "You always make her feel that way." she started laughing "Lele you have to feel this!" she places a hand on her tummy to feel Lya's crazy kicking after receiving a kiss!

Lea smiles and laughed. "Wow, she's going crazy for that kiss.." He got an idea and leaned back down, kissing all over her tummy.

Molly starts laughing because her kicks tickled and now Lya was just kicking like a psycho. "Crap this girl and kick!" she mused as she laughed.

Lea smiled and rubbed each spot that was getting kicked. He felt the kicking calm down a bit and stroked her stomach gently.

Molly smiled and giggled "I guess she either understood you saying to calm down or she got tired and my laughing was annoying" She laughed at that and then hung her head at her lameness.

Lea laughed and kissed her. "Why are you hanging your head?"

Molly laughed "Because that was lame." she sighed a bit "I'm such a geek sometimes."

Lea frowned. "You're not a geek! Besides, I love geeks." He smiled at her.

"Talk about a contradiction." Molly laughed. "You say I'm not a geek but then you say you love them." she giggled and kissed him. "You're so cute you know-" She then heard a knock on the window making her jump and squeak!

*To be Continued!*


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

*Disclaimer* we do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters but I own Molly and Lya though they want to be fully recognized real characters in the game so they can be Lea's but sadly they are my OC's! XD Owned by Disney and Square Enix.

*And we continue*

Lea jumped as well. "Isa!"

Isa stood outside the window, waiting patiently.

Molly breathed heavy from fright but caught her breath and smiled at him. "Hello Isa!" she giggled getting out of the car and immediately hugged him. "How are you!" she mused.

Isa smiled a bit, but didn't return the hug. "I'm doing well Molly. And you and the child?"

Lea got out quickly and smiled. "The baby is doing great!"

"Yeah!" she giggled happily and continued to hug until she got one back. "We found out the baby's gender today!" she smiled brightly at him and hugged more not giving up till she gets hug back!

Isa smiled a bit more. He had sighed softly and hugged her back so she would let go."Let me take a guess. A girl?"

Lea; nodded happily. "Yes!"

Molly let go happy to get hugged back! "Get used to it Isa! You're like a brother to me! So you're getting hugs!" she giggled and smiled "Your niece is going to be the same way with you to! So you might as well enjoy them buddy boy!"

Isa hung his head. He was NOT a fan of physical contact.

Lea laughed hard "Sucks for you!"

"You'll like it eventually Isa!" She giggled and smiled kissing his cheek and giggling more. "Shall we go inside?"

Isa nodded. "Yes please."

Lea locked the car and took the keys and walked up to the front door.

Molly smiled and followed Lea to the porch and waited as he unlocked the door gently.

Lea unlocked it quickly and walked in happily.

Isa followed suit after Molly walked in.

Right when Molly walked in she immediately took off her shoes and sighed. "Uh... My feet are killing me." she then sat on the couch gently and brought a foot up and starts rubbing it down gently.

Lea went over to her and sat by her. He took her foot she was rubbing and began to rub it gently.

Isa smiled at his kindness.

Molly couldn't help but smile at Lea's kindness. She kissed him gently and giggled "Thank you Lele." she giggled more and started to cuddle him gently.

Lea cuddled back and continues happily.

Isa sat in a chair. "You two are a nice pair together I have to say."

Molly smiled happily from the compliment especially since it was coming from Isa! "Thank you Isa!" she giggled happily and continued to cuddle Lea and smiled when Lya started kicking. "Isa, would you like to feel your niece?" she smiled at him happily.

Isa smiled a bit nervously. "I would, yes but..."

Lea laughed. "He's not the best one for this situation I think."

Molly frowned and looked down slightly. "O-Okay Isa..."

Isa went over quickly. "I never said I didn't want too."

Lea smiled.

Molly was now getting confused. "You two always get my brain confuzzled!" she then laughed and smoothed her hair gently.

Isa sighed. "Apparently Lea has been around a bit TOO much."

Lea raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Molly raised a brow as well. "Why is it bad that Lele is around? It's good for me and Lya that he's around more often." she nodded and rubbed her small bulging tummy gently.

Isa let out a sigh. "I never said it was bad. But Lea has a certain tendency to..rub off his traits on others."

Lea answered. "Like?"

Is responded "You're laziness, for one and your absent-mindedness, your forgetfulness, yet, you do have a habit of making others… Happier when you are around."

"You could say that again!" Molly giggled and smiled "You should see how the baby reacts when he touches and kisses my tummy!"

Isa looks to her "How so?"

Lea smiled happily. "She goes nuts! Kicking like crazy and I can just feel her happiness! X3"

Isa laughed at the face he made, but smiled softly "How cute."

"She's already in love with her daddy." Molly smiled and giggles happily as she cuddles Lea. "Oh and we have a name for her." smiles more gently and rubs her stomach softly.

"Really? What is it, may I ask yet?" Isa asked.

Lea became confused. "Yet?"

"I mean, some parents wait until the birth to say the name. But obviously you two are not, so continue, please." Isa replied.

"Oh!" Lea replied. "Well, her name is Lya."

"Isn't it pretty!" Molly asked happily just in love with that name. "She'll need a middle name soon though." she giggled happily.

"Yes, it is, but what does it mean?" Isa asked.

Lea smirked. "You think you're so smart, figure it out."

Molly laughed "It's quite simple if you think about it Isa" she giggled happily and looked to him. "Think of it as a math equation if you must."

Isa nodded. He thought for a moment and asked. "How do you spell her name?"

"L-Y-A." Lea replied.

Isa nodded once more and went back to thinking. "The L and the E stand for Lea, and the Y for Molly.

"There's no "E" in her name Isa" Molly laughed "Do you mean the L and A?"

Isa blushed a bit. "Yes, my mistake. Lea and Lya sound so close I'm getting confused between the two."

"My name or Molly's isn't the only important one in Lya's name either." Lea replied.

Isa raised a brow. "What other name goes with her's then?"

Molly giggled "What rhymes with Lya, Isa?" she gave a tiny smirk and looked away.

Isa was momentarily confused. "I do not und-" He stopped then, smiling more than he had in a while. "Thank you."

Lea smiled. "Welcome bro."

"You're welcome hun" Molly laughed and then grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy. "Ha." she replied simply and smiled when Lya suddenly became calm and cuddle him from inside her. "Oh... She's trying to cuddle you!"

Isa blushed a bit at this but smiled, feeling the little movements. "How..cute.."

Lea smiled happily. "How are you and your girl Isa?"

Isa nodded. "We are doing just fine, thank you for asking."

"You're dating someone Isa?" Molly mused curious.

Isa nodded. "Indeed I am."

Lea smiled. "I think she's a friend of yours Molly."

"Is it Sheri Turner?" Molly giggled.

Isa nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Lea patted his back. "I heard you got lucky the other night." He smirked.

Isa narrowed his eyes at him. "Drop it, or get hit."

"Oh, so Sheri's a happy girl!" Molly giggled and smiled "Hope you used a condom! I heard she had a high fertility." she laughed and saw him go wide-eyed. "Calm down…"

Isa was freaking out. "I didn't use one! She said I didn't need to!"

Lea shook his head. "She must be on the pill."

"The pill doesn't always work though if you don't take it the same time everyday." Molly replied gently. "Sometime its said you have the chance of having twins."

Isa was now overboard in worry.

Lea slapped his back. "Welcome to parenthood man!"

Isa then fainted.

"Don't scare him Lea!" Molly warned and started fanning Isa's face. "I'm sure she isn't pregnant buddy!"

Lea sighed. "Isa, get up!" He began to get up to for a glass of water.

Molly sighed as well. "Isa kids are wonderful! They show love between two people and they look up to you and adore you. A baby or child sees you as their hero to protect them and nurture them so don't be afraid okay?" she kissed his cheek and gave a gentle smile. "Plus you don't know if she is or not yet!"

Lea came back with water and took a sip of it. "Back up." He carefully pulled Molly back and threw the water on Isa's face.

Isa sat up quickly coughing. "Lea!"

Molly laughed at Isa, "Sheri is on the pill but I don't know how often she takes it so just be careful is you guys have "fun" again." she then giggled and laughed "Horny boy!"

Isa looked down and nodded.

Lea sighed and pats his shoulder. "Isa… come on now."

"Kids are wonderful things Isa! They love you to the ends of earth and your their hero! The person they look up to most!" Molly smiled happily

Isa smiled a bit. "Yes… but…" He looked down. "I'm not very good with children."

Lea looked down sadly

"We'll see about that when Lya is born!" Molly giggled "I bet your marvelous with kiddies Isa!"

Isa shook his head sadly. "No… C-Children aren't my thing... I can't be alone with them something might go wrong..."

Lea looked to him. "Isa… that was never your fault.."

Isa held back tears." I was supposed to watch her, but I failed her..."

"Isa please honey, I'm sure your wonderful with babies" she smiled and hugged him wiping at his eyes. "Honey it was an accident and you were little. Don't blame yourself. You hear me?" she nodded to him and looked to him to answer her.

Isa pulled away from her and buried his face into his hands. "I shouldn't have left..I was going to go get flowers for mother..but I should have brought her..she seemed so happy playing though..I still should have brought her along.."

Lea couldn't help but tear up at the situation.

Molly teared up as well. "It was a simple mistake Isa. You were only three. A father shouldn't treat his baby like that in the first place!" she said as she glared at the wall and became angry. "Your step-father sounds like the devil in my book..."

Isa nodded then whimpered slightly. "He was..I hated him. He is the only one person I've ever wanted to hurt in my life."

Lea sighed sadly. "He was a monster.."

"He sounds like one..." Molly growled and then rubbed her stomach. "Oh, Lya doesn't like it when I'm mad I guess" she laughed a bit.

Lea grew concerned. "Is Lya okay? Is she just kicking or something?"

Isa sat down sadly in a chair and hung his head.

"She just started to move around as if she was telling me to calm down..." Molly said quizzically. She then went over to Isa and rubbed his back. "So Isa did you just want visit us?" She smiled wanting to know why he wanted to come over so suddenly.

Isa looked to her. "I knew that today you were finding out the gender and I grew curious."

Lea smiled a bit. "Oh, alright."

Molly smiled "I think I have a part of Lya's middle name figured out."

Lea and Isa both looked to her as if ask to what it was.

"Isa" Molly mused happily "But I wanted her to have something that involves music in her name as well" she sighed. "But I don't know music terms..." she replied sadly.

Isa smiled happily once again and looked to her. "Why must you treat me so nicely with this honor?"

Lea smiled "How about harmony?"

"Because I love you as family Isa and you've been so nice to me through my mood swings and such and sometimes watched over me when Lea couldn't when I was on bed-rest." She smiled happily than giggled happily at that name. "Harmony... I like it! But what does it mean with music?" she looked to Lea gently.

Isa smiled. "Well, I do count you as my family. That is things family's do for each other."

Lea smiled more. "Harmony is a music term that is mostly used in chorus. It means to make everything come together and make it perfect and beautiful to the ears and eyes."

"Awe Isa..." Molly smiled and hugged him happily then looked to Lea with a bright grin "I love it! Its funny though part of her middle name means Jesus in Arabic!" she laughed and saw Isa smirk making her raise a brow.

Isa smirked and turned to Lea. "And you said my attitude was just me being snobby. I really am someone important."

Lea rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're a reincarnation of him. Jesus didn't have blue hair and a stick up his butt."

Molly hung her head "I shouldn't have said anything" she laughed and hugged Isa more. "Your so sweet though! You'll be a wonderful uncle! I now you love her Isa! Admit it!" she giggled happily.

Isa looked around blankly.

Lea hung his head. "You jerk."

"Oh come on Isa! I know you love her!" Molly then grabbed his hands and place them on her tummy again and felt Lya cuddle and become calm. "She loves you! You have to love her back!"

Isa's lips curled into a smile. "Yes, I have to admit. I do. Any child of yours or Lea's I'll have to love anyway."

"Awe Isa." Lea replied with a happy smile.

"Or Lea's?" Molly became confused by that statement "Lele! Don't leave me!" she said sadly.

Lea looked to her confused. "Why would I leave you baby?"

Isa was now confused by her statement.

Molly was confused by Isa's statement! "You said any child of mine or Lea's you would have to love anyway! It sounds like he's going to leave me!" she started to tear up getting all emotional.

Isa shook his hands quickly. "NO! I meant the children you would have together Molly!"

Lea went over to her and kissed her. "I would never leave you baby!"

"Sorry... My mistake" she looked down feeling so stupid and kissed him back. "I-I'll be in the kitchen making some lunch.. Anything you guys would like specifically?"

Isa shook his head. "I ate on the way, thank you." He sat back down.

Lea kissed her once more and lead her to the couch and made her lays down. "I'll go make lunch. What would you like?"

Molly frowned "No I'll-"

Lea silenced her with a finger to her lips. "No, shush."

Isa shook his head at the couple.

Molly pouted but smiled. "You spoil your girls too much! You know that?" she said sternly but with a big smile.

Lea shrugged. "Bad habit of mine to spoil those I love."

Isa laughed. "This is true."

"Seriously?" Molly asked as she raised a brow and laughed. "Well I like it honey, but I don't like it when your over working yourself and doing everything. I'm okay and Lya's okay. She's not going to be miscarried if I help you paint her room or do the dishes! Or even clean house. Okay? You need to rest and focus on the rest of the semester you have left and then you can relax. Okay?" Molly nodded to him wanting him to agree. "We love you and don't want daddy to be unhappy when his little girl is born." she giggled innocently.

Lea shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine! I told you, you stay off your feet and ankles so they don't swell. And you don't need to be working for hours on one project. I know nothing will happen, but that doesn't mean you have to strain yourself."

Isa sighed. "Lea, you idiot. Basically she is saying she's bored, and wants to spend time with you other than seeing you work yourself ragged."

"Exactly what Isa said" Molly replied with a giggle "I miss you Lea... And your feet and ankles swelling is just apart of pregnancy honey! Trust me other things are going to swell!" she laughed

Isa laughed. "When am I wrong?"

Lea hung his head. "But-"

"I don't know Jesus? When are you?" Molly laughed as she gave Isa another ego boost and looked to Lea. "Baby I miss spending time with you and doing the chores with you! I miss cuddling during your free time! And I miss giving you massages when you studied!" she pouted slightly. "And I especially miss having "fun" with you!" she pouted more and looked him straight in the eyes.

Isa smirked happily to himself.

Lea looked at her sadly. "Molly..I should be doing the chores while you sleep! I should be giving you a message while you eat to your heart's content on junk food! And I would have fun..I'm just busy and tired often.."

She looked back to him sadly. "Baby, you have to understand... I want to be with you! I want to have cute moments with you and I love how you treat me so well but I want you to take a break! I wan you to let me take care of things while you study finals in two weeks! It's the least I can do." she nodded "Its your last year anyway right?"

Lea nodded. "It is. I have to study with Isa anyway. We are taking Japanese together."

Isa nodded. "And while he studies for French, I must study for my German final, and other courses as well."

"There we are! Your done mister! Your studying while I work on the house!" Molly smirked.

Lea hung his head. "Mono wa nani demo." –Whatever-

Isa laughed at that. "Quit pouting.'

"Please don't use Japanese when speaking to me. And too bad Lele! I'm going to let your work load off! Your graduating! Do your finals and actually graduate!" Molly said with a frown.

Lea pouted more. "Mais je ne veux pas vous faire travailler pendant mes études!" -But I don't want to make you work while I study!-

Isa was confused. "No French with those of us that cannot understand. Das ist unhöflich."-That is rude.-

Molly then started speaking in ASL -"That's too bad Lea! I'm not going to have you fail your exams when your about to graduate! I want you to live your dream!"- she nodded as she finished speaking with her hands.

Lea and Isa both understood that.

Lea nodded and pouted still.

Isa laughed at how Molly was in control over Lea for once.

Molly smiled and kissed him. "And then were going to spend more time together, got that?" she raised a brow and smirked.

Lea smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Isa smiled and started to talk about his day, in German. "Mein Tag war eigentlich ziemlich ereignislos. Es bekam keine weitere spannende save für-" -My day was actually pretty uneventful. It didn't get any more exciting save for-

Lea stopped him. "You jerk. We can't understand you."

Isa smirked. "I need practice, and you both have open ears. I don't need a response back."

Molly smiled "Please go on Isa! And Lea you practice too! I'll listen!" she giggled happily.

Isa laughed. "Actually, I was done. I was just going on about my day, and it was pretty uneventful save for now."

Lea crossed his arms. "I don't need no practice."

"Yes you do and don't give me that attitude in less you want me to call your mama!" Molly smirked slyly

Lea suddenly went wide-eyed. "S'il vous plaît ne pas appeler maman! Il va me tuer si il compris que je ne suis pas encore à étudier!" -please do not call Mom! He will kill me if he knew I'm not studying!-

Isa laughed at his reaction.

"Exactly Lele, and I've talked to him and he said Zack was the same way with him that you are with me." Molly laughed "Like father like son I guess!"

Lea smiled a bit. "I guess that's one of the many other things I got from him."

Isa smiled a bit. "You seemed to gain your mother's outwards appearance, but your father's personality."

"Save his spikes! He diffidently got those from his daddy!" Molly giggled "But I love Lele's personality!"

Isa laughed. "Excuse me, my mistake."

Lea smiled. "Why thank you baby." He bent down and kissed her.

"Your welcome!" she giggled and kissed him back. "Just wish you were a little shorter" she laughed.

Isa sighed. "We all do."

Lea smirked. "You're just mad because I could never give you a-" He got a hard slap to the back and winced. "nevermind."

Isa narrowed his eyes at him.

Molly raised a brow at them "What are you talking about?"

Lea rubbed his back. "Nothing babe, just from a long time ago, promise."

Isa taped his fingers on the arm of the chair, glaring him down.

"Oh!" She laughed. "I don't care if you talk about that! It's not like you two are still in love with each other!" she giggled and kisses him gently.

Lea smiled. "Of course not." He kissed her back happily.

Isa smiled a bit then looked down.

Molly smiled and hugged him happily then looked to Isa. "Are you okay?"

Isa looked back up with a small smile. "Just fine."

Lea sat down next to her and cuddled her happily.

"Okay Isa!" Molly giggled and cuddled him back. "Oh lunch!" She got up and went to the kitchen, "What would you boys like!"

Lea quickly got up then remembered what Molly said. "I'll fine with a sammich."

Isa shook his head. "I am fine Molly."

She smiled and nodded. "Coming right up!" she then went and got out the bread and started making Lea a nice sandwich and herself a special PB&J!

Lea smiled. "Thank you!" He turned on the T.V. and began to watch it happily. He felt Isa sit by him on his other side and smiled at him. "Hey Isa! What's up?"

Isa smiled a bit at him. "Nothing, just wanted to watch T.V. with you." he replied.

Lea nodded and continues to watch happily.

Isa opened his mouth to say something but looked down. He had an ache in his heart, but he knew their would be no way for it to be cured.

Molly giggled "Your welcome baby!" she smiled happily as she continues to make them and then started looking for some chips.

Lea was watching T.V happily when he saw Isa look to him. "What's wrong Isa?"

Isa looked down then turned back to the T.V. "Nothing Lea.."

Molly continued to search for chips and finally found them! "Finally!" she giggled and went back tot eh sandwiches and started finishing them happily!

Isa was sitting there in his own world, remembering all the times when it was just himself and Lea. Of course he was happy for his best-friend, he didn't want to take his new life from him or insult it. He just felt..he would never be able to get over him losing, what he thought of Lea at least, his soul-mate...forever...

Molly comes back in with Lea's plate and her own and smiles "Here you are baby!" she handed it to him happily and giggled then saw Isa lost in his own little world. "Isa? You okay hun?" she tapped him gently on the shoulder.

Lea smiled happily and started chowing down.

Isa jerked a bit. "Yes..I'm just fine Molly." He gave a fake smile.

Molly frowned "I can see right through that cheesy fake smile of yours Isa" she was un-amused

Isa looked down.

Lea looked over with a raised brow.

"Whats wrong Isa?" Molly asked concerned.

Isa looked away. "You don't want to know. You'll regret asking for it if I told you."

Lea now grew scared.

Molly frowned "Isa..." she sighed and sat down next to Lea and started to eat her lunch gently, enjoying her PB, Pickle, & J sandwich!

Isa looked to them. "I'm afraid I must go home."

Lea looked to Isa sadly. "Already?"

Isa nodded and stood.

Molly frowned "Okay Isa..." she looked down sadly but then put on a happy smile. "Hug?"

Isa smiled some. "Sure." He went over to hug Molly and hugged her tight. He went to hug Lea then stopped. He kept his look of longing that someone would give to a long missed lover hidden away from them and quickly hurried out.

Lea shook his head. "Weird.."

Molly raised a brow. "What Lele?" she asked concerned.

Lea looked to her. "I thought I saw him give me a look of..longing.."

Molly frowned and looked down. "Oh no..." she started to tear up sadly.

Lea grew concerned. "Molly?" He took her hand.

"Lele... He still loves you... I can see it in his eyes... He still loves you and I took you away..." She cried and sniffled sadly.

Lea looked down. "Oh.." He took her into his arms. "Don't cry. It wasn't you Molly. Honest."

"I know but... It just looks like I stole something precious to him" she looked down and away crying.. "I feel so terrible..."

Lea hugged her tight. "baby..it's okay..he'll be okay..I promise." He kissed her. "Now, let's finish eating and me go back to studying.

Molly nodded and finished gently and started to rub his shoulders. "Your so stressed baby.." she then started to massage all his knots out gently.

Lea sighed happily as he continued to eat. "Thank you for this Molly." Lea had to admit, he could get used to a little time of relaxing and happy time.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

Molly sat in the car blindfolded and wondering where they are going. "Lea honey, where are we going?" she was nervous about this and wanted to know. She started rubbing her tummy to calm Lya down and cuddles her tummy gently.

Lea smiled at her as he drove and patted her leg. "It will be okay Molly. You'll like where I'm taking you! You just gotta have patience."

"Okay baby" she replied gently and wishes she could actually see where they were in Radiant Garden. She rolled down the window a bit and smiled "Smells so nice out even though its winter." she giggled

Lea smiled at her more. "You're so cute, did you know that?" He saw their destination coming up, and smiled happily.

"Yes I do, you tell me everyday how cute I am and how cute Lya is going to be too!" She giggled and smiled happily as she hugs her tummy gently loving her baby that was in her SO much.

Lea laughed and nodded. "Just making sure you're paying attention to me still each day." He pulled up to their building and got out, turning the car off. He then went to Molly and made sure her blindfold was still on her tight and helped her out.

Molly smiled as he helped her out and cuddles his chest gently when she's close to him. "Your such a gentleman you know that Lea?" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek gently with a smile.

Lea smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her tight and hugged her close. "Thanks for the compliment." He then returned the kissing of the cheek and rubbed her tummy gently.

Molly smiled at him kissing her cheek and even more when he started rubbing her tummy, she loves how caring Lea is to their baby even when she isn't born yet! It makes her happy to know Lya has such a good daddy that will always make her feel special, like he does with her. "You're going to be such a good daddy, you know that?" she smiled brightly her forest green eyes shining from under the blindfold.

Lea smiled at her and kisses her happily. "You really think so?" He now went to rubbing the sides of her belly and leant down, kissing it gently. "Has Lya been good today, or been a bit hyper like her daddy?"

She giggled at her tummy being kissed and smiles " She's been hyper now since you've been touching her and kissing her. She always gets so excited and happy when you're close to her and showing her loves." Molly smiled as she puts a hand through Lea's hair. "I hope she's as beautiful as you in personality and looks." she nodded as she kisses his forehead softly and giggles at Lya's kicks and cuddles.

Lea smiled happily, feeling the kicks and moving around in her tummy. He then saw two teeny tiny hands sticking out from her skin and smiles gently at them. "She's so precious." he said to Molly and rubbed and kissed the tiny hands and cuddled them happily.

Molly cocked her head to the side and saw the little hands starts tearing up. "Oh my god! She's so precious!" She cried as she took off the blindfold to get a better look and just smiles and cries more. "She's such a sweetheart like her mommy and daddy" she giggled as she rubs and cuddles the hands with her fiance and giggles like crazy over the cuteness factor.

Lea smiled at Molly and got back up, kissing her gently. "I love you..and I love our little Lya too." He kissed her again and brought her close, rubbing her back gently.

"I love you too honey, and I love our little Lya too." She smiled happily as she kissed him back and then started to melt into him as he rubbed her back making her cuddle him and just be as close as she possibly could to him. "I'm so glad I found you, I wouldn't want anyone else to be the father of my baby or anyone else to be my husband." she kissed him and just held him as close as she could possible can just in love with him.

Lea smiled at that and continued rubbing happily. He then kissed her more and teared up at what she said. "Oh Molly..you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that come from you."

"Really baby? It means that much to you?" Molly asked as she teared up and smiled. She then kissed him and hugs him close but gets a bit turned on but ignores it for now.

"Yes, I really mean it." Lea said, kissing her over and over and pulling her closer.

Molly giggled and smiled more and more as he kisses her over and over. She felt him pick her up and goes wide-eyed "L-Lea! Don't strain your back baby!" she let out scared he would get hurt from carrying her.

Lea laughed and kissed her gently. "I'm not going to hurt myself! You're actually pretty light, baby and all."

Molly was astounded by this "No way! You're just trying to be nice and say that!" She pouted but gave him a gentle kiss.

He shook his head. "Nope. Being honest and truthful."

She raised a brow but smiled and nodded to him gently. She then looked over and saw where they were and just started giggling like a lunatic! "Oh Lea! You're just too good to me sometimes!" She said as she kissed him over and over cuddling him to death.

Lea smiled and kissed her happily as she kissed him. He then started to walk inside. "No, I'm just treating you the way all women should be treated at all times."

"I bet every woman I know is jealous I found such a sweet, caring, loving, beautiful man like you!" Molly giggled and smiled happily as she cuddles and shows him loves. Just kisses him to death being in love with such a beautiful man from appearance to his soul.

Lea smiled at her warmly and cuddled her back. "I bet they are. But they can't have me, ever. Because I will always be yours." He then set her down gently and pulled her close to him in his arms and kisses her with a passion.

Molly was surprised by the kiss but just melted into him kissing him back with just as much passion and love he was putting into it for her. "I'm so lucky."

Lea nodded as he kissed her. "As am I."

She giggled and smiled happily "So are we going to look at all the fishy's?" she took his hand gently looking up at him.

He nodded and took her hand and started to walk with her.

She smiled and walked along with him happily and found the pufferfish exhibit first. "Oh wow some of these guys are pretty." she grinned

Lea smirked. "As good looking as me?"

"Oh no, I know which fish is as good looking as you." She smirked back and led him over to find the fish as good looking as her fiance.

Lea laughed and gave a quick glance. "Nope. None are compared to me."

"Not even the LionFish baby?" She asked she looked to him. "Because their pretty gorgeous looking fish." walks over to the tank and points to them happily.

"Nope, not even the Lionfish." he replied.

"Well I have to agree with that because if you were going to be a fish, you would probably be like some water dragon or a new species." she smiled and laughed.

"Water dragon?" he asked. "Why would you say that?"

"Well we're talking about fish and no other fish compare so it would have to be some mythical, something beautiful so it can compare to my gorgeous husband and I just see your animal being a dragon a fire one though." she nodded gently "Seems to be your natural element."

Lea nodded and smiled. "Makes sense now."

"Of course it does because you're damn sexy" Molly laughed and smiled as she grabs his ass smirking.

Lea jumped a bit. He wasn't used to Molly being so forward, but damn he liked it!

Has just been so horny lately and just loves his ass so much! His hips as well. She then starts massaging his ass happily and one of his hips with a seductive look as she purrs. "Oh how tight it is." she mused as she grabbed it hard and massaged more.

Lea was holding back a groan but it came out as some weird whining sound. He blushed a bit at that but pulled her close and has her in a death grip. "I-I saw a pretty big looking bathroom back there...want to go "check it out"?"

Molly smirked at that and nodded excitedly "Oh yes please! Just lead the way my prince" she giggled as she put a hand down trying to make him happier.

Lea quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Not right here baby..." He then almost ran with her to the bathroom and snuck inside family bathroom, closing the door and locking it tight.

Molly came out fixing her hair gently rubbing her belly to calm Lya down "Woah you're sure excited, daddy must of did a good job in making mama happy as always." she giggled and smirked back at him.

Lea was walking out with a big grin and almost skipped down the halls. He took one of her hands gently and kissed it, winking while doing it.

She giggled as she skipped along with him. "You want to see the Seahorses now? Their my favorite." She smiled brighter than the sun.

"Sure thing!" he replied happily.

"Yay!" Molly smiled happily and skipped along with him kissing his hand now and giving a gentle smile. She looked over and were at the tank. "You know I always wished men could be like Seahorses sometimes and maybe hold the baby. You know?"

Lea nodded but smiled at her. "Yeah, I bet it's tough, having all that weight and not being able to get comfortable late at night...but hey! Where my parents came from, it was possible!"

"Oh I know, your mama wouldn't of had you in less they did a special surgery and used a egg with your mother and father's sperm." She nodded and rubbed her tummy gently "I love being pregnant with our Lya though, its been such a wonderful experience so far."

Lea shook his head. "No..my mama is my true mama. No one else's eggs or surgery or anything."

"I know that baby, I'm saying if the technology they had where they lived didn't exist their next option would be surgery and such." She nodded gently as she hugs him. "You know how much I love you?"

He nodded, understanding now. He then pulled her close as they hug. "Yes I do."

"Do you really know?" She asked with a gentle smile hugging him close and tearing up when she feels Lya trying to touch her father.

Lea nodded. "Yes I know." He then felt little hands rubbing his abs and looked at her tummy, seeing two tiny hands desperately trying to get free. He smiled warmly at them and placed his own hands over the little ones.

She just cried happily at her child loving her father so much and rubs her big belly all over and bends over kissing it. "You little going to be getting your daddy's attention as much as possible and you're most likely going to get it knowing your daddy with women!" She laughed and smiled as she cried from joy.

Lea was smiling happily and bent forward, kissing the tiny tiny hands happily and cuddling them a bit. "I love you so much Lya...more than anything in this world."

Molly then felt Lya just going nuts cuddling and kicking for her father like crazy! "Dang you just get her all riled and excited!"

Lea smiled happily and loves feeling all the kicks and happiness coming from his baby.

Laughs and smiles at her child showing her father loves and happiness. "She's such a sweet girl and isn't even out in the world yet!"

Lea nodded. "I know!" X'3

She kissed him gently then took his hand went over to the shark tank happily "Hello " she laughed as the shark stared at them.

Lea eyed the shark carefully. "I hate these kind of animals...so...destructive."

"They're what keep our ocean populations in balance though honey. Without them our oceans would be overcrowded." Molly nodded as she looked at the Great White.

He shrugged. "Eh, still though. I don't like them.."

"I don't like them either but without them nature in the water would be imbalanced. You know I mean?" She asked as she looked to him gently.

"Yeah, I do."

Molly nodded then saw a sign making her eyes light up "You want to pet some Manrays!?" She asked with a big grin giggling like a little girl.

Lea laughed and smiled. "Let's go pet some!"

She laughed and smirked slyly and started walking over to the petting tank to pet Manrays, Starfish, and maybe Urchins.

He walked with her happily and kissed her cheek. He smiled happily when they made it to the the tank and started to lean over and petted a manray. "Ew! This thing is slimy."

Molly laughed at his reaction and started petting on happily "I think they feel like wet rubber." She giggled and pointed to a starfish "Pet that you might like it better sweetie" she smiled reassuringly.

Lea nodded and started to pet the starfish gently. "And this one feels like a cactus!" He took it out of the water gently for a quick second and set it on her stomach.

"Its not going to stick in less its on my skin Lele!" Molly laughed as the starfish tried to stick to her desperately.

"I wonder how Lya would like it, it is what I was aiming for!"

Molly laughed at that and lifts up her shirt showing off her huge belly that was white but had no stretch marks yet and smiled at it and rubbed it "Well lets see." she smiled as she places the starfish on her tummy.

Lea smiled and watched as the Starfish clung to her tummy and laughed.

She giggled at it and felt Lya try and touch it and rub the suckers in awe. "She's so curious, she trying to touch it and rub it Lea. She's already a smart little girl." she mused gently as she rubs her tummy and shows it loves by gently tickling and massaging her tummy.

Lea smiled happily and kissed her tummy. "I love you Lya! My smart little girl." He then put the starfish back in the tank gently.

"She loves you too Lea, very much just like me!" Molly giggled as she strokes his face lovingly and then puts the blindfold on him with a evil smile.

Lea made a surprised face then put his hands on her hips. "Oh ho, so you like things THAT way?" he said with a laugh.

"Why yes I do thank you!" She laughed "Now I want you to put your hands in the tank and pick up whatever you touch alright?" she smirked slyly and was happy he couldn't see.

He frowned a bit but nodded. "Alright." He then reached into the tank and began to feel around.

"Don't frown Lele! All you have to worry about is just one animal!" She giggled as she rubs her fiance's tummy and chest gently.

Lea smirked at that and sneakly moved his hands from the water. He then shook them dry and placed his hands on her sides. "Now THERE'S something I'm familiar with, and want to touch." He then started to move his hands up as he kissed her gently.

Molly laughed gently at him as she kissed him back "Dang I was hoping you would play my game." She smiles and took the blindfold off to see his pretty eyes. "So beautiful, I hope she has your eyes, so much I do." she nodded as she put a hand through his luscious red spikes gently.

He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap gently. "I love you Molly. So very much." He then kissed her with a passion and rubbed her tummy gently.

She smiled at that happily giving a warm gentle smile "I love you too Lea, so very much" She kissed him back with just as much passion and love and smiled at her tummy being rubbed and their child calming and becoming sleepy. "Awe I think she's going to sleep baby." she giggled as she felt her baby get calm and lay down.

Lea smiled at that and hugged her tummy gently and kissed it. "Have a nice nap Lya. I love you so very much too."

Molly laughed quietly at that and grinned "She loves you so very much too Lea, and I imagine she will be happy about her nap." She smiled at his gentleness with their child that was in her and tears up "You act like such a mother sometimes with your gentleness, its what makes you a great father already Lea. That motherly aura you have." she nodded and leaned over kissing his nose softly.

Lea smiled happily and kissed her again and again. "Why thank you Molly. I always love those kind of compliments."

"And I always love when I give you those compliments." She mused as he helped him up gently and smiled "Are we done here, or do you want to do more?"

Lea shook his head. "Nope, we're good. Unless you want more." He smirked.

"Oh what more could I have?" She smirked back at him.

"Anything you want sexy lady." he replied with a wink.

"Then how about a cuddle session and then fun time when we get home?" She giggled with a smirk as she winked back happily.

Lea nodded happily. "That'll work."

"Yay! Lets go then!" Molly laughed but saw his look "Lea? Did you forget something baby?" she became

concerned.

Lea nodded. "I think I have..."

"What did you forget?" She asked with concern but suddenly got blindfolded again. "Lea?" she was not confused.

"It's nothing baby! Just follow me!"

"Okay baby" She laughed as she held his hand tight smiling.

He nodded and smiled as they walked back in.

She smiled but raised a brow as they went upstairs stairs "Lea...?"

Lea looked to her. "Yes?"

"I have a blindfold on... Can you help me up the stairs so I won't fall please?" She asked gently.

Lea nodded and kissed her cheek. "Of course, I got you."

"I know, you'll always have me." She smiled as she kissed his cheek back and he lead her up the stairs to the surprise.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

Lea smiled and kissed her back. "Of course I'll always have you babe." He then proceeded to try and find Mike, the man who was helping him with his surprise.

Molly smiled at that "I know you always will my handsome man. For me and Lya." She cuddled him a bit as they walked up the stairs.

He smiled and nodded. "Yep!" He then found Mike and waved happily. "Yo Mike!"

She giggled and saw the man in a wet suit. "Lea, what are we doing...?" she became concerned as well as cautious.

Lea smiled. "You just have to wait and see!"

Mike walked up. "You guys ready to ready to go?" he said while smiling.

After about 10 minutes and some difficulty with Molly's suit they were now in wet suits and above the tank.

Molly looked into the tank nervously "Um... How do we get in this exactly...?"

Lea smiled and held her hand tight.

Mike nodded at them. "When you're ready, jump in by your feet."

She looked to Lea nervously and held hand a bit tight. "Don't let go... Please..."

Lea shook his head. "I promise. I won't."

Molly pouted "Why are you shaking your head?" she laughed slightly.

"To confirm I wasn't going to leave you of course." he said while smiling.

"Oh okay Lele" she giggled and held his hand tight and looked to him ready.

Lea smiled and nodded. "One...two...three!" He then jumped in with her happily.

They were now in the water and Molly couldn't help but smile at the beauty she was seeing before her eyes all the fish and just everything! "Lea... This is beautiful!"

Lea smiled and nodded. "I know! I knew you would love it!" x3

Molly giggled as she took out her mouth piece and took out his. "I know you'll love this." She then kissed him deeply and happily. ;3

Lea smiled happily and kissed her back happily and just as deep. ;D

She then started to get heated and smirked at him leading him over to rocks as they kept their lip lock. "I know you want it again." she giggled and smirked even more ;3

Lea nodded happily, feeling like a kid being able to have all the candy he could possibly want.

Molly laughed as she brought him over and kissed him even more and let him have at her.

Lea was climbing out from the tank and surfaced above. He was panting and laid against the edge. "Damn.."

Molly comes up just fine giggling and winks "I hope you want more when we get home tiger." She smirked and kissed him happily. ;3

He smiled happily and panted even more like a dog. "Is today an early birthday for me?"

"Yes and no" she replied "My hormones are just going really crazy and you're the sexiest man alive babe. ;D

"Well well." he responded with a smirk. "I guess today is my best day ever."

"Mine as well" Molly laughed as she pulled him into a close hug and kissed him again "You're so beautiful." She then started to giggle suddenly

Lea smiled then raised a brow. "What is up with you?"

She laughed "F-Fish... Tickling my tummy!" XD

Lea smiled even more then before. "Really?" XD

"Yes take a look!" she laughed as they investigated her belly.

Lea dove back under and saw. He laughed at the site. The fishes were actually touching her tummy and moved back as little hands tried to touch them!

Molly giggled even more as their curious daughter tried to touch them. "Such a curious little mind you have."

Lea smirked and rubbed her belly as the fish swam away. "Obviously its like mine."

Molly laughed "Yes most definitely she's just like her handsome daddy." ;3

He smiled and laughed. "I love you." X'3

"I love you too baby!" X3 Molly giggled as she started getting out gently.

"Here, let me help you." he then jumped out and helped her up carefully.

She smiled up at him as she got out and started rubbing her big tummy "She's going to be a big baby I know it." She giggled and kissed her tummy gently.

Lea smiled and kissed her tummy as well. "I was a big baby. Mom nearly killed me on sight for it." He saw her look. "I was kidding."

"Oh okay." She laughed nervously. ." "How much did you weigh babe?"

Lea thought about it. "About..10-11 pounds maybe? It was mostly because of my boney body! Not because I was fat and got stuck or anything."

"I know. You are pretty skinny sweetie." Molly giggled and poked his hips "I imagine you got stuck with those." She laughed

He nodded. "Yep. Got the skinny-ness from my mom, hips from dad."

She giggled at that "And height from both of them." XD

"Yep!" he added laughing.

Molly smiled at him and giggled "You want to change and dry off baby?"

"Yes please! It would be more comfortable."

"Oh yes it would" She then took his hand lead him to the dressing room smirking a bit.

Lea laid on the benches they had to lay your things on when changing panting hard. "God damn.." he said while rubbing Molly's back.

Molly giggles and kisses him softly "You know you are happy about this" ;D

He nodded happily. "I am! Just..spent."

"I bet you are so I'll leave your little friend alone now." She giggled as she got dressed.

He pouted a bit then nodded. "Understood." he got up and did the same.

"Hey no pouting, I'll give you what you want still" XD

He then perked up. "Oh yeah!"

"There's my perky fiance!" she giggled as she got her jeans on.

He pulled his shirt over his head. "Yep! That's me!"

Molly shook her head as she pulled her shirt on as well and kisses him softly "Hey sugar show me all your love all your giving me is friction! Hey sugar what do you gotta say?"

He smiled at that and kissed her back gently. "I love it when you sing."

"Oh really?" She smiled "I love it when you sing to. Your voice is so pretty."

He shook his head. "Nah. Not really. I don't even know how I got it! My parents don't sing."

"God works in mysterious ways babe."

"That he does.."

Molly giggled and nodded "You ready to go?"

Lea smiled and nodded. "Yep!" :D

Molly laughed and nodded gently taking his hand into hers and started to walk out of the changing room with him while having a big smile on her face.

Lea held her hand happily swinging it gently as he walked with her. "So, you like today so far?"

"Oh yes! Very much so dear!" X'3

"Good! You want to go home or you up for anything else?"

"Well I'm not tired yet" Molly laughed "And Lya is so hyper, I think we should get our energy's down. But what about you baby? Are you tired?"

He shook his head. "Nah, not that much. But I bet by tonight I won't want to do anything." he laughed.

"Me either!" she laughed then looked to him with a gentle smile.

Returning the smile, he gave her a quick gentle kiss.

Molly giggled at that and just grinned "Such the romantic."

"Romantic? More like a charmer." ;3

"You're both romantic and charming! You're my Prince Charming" ;3

"Oh yeah? Then how about when we get home, let me show you how charming I can be." ;3

"Oh I would enjoy that baby!" Molly let out in a seductive tone gently as she strokes his chest gently. ;3

Lea groaned a bit but pulled her close. "Uh uh, gotta wait till we get home."

"Yes sir" she giggled and started walking away while shaking her butt and hips as she did so. ;)

He let out a silent prayer of thank you before running after her.

Molly continued shaking her butt and hips as she walked away from him the whole time smirking as she whispered to herself. "I knew you couldn't resist me." ;)

Lea whimpered wanting her now! D'X

Molly just laughed as she exited the Aquarium XD

He followed with a pout. :'(

"Are you sad Lea?" X)

Lea nodded sadly and let out a sad whine. "Yes.."

"Now why is my Lele sad?" Molly asked with a frown.

Lea mumbled out, "Because I can't get any till I get home.."

"You wanna do it somewhere... Kinky?" she asked with a seductive tone and a cute little smirk.

Lea's eyes grew wide. "Yes!" =O!

"Alright where have you always in your wildest fantasies have you wanted to do the nasty?" X)

He thought for a minute and scratched his head. "Well, don't think of me as some perv or anything, but like.. public." 3"

"You wanna have sex in a hotel but in the window?" She replied with a sexy smile and ever so gentle kiss on the lips.

Lea nodded happily and had a big smile. "Yes!" :D He returned the kiss with a big smile.

"Alright then we have a romantic evening there if you want." She giggled as she started to rub his chest.

Lea kept in a groan and held her close with a gentle smile. "Sounds like like a plan."

"Oh it does" ;)

"Yes it does." ;D "Let's go!" He then scooped her up happily and walked out to their car.

Molly shrieked in surprise but then smiled and laughed. "Well aren't you excited! Lya seems excited too." xD

"Oh yeah?" he said with a laugh. "Well, she's just happy her parents are showing love." =3 He then kissed her tummy happily.

"Yeah she should be happy about how much mama and daddy love each other." She replied with a smile and kisses her tummy too. "She's going to be so perfect."

Lea nodded with a smile. "I know she is!"

Molly nodded as well with big grin "So pretty like her daddy" X'3

Lea smiled at big at that. "You really think she'll be like that?" :D

"Of course! You have stronger genes then me baby. Plus we both have green eyes either way she'll have green maybe blue cause your mom but either way she'll be so pretty, gorgeous, and just plain beautiful." she smiled the way a mother does and she just looked like a parent in that moment and so happy to even just talk about their child even if they are still in her tummy. It makes her happy to just think about Lya. X'3

Lea saw the look on her face and knew it was bonding time for her and Lya. So he just smiled gently at her and placed her in the front seat of the car gently and kissed her before getting into his side and starting it up.

Molly kissed him back gently with a smile and started putting her seatbelt on gently then started rubbing her tummy right after she clicked it in and just sat there rubbing her tummy, giving it loves while still having that same smile. X'3

He smiled at her and began to drive away. "So, what hotel? Or do you care?"

"Oh I don't care baby." X'3

"Good! Then I know just the place!"

"Oh really?" She smirked at him as she stroked his leg.

"Y-Yeah really!"

"Then lets go baby." She said as she unzipped his fly.

He then pressed on the gas a bit more and gripped the steering wheel tight. "You got it.."

Molly laughed but it was teasing one as she fondled him happily.

Lea groaned and laid back in his seat happily.

She giggled gently as she continued happily "You like that big boy?"

"Yes!" he squeaked out then blushed from it.

"Oh what a cute squeak!" She then proceeded by squeezing and pumping a bit harder and faster.

He let out a throaty groan and drove even faster. "We can't g-get there fast enough!"

"No we can't" Molly then jerked on him and pumped even harder.

Lea let out a yell of pleasure from the lust and moved one hand of his to her arm and tried to move it. "Unless you want 30 minutes of a romance instead of a whole night, I would stop.."

Molly pretended to pout but let him go gently and kissed his cheek. "To think you liked it." She then placed him back in his pants and zipped his fly. "That was my favorite toy too" T3T

Lea smirked and nodded. "Don't worry, you'll get to play with it later tonight." ;D

"Oh yay!" She squealed ^.^!

He laughed and proceeded to pull up to nicest and most expensive hotel in town.

Molly was wide-eyed "Can we afford this..." She knew Lea just graduate from College but at home they mostly survived on ramen and well what they could buy at the store. "I don't want our pockets to be completely empty..." she looked to him nervously.

Lea smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry babe. It's not our money, its my parents." He then winked and pulled out his dad's debit card.

She was now more nervous. "Is Zack going to freak out...?"

"You kidding? He's some war hero. He's got more money than he knows what to do with. All they do is take trips to everywhere with it! A few hundred won't make a difference."

"I thought your dad was in a program where your parents used to live called SOLDIER." she replied gently but nodded. "Alright, I hope they won't mind."

"He is, or was. But he didn't just sit around there. He was in certain..battles you could say I guess. And won them." xD

"Awe well lets go make your fantasy real baby!" ;)

":D" He turned off the car and got out and went over happily and helped her out.

She giggled as she took her seat belt off and proceeded to get out of the car.

He smiled and held her hand happily as they went inside.

She smiled back gently and held his hand tight and walked over to see the receptionist and smiled. "Hello."

Lea looked around the lobby quietly, already knowing what room he would get.

"Hello and how may I help you two today?" The receptionist asked with a smile

"Yeah hi! :D Can we have the top floor pent for.. two nights please?" he asked with a smile as he got his debit card out.

She nodded and looked on the computer to see if it was taken but saw it wasn't and smiled taking the card gently and swiped it.

Molly was so excited about this and couldn't stop smiling! She looked up at Lea and just hugged him. X'3

"Yeah! Thanks ma'am!" Lea took the card back and the keys to the room holding Molly's hand as they headed for the elevator.

"I can't believe we're staying here for the weekend." :D

"Better believe it baby! I know you've been wanting to get out somewhere cause you're always stuck in the house, so, ta da!"

Molly smiled so big at that. "Well it's definitely a change from being in the house! And we could get really kinky tonight and tomorrow night." ;)

Lea got so happy at that and lead her into the elevator happily and pressed the top floor button.

She smirked and snaked a dainty hand down his pants and boxers happily. ;)

"B-Babe! Not yet!"

Molly pouted and pulled her hand out gently.

Lea let out a sigh of relief.

She continued to pout but smiles at him.

When the doors opened, Lea got out the keys and unlocked the door. When he saw inside he almost fainted. "Woah! =O!"

"Holy crap! =O!" Molly was so amazed and in aue! "This is so-"

"Amazing!"

She giggled and laid on the bed happily. "It's so soft! Lea come feel!" =3

Lea went over happily and felt the comforter. "Wow you're right!"

"I love this!" she then stuck her hand down his pants happily. X'3

Lea went wide eyed. "Woah there!"

Molly didn't care if he refused she started pumping and foundling him happily.

Lea just laid back on the bed and groaned. "Oh Molly.."

She smirked happily and started messing with his pants happily.

He started to pant a bit and just let her take over.

"Well hello there , I've missed you" she giggled and kissed happily

Lea jerked up a bit, not having a BJ in a while. He then placed his hands in her hair holding it tight but not hurting her.

She giggled and starts petting and sucking him happily. "Mmm so yummy"

He was letting out sounds that no one person should be able to make. "God Molly.."

Molly then started sucking hard and fast on giving bites and kisses. "Will bite back soon baby?" she asked seductively.

Lea nodded hurriedly still groaning and squirming around. "Yeah...REALLY soon"

"Oh good I can't wait to taste your sweetness." She giggled against him and started to deep throat and suck even harder on him. "God you're so good..." ;)

Lea went wide-eyed and gripped her hair tight and released hard, Mr Snake getting really happy and biting back a bunch.

Molly took it all in and let go smiling. "Mmm that was delicious. Now do you want to make me feel better?" ;)

"Yeah. But like, let me rest first.." he said, spent.

"Yes baby." She giggled and rubbed her tummy gently.

Lea looked up at that and smiled. "She moving or kicking any?"

"She's moving a lot actually. I think she was happy I made daddy feel better." X'3

He smiled at that. "Awe what a sweety."

"I know. I love her SO much! She is going to be such a beautiful person." X'3

"I know she is! Just like her mama."

Molly smiled at that. "You're too sweet Lele." She then kissed him ever so gently and happily.

He kissed her back gently and softly as well with a smile. "I love you Molly."

"I love you too Lele." she then hugged him and teared up gently. "Lele... Promise you'll never leave me..." she then started crying.

Lea frowned then hugged her tight. "Molly. I've told you time and time again I would never leave you. Promise."

"I know... I'm just scared... You know that silver-haired scientist at the Castle... He looks like he's up to something..."

"Molly, look at me." He tilted her chin up at him. "If anything happened to me, I promise you from the bottom of my heart, I would always watch over you and Lya. Forever and ever."

Molly couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you Lea... I know I can always count on you baby." She then snuggled into him gently "You're my true love"

"And you're mine." He snuggled her back and kissed her head gently. "Now, want to call some room service?"

"Heck yes! Were starving!" She laughed and kissed him back giggling.

"Awesome! You can eat your heart out then!"

"Yes! Lets get some good comfort food!" 3

He smiled and nodded, picking up the phone in the room.

Molly giggled happily feeling a bit spoiled but was happy!

"Yeah room service?" Lea said as the line picked up. "Send one of everything up to the penthouse."

Molly went wide-eyed! "Will your parents notice that?"

He shrugged. "Nah." He then get a call on his cell phone. Grabbing it, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Lea have you seen my debit card? I can't seem to find it" Zack replied gently.

Molly went wide-eyed and mouthed "Oh no!"

Lea casually shrugged. "Nope, haven't seen it anywhere dad." he said while twirling the card in his hand.

"Oh okay baby. If Molly's there tell her I said hi!" he smiled gently.

Molly was so scared and was seriously sweating.

"Of course! Talk to you later dad!"

"Alright buddy! See ya!" He then hung up.

Molly was breathing heavy from being so scared... "Man..."

He shook his head. "C'mon Molly, I got this."

"I know but I don't like lying to people. I was always a bad liar." XP

"Not me! I got that trait from mom." xD

Molly laughed "He was a Turk right?"

"Yep yep! Best of the best when it comes to lying!"

She shook her head at that "You sound proud of that!" XD

He shrugged gently. "Well..lying can save a life sometimes.."

"That's true, a little white lie is never bad."

"Yeah see? Not that bad."

"Nope not that bad" She smiled gently

He nodded with a small smile. "You wanna do anything while we wait for the food?"

"Hmm... Well we could play a game." ;)

"Hmm, what kind of game?" ;D

"How about... Strip goldfish?" she laughed and took out a deck of cards.

"Goldfish?" XD

"I meant go fish" =3=

"Oh! I get you now!" XD

"Meanie" XP She giggled and smiled

"Meh!" he laughed. "Let's get this going!"

"Get your pants and boxer's on then" XD

"Fine." =3=" He got them on with a pout.

"Oh stop your pouting!" Molly giggled

He pouted more. "No."

"Oh Lea" She laughed and started to shuffle the cards. X'3

He smiled and kissed her cheek. X3

"Oh you cutie!" she started passing out their cards by three's and they had each 7 cards in their hand. "Alright lets have some fun." she smirked and placed the remainder of the cards in between them.

He smirked and looked at his cards. "You got a 3?"

"Go fish. Take a card and take off a piece of clothing." XD

He pouted. "Which piece?"

"Hmm your shoe." she laughed and took it off for him.

"Lame." he laughed and drew a card.

"Meh." Molly smirked and looked "Have a 10?"

"Nope. Shirt, off." ;)

Molly pouted and took off her shirt and was wearing a real lacey aqua bra. "Happy?" she took a card.

Lea didn't even answer, for he was staring at her chest.

Molly just shook her head. "Does someone like my even bigger boobs?" XD

He nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Wanna guess my bust size real quick?" ;D

"Yeah but I might have to feel around to guess.."

"Well you are my fiance. Go ahead." she laughed and thrusted her chest to him.

Lea made a happy sound and threw his cards behind him, and began to feel around all over her chest.

"So what do you think baby?" ;D

"I think I'm a lucky man.."

Molly giggled. "Oh really? Then what's my bust?" ;)

"Big..and-" He then face planted into her breasts and stayed there. :D

Molly laughed "My bust is a 40 EE"

"No way!" He hugged her so close, voice muffled from face being gone.

"Yes way, it's mostly because they're filled with milk." She laughed and rubbed his back. "You wanna just stay there or finish the game?" XD

"Here please...God please..."

"Would you like the bra off?" XD

=O "Please!"

Molly just laughed and nodded. "Yes baby." she then unclasped her bra in the back gently and slipped it off happily. "That feels so good." X3

He then proceeded to making a squealing sound and laid her down happily and started kissing her chest and neck.

Molly moaned smiling up at him gently and started kissing his face gently. "Oh Lea..."

Lea groaned and began to pull down his pants while still kissing her so much. "Oh Molly.."

"Take me Lea... Please... My beautiful man... Take me..." she had a lusty look in her eyes and smiled. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Molly." He then pulled down her pants and slide in, groaning loud.

"Oh god that felt so good... More baby... More..."

Lea began to thrust hard and fast into her, groaning loud. "Oh God yes Molly...it feels so good.."

"I know baby... God I love you... Yes baby... Yes... Go... More..." she moaned and whimpered happily in pleasure. "You're my one and only love..."

"Glad to hear that..." He then shifted around and started going deeper into her. "Oh Molly...Yes..Oh God yes.." he groaned and whined in pleasure.

Molly started rocking her hips hard against him wanting him deeper in her. "Oh lord... Oh Lea..." she went up and kissed him then gently bit his bottom lip and pulls it gently.

Lea yelled out in pleasure and brought her closer by holding her hips down tight. "Molly..I'm so close...I'm gonna-"

"I-I Know baby... I'm so close too... I want it so bad..." She moaned deeper and deeper and started to squeal and shriek in pleasure! "Oh my god! I'm gonna! I'm gonna-!"

Lea let out a loud groan yelling out in pleasure and released hard into her. "MOLLY!"

Molly climaxed so hard and started screaming in pleasure! "LEA!"

He pulled out and flopped down by her on the bed, face in the pillow. "You always know how to make me feel better babe."

"And you know how to make me feel so special and beautiful" She smiled stroking his hair gently and softly.

Lea let out a happy sound at that and leaned his head up, smiling at her. "Awe really?"

"Yes baby. You make me feel so special and happy." Molly then kissed him "You're just a special person to me. And always make me and Lya feel special. And because that I'll let you have one of your other fantasies before we have sex in public." ;D

He was curious. "Which one? =o"

"Hmm I think it had to do with my boobs or butt." XD

"Oh that one!" XD

"Which one baby?" Molly laughed.

"Boobs.." 3"

"Wanna try it?" she giggled and pressed her boobs into his face happily. ;D

Lea nodded happily. "Yes!"

"Well come on then!" ;)

He sat up smiling then looked around blushing a bit and getting embarrassed.

"Baby it's just me, you're okay." Molly smiled gently stroking his cheek gently.

"Yeah, but..it's demeaning on your part..and well.." He then got under the covers and covered his head.

"I know you respect me though baby." she then got under the covers and looked at him "Baby you know you're important to me right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Well it's okay then cause I know you'll always show me respect and treat me like you would yourself." Molly smiled gently and placed a hand on his cheek.

Lea smiled and kissed her hand then looked up at her with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. So there is no need to be shy with me." She smiled and kissed him deeply with passion.

He kissed her back with deep passion, holding her close and smiling.

she giggled gently "You're so good to me baby." X'3

"Nah! Just me being a normal man." =3

"Well you my man" Molly giggled and kissed him more.

Lea kissed her back more and pulled her over him.

"Oh I get to take over now?" ;)

"Well yes of course. It is your weekend." ;D

"Oh ho ho" ;D She giggled and slided down on him and moans gently as she does. "God you feel so great..." ;)

Lea groaned and held her hips tight. "You do too.."

"Why thank you sweetheart." Molly smirked down at him starting to rocking slow and steady on him. She pressed her chest against him gently with a seductive smile.

Lea closed his eyes and let out a string of moans and began to massage her chest and squeeze it. Right when he started to get a good rhythm, he heard the door knock. "XI"

The bellhop knocked on the door and was smiling. "Room service!" :D

Molly whined sadly and slipped off him... "Man... Already?" she pouted gently

"No kidding." Lea got up and got boxers on and answered the door. "Yeah..thanks..Myde." he nodded.

Myde smiled and rolled the few carts of food into the room for him. "No problem sir!" :D

Molly went wide-eyed and squealed covering herself with the blanket! .!

"Hey get out now buddy before you get a beating!" XI

Myde covered his eyes quick. "Sorry ma'am! Not an uncommon thing to see here.."

"So you always see a woman who is 5 months pregnant naked?" She asked with a raised brow with a annoyed face. XI

"No! It's just a lot of people get nasty here-"

"Get out."

"Yes sir.." Myde then let out a scream/shriek sound when a shoe got threw at him and ran down the hall.

Molly then stood and saw all the food. =O "Oh my lord... I think I died and went to heaven..."

Lea smiled. "Only the best for you babe." He then closed the door and looked to her. "You want a massage after this?" =3

"Oh yes please sweetie!" :D She then started to pig out but did so in a ladylike manner.

He laughed and joined her with the pig out, making sure to eat every last thing their money bought.

Soon Molly was finished and so very full. "Man that was delicious" She giggled as she rubbed her now even bigger belly. X'3

Lea was giving her tummy and feet a nice and gentle massage. "Glad you're happy." X'3

"Oh I'm so happy. I couldn't of asked for a better day Lele!" X'3

"Good! Cause you have a one just like it tomorrow!" X'3

"I'm glad." Molly smiles whispers gently in his ear. "You're the greatest man I could've ever asked for. No one compares to you in anyway and you make me feel like the luckiest woman on earth. Thank you for treating me and our baby so well. We love you so so so so so so much from the bottom of our hearts. Please don't ever change Lea. You're the love of my life and that will never change."

Lea smiled up at her warmly and nodded. "I love you too Molly. And nothing will ever come in between us to change anything we have now."


	8. Chapter 6

Molly smiled as she made dinner and rubbed her huge tummy. She was 6 months along now and couldn't wait to meet her baby soon. She looked over and saw Lea getting ready as if he was going out. "Hey baby, where are you going?"

"Nowhere! Just going to go get some baby things with Isa!" he said smiling.

"Oh okay baby! Be home soon alright?" Molly said with a smile.

"You got it babe!" He then kissed her gently and smiled. "Love you!"

She kissed him back with a smile and nodded. "Alright baby! Have fun!" XD

"Bye baby!" He then headed out the door to Isa's before heading off to the store.

Molly smiled and continued making dinner happily as she rubbed her tummy. "He'll be back soon sweetie, don't worry."

Lea was walking down the road happily humming a song to himself. "I wonder if Molly would like me buying baby clothes without her.."

Molly soon finished making dinner and placed Lea's in the microwave and plated her's and went over and started eating happily.

Lea walked up to Isa's house and knocked and waited for him to answer.

Isa opened the door quietly and smiled a bit. "Hello Lea."

"Yo Isa! You wanna come shopping with me for baby clothes?"

"Sure. Just let me get dressed." Isa then closed the door and went to get dressed.

Molly ate her spaghetti happily at home as she watched her's and Lea's favorite show. "Too bad Lea is missing this." XD

Soon Isa came out and smiled at him. "Let's go."

"Alright!" Lea then began to walk down the street with him happily. "We gotta hurry though. It's getting dark."

Molly ate happily and giggled at the character's. "There so funny." XD

Isa was walking quietly until he saw movement in an alleyway. "Did you see that?"

"See what Isa?"

Isa pointed. "That, Lea."

Molly felt a lot kicking to her tummy. "Lya?" She rubbed her tummy gently concerned.

Lea saw the movement and ran down the alleyway. "I wonder what's down here-" He then stopped wide-eyed.

"Lea?" Isa asked. "What is it?"

"H-Heart.."

Isa then saw what it is. An enormous Heartless had gotten loose from the Castle, and was now standing over them. "Run Lea!"

Lea was already past him, running down the street.

Isa soon followed, trying to catch up to him quickly.

She soon felt more kicking. "Baby, why are you kicking so much!?" she was becoming more concerned and rubbed her tummy softly to calm her child down. "Do you miss daddy that much?"

Lea was running quick but after awhile he couldn't keep the same pace. He slowed a bit and suddenly fell to the ground, the Heartless having a hand around his ankle.

"LEA!" Isa slid to a stop and ran back over, trying to help him up but soon got knocked back by the Heartless, hard.

Molly soon started to focus on just her stomach so concerned. "I wonder why you're so upset..." she mused softly and was starting to get scared...

Lea was already being dragged closer to the creature and was screaming for help. "ISA!"

Isa was a few feet over, on his side and holding his chest tight. He then rolled on his back and saw a little light fly slowly out from his chest and fell into a pit of Darkness that soon opened beneath him.

Lea was terrified now. "LET ME GO!" He soon started to get attacked and screamed louder. Trying to put up a fight, he started thrashing around but soon went wide-eyed when the Heartless struck at his chest. He too saw the same little light leave his chest as had happened with Isa, and soon grew unconscious as he disappeared.

Molly soon finished eating and decided to go to bed holding her tummy scared. "Lea please come home baby..." She wanted to call his cell phone but she didn't want to bother him... So she just started changing into her PJ's... "God I'm getting so scared..." Molly then slipped into bed getting under the comforter and rubbed her tummy softly and gently trying to make her child calm down but she knew her child wouldn't for a second.

It was a few hours later when the two finally awoke.

Isa was the first to wake up. In actuality, he didn't even know if he was awake. Everything seemed so numb and..lifeless. Like he couldn't feel anything, or even had a clue where he was. His vision was a blurred a bit, but could make out the shape of Lea being beside him. Shaking him awake, he got on his hands and knees to get up.

Lea didn't want to get up. He was awake, but he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. "I-Isa..?" he mumbled as he looked up with squinted eyes.

Isa was now standing, a bit wobbly, but standing. "Lea..get up."

Molly was now sleeping and felt so cold even with the comforter she felt so alone... And as she slept her baby wouldn't stop moving and the kicking made her sleep uncomfortable.

Lya was kicking and moving around upset from inside her mother's womb. She wanted to know where her daddy was! He was usually laying with her mama rubbing her and talking her... She was starting to tear up. "Daddy... Where are you...?"

Lea got up, groaning a bit. He then went wide-eyed as he looked around the world they were in. It was a city like place, but much more dark, and gloomy as thunder clouds rolled overhead. "Where are we...?"

Isa was just as confused as him. "I'm not for sure..certainly not home." He looked around for a bit then saw a floating castle on the other side of the city. "Lea, look." he said as he pointed to it.

Lea saw it and his jaw dropped. "What the hell is that?!"

Lya cried and cried asking for her father! "Daddy! Why aren't you home!? You've never been gone this long!" she whimpered and looked down. "You're leaving me and mama huh... You don't like dealing with us anymore... Well fine then... I see how it is..." she said as she cried so hard and hugged herself... "I guess I was nothing..."

Molly could tell Lea wasn't there in her sleep and soon started tearing up and could tell her daughter was very upset now because she wasn't even moving the tiniest bit. She then started to cry with her daughter though she didn't know she was crying at all. Molly could feel her heart starting to break and just cried and cried for the rest of the night...

Isa looked to him. "A castle apparently." He then did a double take with him and stroked his cheeks. "You have..marks."

"Marks?"

"Yes, marks. Under your eyes." He motioned to a puddle. "See for yourself."

Lea leaned over and soon started to rub his cheeks. "Where did these come from?!"

"I don't know. But I imagine that there is some answer to all of this in that castle. We should go see if we can get inside."

"I don't know.."

"Or, we can stay here, never knowing what truly happened to us.

"Castle it is. Lead the way Isa."

Lya soon fell asleep too but continued to cry... She wanted her daddy to come... She waited to hear him come in and wake her mama up and kiss her saying he was sorry for being gone so long... She waited for him to get loves and kisses from him... She waited for him to talk her while her mama slept... She waited and waited but he never came...

Soon enough, they arrived at the castle.

"There is no path."

"Nah shit. What now? Go home?"

"How? Teleport there?"

"Leave me alone. I just wanna get home to Molly and Lya."

"And you think I wish to stay here? Let's just see if there are any stairs or walkways."

"Fine." Lea began to look around half-heartedly. He then saw a person in a black coat leaving through a weird looking portal thing. "Hey look!"

"Hmm?"

"A way outta here! Let's go!" He then began to run toward it, and dived inside it.

"Lea!" Isa ran after him quick through the portal.

Lya slept in her little home inside her mama depressed and felt like she had no reason to exist anymore... She soon started mumbling... "Why doesn't my daddy love me anymore...?" she then started crying in her sleep all over again.

"So nice for you to arrive. I was wondering how long it would take you two to realize how to get inside."

"Who said that? Was it you Isa?"

"Do I honestly sound like that Lea? Are you sure?"

"Leave me alone! God, asshat." Lea looked around the enormous room that was filled with chairs. "Why are there chairs here?"

"People's legs get tired Lea."

"I swear to fucking Go-"

"Silence. Before I lose my patience."

Lea looked up at the source of the voice. He saw the same black coated figure from before! "Hey, you!"

"I have a name. And you shall intend to use it as well."

"Lea, we might want to listen to him."

"Why? What is he going to do?"

Zack was sleeping in bed as usual and was in a heavy sleep but then felt something strange in the very pit of his stomach... Like something bad happened he then started to frown in his sleep and start shifting around in disturbance...

Reno was already awake, but still laying in the bed. He had the weirdest feeling that something was wrong. And being a Turk, his hunches were usually wrong. "Zack, wake up." he said while shaking him.

He woke up and whined and sat up looking to him "What wrong baby?" Zack asked concerned

"I have the weirdest feeling something happened to Lea. Call him up."

"You did too!?" Zack asked wide-eyed he then reached over to his cell phone and started looking for his son contact on his phone. He soon found it and started calling.

Reno put his ear by the phone and was even more worried when it went to voicemail. "Why isn't he answering?"

"I-I don't know baby!" Zack was starting to freak out now "He always answers..."

"Maybe we should go see him! I wanna make sure he's okay!"

"Y-Yeah! Maybe!" Zack then hopped out of bed and started getting ready.

Reno jumped out too and started getting dressed as well in a hurry.

Zack was soon dressed and heading out of the bedroom in a hurry.

"Babe! What if he isn't there?" Reno asked with a worried tone as he followed him.

"Then we'll look at the baby stores!" Zack mentioned in a hurry! "He was going there with Isa!"

"Let's call Isa then! We should see if he will answer his phone!"

"Alright baby!" He then started to call Isa.

Reno took the phone from him and heard it go to voicemail as well. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I-I don't know!" Zack said with a scared tone. "This is really weird though!"

"No kidding!" Reno was now freaking out badly. "We need to freaking hurry!"

"Should we check at Lea and Molly's!?"

"Duh!"

"Well geez sorry!" he then ran out of the house to the car.

Reno was soon hopping in the car with him. "I hope my Lea is okay.."

"He's my Lea too!" Zack replied with a pout as he started the car.

"Just drive Zack!" D'X

He pouted and started driving to their house fast.

Reno was on the edge of his seat tapping his finger against his leg quick.

"Baby calm down."

"You did not just tell me that."

"Sorry baby..." Zack replied sheepishly. ."

"Just hurry up and f-ing drive!" XI

Zack stayed quiet and looked very scared of his husband. /

Reno was now a pissed off and worrying mama. "HURRY UP!" He'd been with Zack for over 15 years. He should know by now that if he got in the way with his baby boy there would be hell to pay.

Zack soon pulled up to the house and parked getting out quick!

Reno jumped out too and ran up to Lea's front door knocking hard.

Zack jogged up and rang the doorbell.

Molly whined as she started to wake up from the knocking and the doorbell. She then replied in a muffle "I'm coming..." She sat up then placed a hand at the base of her back and started going down stairs as fast as a very pregnant woman could.

Reno was standing there tapping his foot and having his arms crossed.

Molly soon opened the door and saw Zack and Reno. "H-Hi.. What are you visiting so late for?"

Zack could tell she had been crying and frowned. "M-Molly, is Lea home?"

"N-No..." she started tearing up "W-Why?"

"Cause he's been missing cause he won't answer his phone! And we got the weird feeling something bad happened! Same thing with Isa!"

Molly started crying "I-I had that feeling too! And Lya wouldn't stop kicking or moving as soon as Lea left! I couldn't calm her at all so I decided to go to bed and she got even more upset to the point she just wouldn't even move or anything!"

"You don't think...?"

"Think what?!"

"Well the scientists in the castle have been doing so much crap up there!" Zack replied.

"No! The heartless couldn't of gotten Lea!" Molly then started to cry and fell to her knees sobbing! "No!"

"NO! My baby is NOT gone!" Reno was starting to tear up.

"Zack don't say that! I don't want him to be gone! Please no! My baby needs her daddy! She loves him SO much!" Molly cried out in wails, whining and sobbing.

"Well something happened."

"Zack stop being such a damn downer!"

"I'm sorry! But I know he was still depressed about a certain thing.." he replied looking down...

"W-What...?" Molly asked as she looked up at her two in-laws.

"Yeah... It was something that happened when he was little..."

"There's no way he did something stupid over that. Yeah he's still hurt about it and doesn't like to talk about it, none of us do, but he wouldn't throw away this awesome life he had for it."

"Baby you don't understand what I'm saying, I'm not saying he killed himself. I'm saying his heart was still dark..." Zack answered in a sad tone.

"S-So your saying the heartless-" Molly was about to finish but she got cut short by her mother in-law

"Got him?! NO way Isa would let that happen without telling us or stopping it! Unless..he got...take too.."

Zack started tearing up. "This is all my fault..."

"No Zack! It's not your fault!" Molly whimpered.

"Baby, its not." Reno said kissing Zack. "It's no one's fault but the man up in the damn castle who is making all this mess."

"Well it sure in hell feels like it's my fault..." Zack replied but then went wide-eyed as he saw darkness spreading over. "Oh no!"

Molly screamed and ran inside bringing them in as well while slamming the door! "W-What's going on!?"

Reno pressed his face up against the window wide-eyed. "It's a freaking nut-house out there!" He was watching as Darkness spread quickly across the sky and Heartless started pouring out of the Castle like water in a flood. "We need to get outta of this place quick!"

"Well we certainly can't get to Midgar..."

She soon started crying more and whimpering. "I can't die yet! Lya hasn't even been born yet!"

"Molly calm down baby, everything will be okay..." Zack nodded as he rubbed her back. "You and Lya aren't going to die."

"We gotta get out of here somehow! And go somewhere!" Reno stood there thinking then snapped his fingers. "Lemme call Rude! Poor guy still works for ShinRa! Maybe he fly us to Midgar!"

But it was too late the darkness had taken over and soon everything sunk in and everything was in shambles in Radiant Garden was gone...

Back at The World That Never Was

"Pity. And I thought you two would at least stay on your feet." Xemnas walked around them as the two lay on the floor.

"Fuck off." Lea mumbled out holding his stomach with one arm and the other trying to wake Isa up.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes and walked by his outstretched arm and stepped on his hand, crushing it as he circled him. "It is a good thing I have an important use for you."

Lea cried out feeling a few fingers break but got hit in the head with a bottle filled with green liquid. "Who was that?!"

Isa was huddled on the ground and had woken up as soon as Lea shook him. "There are others in here.."

"Hmm" Replied The Silent Hero as he looked Xemnas with a nod.

"Fellow members. Do you approve of these..unruly adolescents being in our Organization? Or shall we start anew and find others, disposing of them?"

"I think we should let redhead and weakling stay! Might make things better, having to teach them." The Freeshooter answered.

"Explain."

"We need practice, right? Let's teach them, and at the same time, it will improve our skills!"

"Interesting view, but, a smart one nonetheless. They shall stay."

"Yay..let's get started then." Lea pouted.

"Just hush and let them speak.." Isa whispered.

"Hmm this shall be interesting" Smirked The Chilly Academic

The Silent Hero nodded and crossed his arms looking down and closing his eyes.

The Cloaked Schemer sat in his chair, looking at the two men. "I think they'll be good for us!"

"Who cares what you think? You're like 10."

"Stop being so mean to me! I'm just young, not stupid!"

"He's 12!" The Chilly Academic remarked in a hiss!

The Silent Hero just shook his head and sighed gently at his old friend.

"Why you sighing at me? He's too young to even read the books he does, let alone fight!"

"I'm gonna hurt you!" XI

"Do it shorty!"

"Again, he's 12!"

"Why..."

"Why what?!"

"All of you, silence. We must now decide who is going to watch over these too. Xaldin, any ideas?"

"I think we should pin them on Vexen. Let him examine their fitness so we know their limits."

"Excellent idea. Vexen, come get them."

Vexen groaned as he corridor down and pulled the two up. "Come with me." He then opened a new corridor and starts dragging them through.

"Hey!" Lea started kicking his legs. "Let us go!"

Isa just let himself be dragged, knowing it would be the wisest thing to do.

He soon had the two men in his lab and looked to them. "You two will need to get on the treadmills." Vexen pointed the two over to the treadmills and nodded. "Go"

"No."

Isa nodded and got up quietly, taking off his jacket and got onto one of them.

"Go now Lea." Vexen hissed as he went over "Isa take off your shirt please."

Isa nodded and pulled it off gently.

"How about you go fuck yourself?"

He soon started sticking suction cups on Isa which were connected to a monitor. "Do you want to be terminated by Xemnas?"

"What do you mean?"

Isa had started to run while he started to do this, and tried to ignore him feeling around on his chest and back to know where to out the contraptions.

"I mean Xemnas will kill you, or maybe turn you into a Dusk." Vexen shrugged as he watched the monitor. "Either fate is just as bad."

"Dusk? What the hell is that?" Lea replied standing up while taking off his shirt and jacket.

"I imagine they are the strange creatures I saw hopping around the castle while we were outside." Isa said quietly as he ran faster to much ease.

"Yep they are the lesser nobody's that can't even think, they are the servants." he replied as he started sticking suction cups on Lea.

"You wanna stop?" Lea growled.

"I believe we should listen to him Lea. As much as I hate it, playing coy and underdog will work for now until we know how to make ourselves useful here."

"Isa is right Lea, you should just listen and do what is needed." Vexen replied coldly and soon finished sticking the suction cups on him. "Start running boy."

"Whatever." Lea started running half-assed and wasn't trying.

Isa felt the pace kick up on his machine but kept up with it just fine. 'Strange. I could never run for this long before."

"Really?" Vexen let out in a intrigued tone.

"Yes actually. I would have slowed down much time ago." He then heard monitor start to beep faster faster and looked around confused.

The Chilly Academic went over to the monitor concerned and went wide-eyed! "Y-Your heart rate! It's going as fast as a hummingbird!" he let out astonished!

Isa began to slow down, being a little freaked out with himself.

"Isa what the hell is wrong with you?! Your heart is gonna pop!" D=

Vexen watched as Isa seemed to get angry at his friend, he began to observe wondering why Isa was getting so angry over such a simple matter.

"How about you just leave me alone? No one asked you to worry about me." he growled.

"Did you have a bowl of bitch-flakes this morning?"

"Hmm, how interesting." The Chilly Academic smirked.

Isa's voice and growling was getting lower and lower in tone each time Lea remarked something. "I would stop. Now."

"Fine doucheb-." Lea couldn't finish the sentence because he was against a wall from being hit so hard by Isa. He groaned and slide to the ground in a ball.

Isa huffed and went back to running still pissed.

Vexen was amazed! "Isa were you ever that strong before!?"

"No." Isa replied bluntly.

"Well it seems we have discovered what you're attribute is to the Organization" he smirked gently.

"And what is that? Brute anger?" He had enough of this damn test. He ripped the suctions cups off and threw machine at a wall making it crash into pieces. "I want out of here."

"Oh no Isa" Vexen smirked "You're a berserker." X)

"A what?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"A Berserker, someone that when you get angry basically go into a animal like state and start destroying anything and everything around them."

"How idiotic and uncivilized."

"Well it's what you are, so you have to deal with it." The Chilly Academic hissed coldly.

"Or" Isa growled as he picked Vexen up off the ground by his coat. "You can cure me, you are a scientist."

"That is impossible Isa." he replied gently. "You are a nobody now."

He sat him back down rather forcefully. "I knew something was different with us. We're just..freaks now. Empty shells. I've heard talk from the Castle of what we are."

"Well I would say the same but I would get in trouble." Vexen sighed. "But we all have a job here at the castle. The exact same job as everyone."

"And what job is that?"

"To collect hearts to create the heart of all hearts." he replied calmly but with an annoyed tone as he gave the speech

"The heart of all hearts? Is that what that big heart moon is outside?"

"Yep Kingdom Hearts." Vexen replied annoyed over the whole speech since it was announced almost everyday.

"Don't use such a tone to me. I have not been here long enough to even know where I am, let alone your grand master plan."

"I'm sorry, it's just that speech is so annoying. Xemnas is the one who usually gives it." he then sighed greatly. "Almost everyday."

"Does he think we are idiots with no memory? I know one of us is a child.."

"Hey! Zexion may be a child, but he is a WHOLE lot smarter than most of us." Vexen hissed

"Stop talking to me as if I have a brain problem. Just get me out of here. Lea as well."

Lea was huddled on the ground cold and in pain.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay here." he muttered annoyed.

"Why?! At least make it warm in here and not like some experimental lab!"

"I can't actually" Vexen sighed.

"Then I'll make a fire in here myself." Isa replied.

"It's too cold." he sighed

"THEN GET US OUT OF HERE BEFORE I USE YOUR BONES AS STICKS FOR A FIRE." Isa yelled in his face.

"You can leave yourself"

"How?"

Vexen sighed and opened a corridor. "With this."

Isa narrowed his eyes. "How do I do that?"

He once again sighed and gave a very annoyed look "You have to think of a place you want to go."

"Sigh at me one more time, and you will lose your lips."

"Then you'll be terminated my dear." Vexen smirked.

"I'm not scared of that man. He's just a bully. I know to handle those." He said narrowing his eyes.

"He may be a bully but he means business."

"I don't care." Isa replied with a snarl. "Only reason I'll ever follow him is to get mine and Lea's heart back."

Vexen sighed and waved him off. "Just please go."

"Very well. I'll just go home." he smirked and grabbed Lea corridoring out.

"Have fun in hell then" Vexen sneered and corridoring out to talk to Xemnas.

Isa looked around the city tearing up. "No..our home.."

Lea was laying on his back and looked up, and then started to cry. "W-What happened..?"

Molly soon woke up groggily and whines. She looked around not knowing where she was, soon passing out again.

Reno jerked awake and looked around. "Z-Zack?!"

Zack whined in his sleep and rolls over on the ground.

Molly was still passed out and holding her tummy as if trying to protect her baby.

Reno shook him hard. "Get up!" He looked around the strange place, seeing all the hotel signs and seeing some blood on the cobblestone where he scratched his knuckles.

"Are we in Heaven?" Zack mumbled as he got up

Molly just lays there like she doesn't even exist...

"More like a poor-ass heaven." He saw Molly and tried to get her awake.

She started whimpering and wakes up "Mom..."

"Awe how cute, she called you mom" Zack smiled.

Reno smiled at that gently and helped her up at that. "Come on..you're alright. Get up for me."

Molly nodded and starts to stand the best she can and whines from her back straining. "Lord my back hurts."

"You sound like Reno when he was pregnant with Lea, always complaining about his back." Zack sighed and soon got hit. "OW!"

"You try carrying that big of a baby! Took me 27 hours of labor to pop his ass out!" XI

"Oh god..." Molly whimpered and rubbed her tummy with concern "H-How much did Lea weigh as a baby."

"That's actually a easy detail to remember-." Zack was soon cut off by Reno though

"Little boy was 11 pounds!" Reno sighed. "God I hated the last month.."

Molly was wide-eyed "L-Lya weighs 6 pounds right now and I'm in my 6th month of pregnancy..."

"Well she might be a big girl like her daddy." he replied gently.

"Good idea to scare her Zack."

"No it's fine! I knew she was going to be a big girl.." Molly let out softly and gently.

"She'll be fine! She's a strong girl!" Zack smiled.

"Yeah, true." Reno said and took a glance around. "I wonder how we got here.."

"I wonder myself... I hope Sheri is okay..." she whispered gently.

"What kind of place is this anyway? It's like an upgrade version of the Slums in Midgar." He saw a sign and read it aloud. "Traverse Town. Huh"

Zack looked around gently "It's very... Homey though."

"No kidding-" Molly saw a very sexy man in the distance but shrugged. "Hmm."

Reno saw the same man, a tall brunette. He scratched the side of his head. "I could get used to it here."

Zack let out a growl to his husband but hugs him saying that well he was his.

"Lord..." Molly mused and looked around beginning to call her fiance's name! "LEA! LEA! Are you here sweetie!?"

"I'm actually kind of sad you'd think I'd cheat on you babe."

"It's not that I think you would cheat baby! I'm just afraid he'll hit on you!" DX

"He isn't that great looking..."

"You kidding? That half X scar thing he has in the middle of his face makes him better looking." he smirked a bit.

Molly frowned "I think my Lele is better looking..."

"You don't like my scars baby?" ;3;

"Are you serious? First time I saw you after the scars you had, specially the one on your cheek, that's why you got a BJ and a free fuc-" He stopped after having his mouth covered. -3-"

"N-No need to talk that way in front of Molly baby!" Zack let out nervously

Molly just wandered around looking "Lea!"

Reno let out muffled. "You better move your hand before I bite it."

"Like to see you try."

He growled and bite the palm of his hand hard, making it bleed and breaking deep into the skin.

"YEOW!" Zack moved his hand away quickly and soon began licking it softly.

Reno smirked. "Ha, that'll teach you."

Zack whimpered as he licked his wound "You're a meanie!" he then ran away

"Zack!" he called out and soon began to run after him! D=

"I sometimes wonder how Lea dealt with his parents shenanigans..." Molly mused as she shook her head.

Reno soon slowed down, knowing he wouldn't come back until he wanted too. "He is totally like a damn puppy.." he muttered hanging his head.

Molly couldn't help but laugh at this. "That's actually pretty cute."

"It can be. Until he comes home at night with dirt on him and is hungry." =3="

She then went wide-eyed "What...?" O.O

"Yeah! Sometimes when we'd fight or he'd get all..emotional or something he'd go for a walk. 4 fucking hours later and I have to give him a bath and a late dinner."

"Are you sure ShinRa didn't put like puppy genes in him too...?" Molly gulped.

"I dunno. But he got a lot of energy when it came to certain activities." He laughed then sighed. "I have no idea when he'll be back though.."

"Too much info mother.." she sighed as she looked to him "Should we look for him... I mean we don't even know where we are..."

"Nah. Either one of two things will happen. He'll get tired and scared and come home, or here, or if someone gets in his face he'll fight them, then come home."

"Oh my god!" Molly laughed gently "Zack is such a dog!" XD

"Tell me about it. Bt I love him anyway for it." X3

"Did Lea ever act like a puppy?" =o?

"Oh hell yeah. Did till about..12 years old I think? He tries to "suppress" the energy and behavior, but you should see those two during a sugar rush."

"Awe how cute! But I have seen Lea at a McDonalds depressed... That's scary stuff right there..." Molly nodded blinking scared at remembering that.

"Yeah they like to eat when they're depressed."

She nodded and then smiled "I wonder what Lea was like as a little kid."

"Awe he was so cute!" Reno smiled.

"Do you have any pictures!?" Molly squealed in amusement!

"I did..back at the house.." He looked down sadly.

"Oh..." She looked down sadly and then looked up "No photos on your wallet?"

He snapped his fingers. "One..it was taken about a month before Zack went missing." He took out his wallet and took out the small family photo of the three of them.

Molly smiled at it finding Lea to be just adorable. "He looks a lot like Zack" she giggled a bit looking to Reno "How old was he?"

"About two years old in this one. It's my favorite picture of him though. For four years of his life I don't have any pictures of him period.."

"Why not...?"

"For the four years Zack was gone, Lea didn't do much..barely played at preschool, never wanted to go the park, or even try to make friends." Reno looked away sadly. "He even was different when Zack came back..something changed between them, and hasn't been the same since."

"Really...?" Molly looked down and rubs her tummy whispering gently "Please don't hate your baby sweetheart..."

"Yeah, really. Lea's heart was broken. He was the saddest kid. Zack tried to explain that it wasn't his fault, and took him anywhere he wanted to make him feel better, but Lea just stayed in his room most of his childhood until he was 10, and was able to go over to spend the night at Isa's house.

"Does Lea still feel that way about Zack...?"

"Nah, not as much. But he still feels iffy about the whole thing..so he doesn't like to talk about it. None of us do."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry mom..." Molly looked down sadly.

"It's okay." He went over and hugged her tight. "Don't think about it that way. You didn't know"

"Okay" she hugged her back and looked down. "I don't want Lya to hate her daddy if Lea really is gone..." Molly then began to cry. "She's so upset mom she won't move at all..."

"Shh...shh...it's okay. Everything will work itself out, I promise." He then kissed her head and just held her close in a tight embrace.

Molly nodded gently crying into Reno silently as she hugged him. "Thank you for being the mom I never had Reno..."

Reno had a small smile and then frowned at the last part. "Oh Molly.."

She looked down gently "Well it's true.."

"But you can't think like that. We've all had bad pasts, but we gotta keep happy and care-free."

Molly nodded and smiled gently. "Yeah your right."

He then smiled more and held her close then saw Zack running back covered in mud and sludge as if he had been running in waterways. "Great.." he sighed.

"Playing in the canal was fun!" Zack smiled happily! :D

"Oh lord... I thank god Lea is not like that..." she sighed.

"Girl me and Lea used to do this kind of thing every weekend when he was small!" XD

"C'mon Zack. Let's go find a hotel and get you cleaned up." He let Molly go and went over wiped the mud off his face. "Gross."

"Worth it!" Zack laughed running off to find a hotel

Molly sighed "I swear that man..." =3="

"Well, might as well go get him." He then began to walk after him with Molly.

Molly followed after the two as fast she could.

Reno was in the bathroom holding Zack down and scrubbing him with a bar of soap. "Would you hold still!"

"But I don't want to take a bath!" Zack complained! DX

Molly laid on the bed looking at the ceiling silently wondering where her hubby is right at this moment...

"Maybe if puppy wouldn't have played in canals, he wouldn't have to take one!" XI

Zack whined in protest but was defeated taking his bath without a peep.

"Thank you." He then got his hair all clean and made a face at the brown water. XP "Alright, all done." He then grabbed a towel and started rubbing his hair with it.

he whined at this from not liking it at all. "I'm a big boy!" DX

"You wouldn't do it if I let you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

"I don't think you are." he smirked.

He raised a brow. "I think I am."

Zack smirked more as he leaned in gently and whispered "Are you sure baby?"

Reno bit his bottom lip from the voice in his ear. "I-I'm sure.."

Zack smirked and started kissing and pulling on his husband's earring. "Mmm come on baby."

Reno moaned and brought Zack's face into his hands and kissed him deeply. "God don't stop..."

He smiled as he kissed him more and more. "You're so beautiful and perfect... You know that?"

"Please. Don't give me that bull." he replied while kissing him back just as much and rubbing his back.

"But it's true baby.. You're the love of my life." Zack smiled kindly stroking his cheek ever so softly.

Reno smiled at that and laid his cheek in his hand. "You're too good to me. Why?"

"Because you're my soulmate that only deserves the very best." He smiles as he kissed him ever so softly on the lips.

He smiled into the kiss and held him close and stroked his hair gently. "I love you." He then kissed him deeper and leaned forward some, but fell into the tub landing on him in the dirty water.

Zack laughed a bit at this and took out the plug to let the dirty water out. "I love you too baby. Now how about a bath?"

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled and laid on his chest, still in his wet clothes.

"Yes it does" he replied gently as he started to take his hubby's clothes off.

Reno smiled and stroked his chest gently and kissed it. "How did I ever get a man like you?"

"I ask myself the same question." Zack smiled his smile and turned on the water happily

"Nah, you're a good guy. Got a..perkiness about you people love. You could have always done better then me." Reno said quietly, meaning every word.

"Uh uh" he kissed him and stroked him "You're the one who taught me what's important. That honor can be left behind." he smiled ever so gently at him "You taught me what was really important. Which is family."

He smiled at that and kissed him. "I love you."

Zack kissed him back once more and finished taking off his clothes gently. He smiled at him as he put in the plug. "I love you too baby."

Reno was still laying against his chest stroking it gently. "I hope we can find Lea..I just hope he's safe.." He then closed his eyes and laid his head over the place Zack's heart was at and just listened to the sounds his body made.

"I hope so too... I hope we can find him before Lya is born.. It would be terrible if he missed the birth of his daughter..." Zack responded as he held Reno close and tight to him.

Reno teared up a bit at that. "I hope that doesn't happen..I remembered you almost missed Lea's birth though.." He said looking down a bit.

"Yeah... Stupid mission." Zack muttered with a pout. "I want him to be a better father than I ever was..." he looked down sadly.

"Zack don't you dare say that. You were an awesome dad. You just had more unlucky things happen to you then most people have had happen to them.." He kissed him gently and brought his face close and looked him in the eyes. "You're the best dad a kid could have had. You could have been like my dad, hell, whoever he was."

"Yeah but Lea pretty much thinks I left because of him..." he looked down sadly "Our relationship was never the same after I came back home..."

Reno looked down at that, knowing it was true. He just laid his head back on his chest and teared up silently. "Don't blame yourself.."

Zack looked down at that but smiled "Alright baby." he nodded and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said while looking up at him. "I hope Lea is alive somewhere..I couldn't handle it if we figured out he was with sis, or mama in the LifeStream..." He then started to cry a bit silently while hugging Zack tight.

"Yeah I couldn't handle it if he was with Angeal up there too..." he replied hugging Reno SO tight and close. "He has to be alive.. He has to be just somewhere..."

"I hope to Shiva he is.." Reno said while sniffling. "We better just get out and get some sleep.." He then sat up and pulled out his pony ruffled his hair, getting it ready for bed.

Zack smirked pulling him back down. "Now now, what's the rush baby?" he smiled as he kissed his neck and put a hand through his hair.

Reno let out a moan and hugged him close. "J-Just want to get some rest..had a long day and all.."

"I know but how about I loosen you up?" he smiled as he began to massage him and give ever so gentle loves and kisses.

Reno just melted into his hands and relaxed while laying on him. "You're too good to me. Really, I mean it. As much stuff as I've done and how much of a pain in the ass I've been, you do so much for me..half of them I don't deserve."

"You're my husband though and you always deserve the best from me. Because I love you so much." he smiled and kissed him ever so gently showing him love and affection as he gives him a nice body massage.

"But I've done so much bad in the past...I don't deserve the life I have now. I deserve the life I had before ShinRa. Selling myself and being an alcoholic living in the slums." he said looking down.

"Nope." Zack hugged him very close tilting his chin up to him "You deserved me to change your ways and to be happy. To have our baby... To be the wonderful mother you are." he smiled as he kissed him ever so deeply.

Reno returned the kiss and smiled a bit. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I know a wonderful trait I obtained over the years" X3

Reno smiled at that and took his free hand into his and intertwined their fingers. "First thing tomorrow, we go looking for Lea and cheer up Molly by letting her go somewhere nice around here." He told him while giving him a quick kiss.

"That sounds like a good plan to me baby." Zack smiled and nodded kissing him back.

"You ready to get out then?"

"Yes" XD

He laughed and then stepped out first and dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Zack soon followed wrapping a towel around his waist gently and starts drying Reno's hair.

Reno pouted. "What's this for? I can dry my own hair."

"Because I like to pamper my baby!" He smiled

"Awe, how sweet." he said smiling and let him continue.

"I know" he smiled cuddling him gently.

Reno smiled back and cuddled him back. "Let's go check on Molly, make sure she's alright."

Zack nodded and started changing into his boxer's since they were okay and handed Reno his.

"Thanks." Reno got his on quietly and stretched with a yawn. "Too bad I can't sleep like this."

"What do you mean baby?"

"I can't sleep in my boxers like this with Molly out there. I mean, I know she's seen the whole thing, but it would be weird to come strutting in like this."

Zack frowned "We could wear robes to bed."

"Better." He saw his frown. "What is that for?"

"I just hope their not itchy is all."

"Oh. Yeah, me too. But who said we couldn't take them off when we get in our bed?" he replied with a wink.

Zack then smirked and grabbed a robe putting it on. "How do I look baby?" ;D

"Like a sexy bitch." Reno said with a smirk. ;D "How about I join you in that robe?"

"Oh yes please!" He replied in a lusty rugged voice opening the robe gently for him.

Reno stepped inside the robe with him and wrapped his arms around his back. "Mmm, so warm."

Zack smiled wrapping the robe around his hubby and gives him a nice hug. "So cozy" X3

He smiled and kissed him. "How are you always so warm? It's like you're a heater or something!"

"I don't know, I think it's just because I always feel so happy! So it makes me all warm and fuzzy!" X3

"Wow, really?" xD

"I don't actually know but I just thought that was a cute explanation!" XD

"Awe okay." Reno laughed then kisses him gently. "Can you promise me something?"

"What is it baby?" he smiled happily

"If Lea truly is gone.." he looked up at him. "Then promise me you won't stop me from being my with baby."

Zack looked down at that but nodded. "I promise, but if Lea is still here... I want you to stay and we have to be the best damn grandparents to our granddaughter that have ever existed." he nodded kissing him gently.

"I know that. I'm not that much a douchebag."

"You're not a douchebag baby."

"Pffft."

"Pffft?" Zack raised a brow at this gently.

"Saying I'm not a douchebag is saying you're not a hero.." he said looking away a bit then shrugging. "Better than calling myself half the other names people have called me."

"Reno Sinclair! You are not a douchebag or any other name! You're my baby and nothing else." He then hugged him tight and started showing him gently loves.

"Oh, quit it." He said making him stop. "I know what I am. And half the time I know you lie saying you haven't heard people call me the names I call myself."

"Well it doesn't matter to me! Because I know it isn't true!" Zack smiled stroking his cheek gently.

"Yeah..okay.." he sighed and pushed his hand away gently and walked out of the bathroom, stealing Zack's robe as he did.

Zack looked down at that and grabbed the other robe and puts it around him walking out after him sadly.

Reno walked by Molly's bed and checked on her real quick. "Already asleep." He then put a blanket over her gently and walked to the room connected to that and climbed in the bed and huddled under the covers, just wanting to sleep.

Zack soon followed in closing the door behind him and taking off the robe. He then crawled into bed and huddled over to the side gently.

Reno was face down into the pillow hugging it tightly with his hair sprawled everywhere. "I'm sorry for being a dick."

"It's okay baby, I can always forgive you" He smiled bringing Reno into his arms gently.

He smiled a bit but laid there quietly. "Why? I'm just a good-for-nothing anyway."

"You're not a good-for-nothing, you're my husband that I love more than anything in this world."

"Meh, liar. You're just with me cause you gotta be."

"Why would I be with you just because I have to be?"

"Cause we're married. And have been for like, ever."

"Been married for over 20 years babe."

"I know that." XI "I'm just too lazy to think about how long its been." He then pulled away and pulled the covers over his head where only a few spikes poked out.

"Oh stop being a Chocobo!" Zack laughed!

"Go away." he spat out and curled into a ball tiredly.

Zack frowned and turned away to go to sleep...

Reno looked down feeling like even more of a douchebag. He scooted over quickly and hugged him tight from behind tearing up. "I'm sorry.."

Zack turned around hugging him so tight and close. "I forgive you baby." He smiled kissing him gently.

"Thanks.." he sniffled and kissed him back gently and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your welcome baby." Zack kissed him back gently as he plays with his long hair gently.

Reno brought him down closer and kissed him deeper and more than before. "I love you.."

"And I love you for always and forever." He smiled kissing him deeper than he ever has to him before.

He went a bit wide-eyed at the passion he gave in the kiss but moaned, kissing him back just as much and wraps his arms around him.

Zack groaned in pleasure as he started to move his husbands boxers down as he fondles him and shows him so much love.

Reno let out a groan and showed back just as much loves back kicking off his boxers and swinging a leg over Zack's hips. "It sucks you k-know all my weak spots."

"I know right?" He smirked as he started down leaving a trail of kisses down Reno's torso. "I remember when you were pregnant with Lea and always so horny." he smiled as he went down and started kissing the skin around his husband's member.

Reno let out a string of groans and pleasure filled sounds and ran his hands through Zack's hair. "Y-Yeah yeah..you would be too with all the feelings you ever had for someone that we're jumbled up in a big mess."

"That is true" Zack smiled as he went down kissing Reno's member softly and gently with love and care.

Reno gripped the sheets tight and tugged on them some while moaning out. "Zack.."

Zack smirked as he brought Reno's member into his mouth and begins to suck and lick him happily giving him as much pleasure as possible.

Reno was groaning and almost panting by this time. "You give awesome blowjobs..everytime.."

He smirked even more at that and began to bob his head fast as he continued to suck happily as he licked! He then began to give gentle love bites.

"F-Fuck!" he cried out and put his hands back in Zack's hair. "I'm gonna-!"

He moaned against him and started to hum against him gently as he began to deepthroat him hard!

Reno went wide-eyed and released hard while he sucked on him. "ZACK!"

Zack took it all in happily letting him go and comes back up smiling. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" ;)

"Y-Yeah..." he panted and brought him up to his face, kissing him deeply and wrapping his legs tight around. "Just fuck me already!"

Zack laughed and nodded "Yes dear" he then slid into him thrust hard and fast kisses him over and over.

Reno let out a shout of pleasure and rocked against him in pace with his movements. "Oh Zack! Yes! More!" he cried out at each thrust.

He nodded thrusting even harder and faster into him "God you're so tight baby..." he kissed him to death groaning as he re-enters each time!

Reno was almost screaming in pleasure now and kissing him so deeply and claws at his back. "SHIVA!" he yelled when Zack hit his prostate.

Zack smirked and started ramming into hard and fast hitting his prostate each time hard on purpose as he yells out in pleasure. "GAIA!" he whined as he went even harder!

"OH SHIT!" Reno yelled out and shouted as he released hard again and let out a whine of pleasure before falling back on the bed panting.

Zack yelled out releasing hard into him and starts licking Reno up happily smiling at him gently.

Reno let out a small moan and pulled him up gently kissing him softly and stroking his cheek.

He smiled at him gently stroking his back. "Feel better baby?"

"Yeah." he smiled while looking up at him. "You always make me feel better." He then hugged him tight not letting him go. "Even when the world dumps on me."

"That's what I'm here for." Zack smiled kissing him and yawns "Man I'm beat."

Reno was already half-asleep while he was hugging him and soon fell asleep still in that position.

Zack soon fell asleep too holding his husband close and tight protecting him like always.

Back at the castle everything was still in chaos with the two newest members...

"ARRGH OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD!" Lea screamed to Xigbar as he ran away on the ceiling.

"That's gonna be hard when you can't catch me." he smirked while disappearing every now and then.

"Lea." Isa said calmly. "Leave him alone. I heard him say it was some "inducting into the Organization."

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LEAVE HIM ALONE WHEN HE GAVE ME A SWIRLY?!"

"Because we need to lie low."

Lexaeus soon came over and started yelling. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIEHOLES! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" DX

"HOESHIT!"

"OHMYGOD!"

Isa merely just stood there.

Lexaeus growled stomping back to his room in a huff. "Idiots."

Xigbar pulled up his hood and poofed to his room quick.

Lea clung to Isa shaking and freaked out.

"We are the idiots?" Isa let out with sarcastic tone.

Lexaeus than growled stopping short. Going back over to Lea and Isa and punches Isa HARD square in the face. "Yes you are the idiot." he then stomped off again.

Isa went down holding his face tight and letting out a whine of pain.

"EXCUSE YOU. YOU BETTER SAY SORRY." Lea yelled back at him and was pissed. All of a sudden, the whole hallway burst into flames, blocking off anyone from leaving.

Lexaeus growled and glared back at Lea. "I'm not saying sorry. Let me go to my fucking room." XI

"No, you big bag of muscles. Say sorry TO ISA!"

Isa was standing again now, having a cut going down his face on his cheek from him punching him. "Lea, just leave him-."

Lea was already running at him like an idiot, ready to fight him barehanded when two circular disks with spikes, aka Chakrams, came spinning into his hands with fire circling them. "What?!"

"Well it seems you discovered you're attribute." The Silent Hero let out not amused.

"Oh, cool. Do I get to stab you in the face with them?!" Lea growled at him. XI

"I don't think so." Lexaeus than summoned his own weapon with a growl

"Awe, is the big teddy-bear going to fight back?" He then got his weapons ready to throw.

"I have seen enough." Xemnas came corridoring in with an unamused look.

"Yo.." Around this time, the fires and flames suddenly went out.

"Both of you, stand down. Now."

The Silent Hero then summoned his weapon away with a slight growl.

"Newcomer, Lea, if I am correct. You will learn the rules and regulations around this world. And abide by them, or be destroyed." Xemnas then walked over to Lexaeus, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. "And you, Number V, know your place here. I shall not give you any pity, or mercy, when you cannot control your rage. Is this understood?"

He nodded gently with a slight glare. "Hmm"

"I know that glare is toward Lea, and not me Lexaeus."

Lexaeus nodded toward Xemnas in reply.

"Good. Now, so you two, no three-."

"But, sir! What did I do-!"

"Silence. You will join Lexaeus and Lea to Twilight Town for a bit of, training. We know your physical abilities now. But we must see what your attribute to this Organization will be. Now, when you three get back, I want a report of what all went." He then corridoring out, looking to Lexaeus. "Do not disappointment me again."

Lexaeus sighed opening a corridor up. "Move"

"How about you fuck off-" He couldn't finish for he was pushed through roughly.

"You will thank me later." Isa said quietly before going through after him. "Even if you did give me a reason to report you to Xemnas." He added with a small smirk.

Lexaeus glared as he walked through after Isa. "Ingrates."

"Ingrates? I would have already reported you if I was one. I would at least like a thank you for me not getting you turned into a Dusk."

Lea couldn't talk for he was face-down in the dirt.

Lexaeus said nothing as he picked Lea up from the ground with a huff.

Lea spit out dirt and pebbles and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, Number V. Teach us what to do."

The Silent Hero glared as he summoned his weapon. "Do your worst neophytes."

"How? When I have no weapon."

Lea summoned his Chakrams and smirked. "Let's go!"

Lexaeus sighed at Isa. "Just think for a moment about what you would need to fight me or the heartless."

Isa huffed but did so, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, a Claymore about the size of him was in his hand. Smirking, he nodded. "Let's fight."

Lexaeus nodded and soon jumped up and hit his weapon down in the ground causing an earthquake underneath the neophytes feet.

Lea fell on his feet and went wide-eyed. "Woah!"

Isa slammed his weapon in front of him, making the waves break against it as they moved around him.

Lexaeus smirked. "This is going to be a good fight."

Isa was standing in a corner of the sandlot huffing and using his weapon as a balance. He had to admit, the man had a big punch behind his silent vigil.

Lea was hanging off the sandlot uprising, legs still on it, but body hanging off on the ground. "aklshdjd..."

Lexaeus was standing there like it wasn't even nothing to battle them. He looked to Isa and nodded to him gently in approval.

Isa nodded back gently and stood up, getting himself under control and back to normal. He summoned his weapon away and went over to Lea, smacking his leg. "Get up."

Lea jerked up, making his hood on his coat fall over his head. Moving it back down, he stood up and stretched, popping and cracking a few joints.

"You have a lot to learn pyro."

"Well, it is my first day. I mean, c'mon."

"I had a fair fight against him, and I haven't fought a day in my life besides simple self defense."

"Suck my dick Isa."

The Silent Hero sighed at the newest members. "All you were doing was throwing your weapons around like they were frisbee's." He then went over to him silent and flicked him in the forehead. "You need to learn that defense, speed, and stamina are just as important as power and strength."

Lea held his forehead and pouted. "Man, leave me alone. I'll learn eventually."

"Or, learn now, and make everything easier."

"Like you're so perfect."

"More perfect than you."

"Lets just get you two home so you can get new names..." Lexaeus sighed opening a corridor.

"Finally!" Lea sighed and went through.

"He needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Isa replied to his sigh and followed.

He nodded in agreement as he followed through silently.

Lea was now in the room with thrones all around. "Again?!"

Isa just stood there quietly with his hands crossed in front of each other.

Xemnas was the only one in the room, with a blank look on his face. "How did they react to your, teachings?"

"It seemed like a good fight." Lexaeus nodded. "Lea still has a LONG way to go though sir."

"Hmm, very well." He looked to Lea. "You're ability is, fire, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, and Lexaeus, what was..Isa's?"

"I can speak on my own, sir."

Xemnas raised a brow and looked to him. "Then what do you think your ability is?"

"So far, all I know to posses is brute strength when angry."

"A Berserker. I see. I wonder if..Lexaeus, take Isa to Addled Impasse. See if he reacts to the moon."

"Yes sir" He nodded opening a corridor and dragging Isa through.

"Wait! What are you doing-!" Isa was pulling away then stopped when he saw the moon. He went limp and stared at it quietly, pupils dilating and focus completely on it.

Lexaeus nodded at this and called back. "He seems fond of it."

"My theory was correct then. Bring him back in here."

Isa was dragged back through and shook his head gently and looked to Lea. "What happened?"

"You gave the moon googly eyes like you wanted to date it."

Lexaeus nodded at this and just stayed silent waiting to be able to go to bed again.

"You may go Lexaeus. I only need these two for now."

He nodded opening a corridor and practically running through!

Xemnas looked to Lea first. "If you wish to join our Organization, then you must know by now your names will change."

"Wait what?"

"Did Lexaeus not explain it to you?"

"He might have. But I ignored him after awhile of his ramblings."

Xemnas sighed. "Well, now you know. These names will be used by you from now on until we gain our hearts back. He then made "Isa" appear in front of Isa and "Lea" appear in front of Lea. As they began to circle around them, an X was slammed into their names, creating new ones. "Saix. The Luna Diviner. Number VII of our Organization. And Axel, The Flurry of The Dancing Flames. Number VIII."

Lexaeus sat in the grey room with Zexion on his lap gently.

Vexen sat on the couch reading a science magazine quietly being a prude as usual.

Xemnas walked in with Saix, Axel leaving on his own. "This is the Grey Area, where you may rest and relax on our off days."

Saix nodded gently. "Yes sir."

"And, this is where you will spend most of your time, no missions but a few special ones other members are unable to handle."

"Why is that sir?"

"For you are going to be my second in command of course. I cannot run this world alone, and you have shown traits that I am looking for in a leader. Now, I must leave. Give the tour to Axel when you find him." He then corridored out silently.

Zexion had heard the whole thing and made an interested face. "That's weird."

Lexaeus was astonished by this news. He wondered why the newbie was getting such a high rank.

"Oh no! Oh no no no no! He is only below us! Why should he get second in command! He is a simple neophyte!" DX Vexen complained "Were the seniors shouldn't we get a chance to obtain such a thing like second in command!?"

"Meh"

"You fool! You understand nothing!" Vexen hissed coldly!

Saix merely stood there quietly trying to figure out why he would get this opportunity so quickly. He saw Vexen ranting and growled. "Oh, shut your mouth. I have had enough of your attitude."

=O! Zexion was surprised by how cut-throat he was. "Well, Eve- I mean Vexen. You have to listen to him then." He told him while looking to him.

Vexen turned around and growled. "You may be second in command but I'm of higher rank than you! You will not speak to me that way as you're elder and being number IV compared to you being VII neophyte!" The Chilly Academic hissed in the coldest voice possible.

Saix merely had a blank face and narrowed his eyes at him. "I do not care what rank you are, nor will I ever will. But, as far as my knowledge knows, I am second in command. If you had true authority here, then you would not be sitting there, reading away. You would be around doing something productive, and helping Xemnas, instead of complaining about your pathetic half-life every minute of the day."

"Oh man burn on you ice!" Xigbar called out from the ceiling above.

Lexaeus sighed holding Zexion close and tight.

"Oh shut up you space twat!" Vexen spat coldly glaring at Saix. "I have nothing to do at the moment. Stop acting like you're a senior." he huffed walking away from Saix in a rude fashion.

"If by senior you meant your age, then I was certainly not being like how you are."

"OOOOOHHHHHH! HE'S CALLING YOU OUT!"

Lexaeus couldn't help but snicker at his old friend.

"For your information I am merely 35 years old." The Chilly Academic growled in anger.

"Is that in dog years?" Saix said with a smirk.

"HOESHIT. Wait! Let me grab popcorn!" DX Xigbar then poofed out quickly.

"I don't like where this is going.." Zexion let out shyly.

Lexaeus soon started laughing and looking for Xaldin! "Xaldin!"

Vexen glared so hard but smirked touching Saix very lightly but turning him into a nobody popsicle. And soon walked off with a spring in his step as he whistled along heading to his room.

Saix's eyes narrows through the ice, and soon the ice flew out in every direction, breaking and shattering, with Saix huffing angrily.

"Um..." Was all Lexaeus could say...

"YOU WILL LEARN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!" Saix yelled angrily and summoned his Claymore in rage and went running at him.

Suddenly, a Chackram came flying out of nowhere, and stopped at Saix's feet, making him slide to a stop. Axel came walking in casually. "Gotta keep that anger inside, second in command."

"Hoe shit! You gotta lesson for the day newbie!" he remarked harshly and began reading quietly

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MUSCLES."

Saix cleared his throat and ran a hand through his spikes. "Thank you Axel, for, keeping me from breaking down a wall." He then summoned his Claymore away, as if nothing had happened.

Lexaeus went quiet and going back to holding Zexion's book for him.

"Lexaeus I can hold my own book." Zexion replied with a pout.

"You sure are really close to that kid Lex."

He shrugged and handed him the book gently as he pats his head softly.

"Thank you." he said while a smile and read quietly.

"You're welcome." he smiled gently as he cuddled him

"Pervert." Axel whispered out. He then got smacked and cried out.

"You have no business to call him that." Saix said with a scowl.

Lexaeus smiled at Zexion happily as he summoned his weapon throwing it at Axel.

Axel got stabbed with it and went down, crying out.

"Idiot." Saix said while shaking his head.

"I agree." said Zexion while reading quietly.

"I can't believe he's having a child..." Lexaeus sighed. =.="

Axel teared up. "Don't bring it up.." he then started crying silently.

"I am afraid, not anymore Lexaeus."

"Oh then you two don't know about Traverse Town."

"Traverse Town?"

Axel wasn't even paying attention, but crying silently on the floor.

"Get up loser. They're alive in that world. Stop crying." Zexion said frowning and turned the page.

Lexaeus nodded "Their alive and well there. It's where everyone goes when their world is destroyed."

"You're kidding, right?"

Saix already opened a corridor, walking through.

"Pfft." Axel said, standing and throwing the weapon off of him. "He's only going for Sheri's wellbeing."

"Sheri?" Zexion asked interested.

"Saix's pregnant girlfriend." Lexaeus summoned his weapon back.

"Yeah, maybe she made it, I don't know though..I don't know if any of them did."

"Let me come along! I can sniff her out!" Zexion smiled happily.

"You can what?"

"He can find her using logic"

"Well, join along, I guess."

Zexion was already running through quick.

"I'll bring your little man back safe Lex." Axel laughed and walked through.

Lexaeus nodded as he turned on the tv.

"Yo, Saix. Calm down. If she's here, we'll find her-."

"Shh, just, hush." Saix replied looking in every window he could reach and was almost breaking on the inside trying to find Sheri.

Zexion stood quietly, letting him do his own thing as he tried to find her in this world.

Sheri smiled as she talked to Molly happily and smiled. "I sure have missed you!"

"I've missed you too! I can't remember how far along are you?"

"I think I'm just a month ahead of you, so 7 months!" X3 Sheri giggled "Izzy is such a good baby."

Molly smiled and nodded but looked down. "Lya won't move around anymore since Lea has been gone..."

"Yeah?" Sheri frowned. "Izzy gets into sad fits too... But I imagine Lya is having a hard time with how close Lea was to her."

She nodded tearing up "I miss him so much Sheri..." she then started crying.

Sheri teared up and hugged her best-friend "I know honey... I know how you feel..."

Zexion stopped them both and smiled. "I know where she is! Follow me!" He then disappeared in a corridor, but leaving it open for them to follow.

Saix and Axel both ran through quickly.

They were now outside a small hotel. "See, look? They're alive." Zexion said gently and pointed in the window.

Axel smiled happily and teared up. "They're alive.."

Saix took no time wasting and grabbed the door handle, about to go inside when he was pulled back.

"You can't! If you go inside, you'll get attached. And they can't come with us where we live, and you can't be here alone."

Saix began tearing up and reached for the handle. "No! You don't know what its like to lose someone that close! Or your only child!"

"I know.." Zexion replied. "But I do know what its like to live on false hopes and sweet lies. Heartbreak is hard, but we'll be whole again, soon enough."

Saix was full on crying now as another corridor was opened and he was dragged through. "NO! SHERI! ISABELLE!"

Axel looked down sadly and then looked in the window and put a hand on it. "I promised to keep you and Lya safe. I'm still keeping it." He then followed through, the corridor closing behind him.

Sheri looked around hearing her and her daughter's name. She swore it was Isa's voice too.. "I-Isa?"

Molly looked around too thinking she heard Lea but saw no one making her cry more... "Now my mind is playing tricks on me..." she whimpered.

"I know how you feel" Sheri whined crying even harder.

Saix was on a full on rage, throwing couches and turning over tables in the Grey Area. "HOW COULD YOU NOT LET ME SEE HER?!" he almost roared in Zexion's face.

Zexion just stood there as he was getting yelled at right in his face. "Because! I was lied to my whole life about people promising to come back! I don't want the same to happen to you.."

Saix calmed a bit, his hair falling back flat. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." He then took off downstairs towards Vexen's labs.

Axel was sitting on the only couch still its in original place by Lexaeus crying silently.

"Don't cry Axel... There's no reason to... You can't feel for them anyway." Lexaeus let out in a sad tone.

"I can feel something..whether it be a memory of a feeling..." he let out quietly and cried harder. "I won't even be able to meet my little girl..or see my parents again..or even get to be with Molly..." He then started to sob, just losing control of all his tears.

Lexaeus let out a sad sigh and left gently to leave the two young men alone...

Axel and Saix soon went to their respective room, crying for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 7

Molly laid in her bed as she always seemed to do for the past three months since Lea was gone... She was very big too and took up her whole bed with her stomach alone... She just laid there rubbing her tummy wanting her baby to move or give her some interaction.. But Molly got nothing... "Why won't move for mama sweetie..." Molly cried as she held her huge belly wanting her baby to give her some sign she was still alive in her spirituals, she didn't seem as lively as she used to be at all... But she got nothing as usual...

At the World That Never Was, things were taking a turn for the worst.

'WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO HOME?! MY DAUGHTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE BORN ALREADY!" Saix yelled up at Xemnas.

Xemnas just calmly replied, "Because you would not return here, Number VII."

Axel was looking down sadly. "Today was the day my baby girl was going to be born..but..I guess I can't see it either."

Saix sat back in his chair with his legs crossed pissed. He then got an idea and corridored out.

"Axel, make sure he does not leave the castle grounds."

"Yes sir." He motioned a fake salute and corridored out after him.

Things weren't going better at Molly's home in Traverse town.

Molly heard the doorbell but didn't move an inch from where she was in her bed rubbing her huge belly.

Sheri instead got the door holding her newborn daughter close and tight to her protectively. "I'm coming! Calm down!"

Izzy was only a month old and was a lookalike of her father. She had pretty spiky blue hair, his nose, and even some personality traits. The only difference between her and Isa was their eyes she had her mother's jade eyes but if you looked close enough she had little flecks of sea-green. She whined gently to her mother.

"I know you want a nap." Sheri giggled as she answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hey there girls!" Reno said smiling.

"Hello." Isabelle, the one being Isa's mother, let out gently. "We came to check up on Molly."

"Yeah, how is she doing?"

"Um... well.." Sheri let out nervously. "Do you want me to be honest?"

Izzy whined wanting her nap getting cranky.

"Hey now calm down, you'll get you nap." Sheri smiled kissing her daughter's head gently.

"May I see her Sheri?" Isabelle said smiling gently.

"Awe little baby is getting cranky. Just like how Isa did as a kid.."

Isabelle giggled. "No kidding."

Sheri nodded gently handing Izzy to her grandmother.

Izzy whined and whimpered wanting to sleep and began to tear up.

"Oh someone is getting upset." Zack chuckled gently.

"She doesn't like it when she's tired, she's a very productive child." The raven-haired woman nodded.

"Oh, shh. Just calm down little one." Isabelle then began to cradle Izzy gently and lovingly, as if she was her own child that she had herself.

Reno saw Izzy almost calm down in the blink of an eye.

Izzy calmed down progressively as her grandmother cradled her gently making her fall asleep.

"Wow Isabelle, you know how to handle babies." Sheri nodded amazed with her skill.

"Well Isa was the same as a kid." The raven haired man laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! The kid was a firecracker."

"Well, that, and I had to raise him myself.." she added gently looking down a bit.

"Oh I thought you had a husband Isabelle." Sheri let out in a innocent voice.

"I did. But that man.." She shook her head. "He wasn't my husband by choice." She looked away, having a few secrets she wanted to tell.

"I wish I could of been there to help..." Zack sighed always a hero at heart and with a great need to help others even with dealing with the past.

"What happened Isabelle?" Sheri asked concerned.

"It's just.." She trailed off quietly.

"It's okay Isabelle, you can tell Sheri about George-."

"It's not that Reno. It's about Isa."

"Huh?"

"Do you two remember a man named Frederick?"

"Yeah!" Zack smiled! "Freddy was in SOLDIER!" :D

"What's SOLDIER?" Sheri mused gently.

"Basically a military style program Zack was in." Reno answered.

"Well, the truth is..even though I was married to George, him and I were..secret lovers.."

"WOAH! You Izzy! You had a secret lover!?" Sheri asked in shock she always knew that Isabelle was a reserved lady and very faithful. She could never see the woman before her as a cheater!

"Y-Yes. Well, while I was with Freddy, he..got me pregnant. And the child I had that was his, was Isa."

Sheri was in shock about this. "Woah... What did Freddy look like?"

"I actually have a picture of him, me, and Kunsel when we were young." he nodded taking out a photo from his wallet gently handing it to Sheri.

"Oh my god! He looks just like Isa! Just blonde..."

Isabelle smiled. "Yes, he was the love of my life.."

"W-What happened to Freddy...?" Sheri asked nervously.

Isabelle looked down, and started to tear up. "George found out..and one night, when Isa was about 2, George went on a rampage and nearly beat me to death and almost killed Isa.." She was crying now. "He went straight to Freddy's, a-and..shot him, killing him..." Isabelle was now crying her eyes out, sobbing quietly.

Zack looked down tearing up and hugs Isabelle gently...

Sheri started crying. "D-Did Isa ever know...?"

Reno was crying and held Isabelle gently, careful of Izzy.

"Sadly, no." she said sniffling.

"Oh god... So Isa thought that monster... Was his father...?" Sheri whimpered out.

"Yeah sadly..." He looked down sadly as he held Isabelle close careful of Izzy.

"My poor boyfriend..."

Isabelle handed Sheri Izzy gently and went to walk off to be alone. "I didn't even get to stay goodbye..I was going to divorce George..but I never even got the chance!" She was now balling, and only wanted to be comforted by her long lost Freddy.

Sheri whimpered as she held her daughter close and tight to herself. "M-Molly is upstairs if you want to see her..." She started crying as she headed to her bedroom.

Reno tried to pulled Isabelle back. "Isabelle-."

"Leave me alone!" she let out crying and ran upstairs to find Molly so she could settle her nerves.

Molly sniffled as she laid in her bed crying silently missing her Lea ever so much... "Lea... Where are you...?"

Isabelle came in quietly looking down and closed the door behind her. She looked over to Molly with a forced smile. "How are you dear?" she asked through her tears.

Molly looked up and saw she was crying. "A-Are you okay Izzy?" she asked gently and motioning her to come over.

"Yes dear..just, bad memories." She went over and and sat on the bed. "How are you?" she asked taking her hand gently and holding it tight.

"A mess... I'm huge from eating my pain away..." Molly sniffled poking her huge belly. "My daughter wont move at all... She just lays in me not moving or anything..." She then started to cry "She misses her daddy so much... And I miss him too... Lea was the love of my life... And now he's gone..."

"Oh honey...I know you're pain..." Isabelle then teared up again and leaned over hugging her tight but gently.

Molly cried hard into her whimpering and sniffling hating all of this. "My baby doesn't have a father anymore... Lea's gone... And I can't get him back..." She cried even harder into her and hugged her more gently. "I miss him Izzy... I miss him so much... Just as much as mom... My baby will never meet her daddy..."

Isabelle was crying harder with her. "I know how that feels too Molly..especially when your child has grown up on just a few lies..but ones that could change one's life.."

Molly nodded and sniffled. "The only thing I have left of Lea is this." she than pulled out a very nice teddy bear that looked practically new. "Lya only seems to react to it though... Like she knows it's her fathers." she let out in a whimper hugging her and the teddy gently and softly.

"All I have from..my Freddy is this. She then took off a necklace she wore the was a locket. It had a moon and sun joining together and when she opened it, it had a picture of a very tiny baby Isa that was being held by Freddy. "It's the only picture I have of him and Isa..And it was the only time Isa got to meet his, father.."

"Wow... Isa looks just like him... He was a very pretty looking man I have to say.." Molly smiled gently. "He looks like he's in love with him..."

"Oh, he was. The whole time I was pregnant, he just couldn't keep his hands off my tummy." She teared up. "I miss feeling that love from someone.." She closed the locket and put it back around her neck, crying again.

"Lea was the same way.. I think he used to talk to Lya when I was sleeping..." she teared up sniffling "Lya was basically his life... He loved to pamper me and of course her as much as possible..." She whined in emotional pain. "He was going to be such a wonderful father..."

"Oh..I just miss my Freddy..that damn man George! How could he do that too me?!" Isabelle was now crying her eyes out hard and held Molly so close.

"I-I remember when Lea told me the story of why Isa didn't want kids... He always blamed himself for his baby sister dying... Just because he went to pick flowers..." Molly cried into Isabelle holding her close and tight to herself whimpering. "Your husband was a monster... I'm so sorry you married a man like that."

"I-I didn't even want to marry him! It was an..arranged marriage.." Isabelle choked out and began to cry so hard. "And then my little girl...how..no...I-I don't.." She couldn't even handle her emotions right now and was breaking down.

"I-I'm sorry I mentioned it Isabelle..." Molly whimpered.

-22 years ago-

Isa was playing in the living room gently with his 2 year old baby sister, Sophie. "Sophie! How are you doing? Do you want some flowers?" he asked smiling at her.

Sophie smile gently and nodded "I think mama would like to have flowers!" she giggled than yawned gently.

"Okay! Let me go get some!" he smiled standing up and then kissing her cheek. "Be back soon! Don't go anywhere!" he giggled and ran outside happily.

She nodded smiling than went over to the couch to lay down for her nap gently.

George walked in with a scowl, rolling his eyes as he saw Isa in the yard playing and then saw Sophie. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a nap daddy" Sophie let out in a slightly nervous voice.. She was always scared of her father... He made her so nervous.

"Yeah well, get up. I want to lay on the couch."

Sophie frowned "I was here first though, can't you lay on your bed?"

"I said GET UP!" George hollered.

Sophie teared up but stayed her ground. "But I'm tired daddy!"

George growled and went over, putting a pillow over her face. "I've had enough with you! It's always crying and whining and keeping Isabelle up all night and waking me up 24/7!"

Outside, Isa was picking Sophie's favorite and his mama's! "They will love these!" X3 He then started to head inside happily.

Sophie screamed as her father pressed the pillow down on her face suffocating her! She screamed and screamed for him to stop! But he wouldn't...

George soon felt her go limp and let go of the pillow and throw it across the room. "Finally, peace and quiet."

"Sissy! I got your favorite! Lily's-." He skipped in then saw her on the couch and dropped the flowers. "S-Sissy..?" He asked tearing up.

Sophie laid their her seafoam green eyes open limp and motionless on the couch...

"SISSY!" Isa screamed and went over shaking her. "Wake-up! Please! Mama is going to be home soon! We have to give her the flowers!" He then saw her not getting up and started crying. "No..sissy...don't leave me alone here.." he started crying into her little form and stroked her cheek. "I shouldn't have left..this is all my fault.."

Sophie watched as her brother cried into her making her tear up. "It wasn't your fault Isa.. It was daddy's fault... He hurt me... You didn't do anything bad to me..." she was now crying "I love you brother! Tell mommy I love her too.." Sophie whimpered out through her tears and began to fade away...

Isa was crying so very hard and and whimpered sadly into her limp body. "I'm going to miss you sissy...Goodbye.." He then hugged her gently and kissed her. He then took her small body and went up to his room to keep it safe from their father.

Molly hugged Isabelle closer as she sobbed and sobbed before seeing her in-laws come in.

"Girls...? You doin' okay?" Reno asked quietly.

"No...I'm so filled with heartbreak and sadness..Go away!" Isabelle cried out!

Zack looked down. "I know how it feels to loose someone too... Molly... Isabelle."

"Who did you lose other than Lea?" Molly whimpered.

"His.. Mentor. Angeal."

Isabelle was looking at them. "Who?"

"He was a first class SOLDIER that taught me everything I knew.."

"I think Lea has told me about him before..."

"Yep. Pretty cool guy he was..."

Isabelle was sniffling and got up. "I want to know who he was."

"His name was Angeal Hewley he lived in Banora than moved to Midgar when he decided to go into SOLDIER he was best friends with a man named Genesis and another named Sephiroth. When I ran away from home to join SOLDIER he became my mentor and taught me everything I know."

"He sounded like a good and wise man." Isabelle replied gently with a small smile.

"I didn't really know him, but man was he known by everyone..especially his two friends." ;D

"What was so special about his two friends?" =o?

"They were first class SOLDIERS as well Sephiroth was the most famous one. If you lived on Gaia you knew who he was."

"Dang he sounds famous..." Molly replied gently

"Oh, were you a first class Zack?" Isabelle asked him.

"Course he was!" :D

"I knew that!" Molly giggled!

"Yes I was! I was a commander after Angeal died before I was a Lieutenant." He laughed.

"Oh really? To be honest, I can't remember what Freddy ever was..do you remember?"

"You know, I've been thinking, whatever happened to George? I don't remember you guys getting a divorce, so-."

"Oh, that's simple. He strangely got poisoned one night and I came home to find him face down in his dinner." She answered him quietly while fixing her dress gently.

"Oh my god! You're my flippin hero!" Molly smiled brightly hugging her happily!

"Woah. So, you-."

"Come now Reno. You were a Turk, yes? Then you have to know what actually happened." she then hugged Molly back gently.

"Man Izzy! Like Isa! Reserved but can bite like a snake!" Zack smirked!

"Geez. You would have been an AWESOME Turk." reno said smirking a bit.

"No, I don't kill for a thrill, just because I had too for that one time. It had to be done, it wasn't a job of mine to do."

"I'm guessing Freddy would of been the one to do it if he was alive." Molly let out gently.

"You're right. He's the one who actually gave me the poison. I kept for a while, because when Isa was a baby..George shaked him and almost killed him.." she said tearing up.

"I am glad this man is dead... I would just killed him with my Buster Sword!" Zack growled

"Now now Zack calm down. He's gone now, and not coming back" Molly replied in a gentle tone and rubbed her tummy smiling as Lya moved some!

She wiped at her eyes but looked down. "I used it too late..Sophie was already gone..I finally found the right time and poured it into his gravy when I made him dinner one night.."

"It was better you did than not doing it though Izzy.. You would of been living in hell if he was still alive... And I know you're daughter didn't deserve a fate like that, but you and Isa could be up there with her right now. And I bet she was so proud of you when you finally got rid of him from your life." Molly nodded gently

Isabelle was now crying so much. "I've already lost so many people..my little baby girl, Freddy, and now maybe even Isa..I can't stand having to look at pictures just to remember hearing their voice or even getting to see them again once in awhile!" She then sat down on the bed crying into her hands.

Molly teared up and sniffled "I know how that feels... When I look at pictures of Lea... And remembering our little dates and trips.." She then started to cry "My Lele will never see his daughter..." She cried out and turned away from them.

"Molly... Please don't think that way honey... It's not good to think like that.." Zack frowned.

"Zack I don't think it's the best thing to be saying that kind of junk and they're all emotional...-"

"Leave us alone! You only lost one person! I've lost 3!"

"I've lost two people... My son and someone who was basically my father." Zack let out in a sad but quiet tone

"You never lost your parents or the love of your life!" Molly cried out and whimpered

"Just go away...You don't understand."

"I do actually. I've lost 3 people too." Reno said in a harsh but soft tone. "You're not the only one who's had to watch their loved ones die in front of them."

Molly gave a sad look to that and opened her arms out to hug her mother in-law. "Do you need a hug mom?" She asked softly as she teared up

"No, I'll be fine." he said as he walked out.

Isabelle looked down. "Look at us. We're over here competing for pity and Reno's the one who should be in our place..I feel horrible now."

Molly teared up sniffling... "I just want Lea home again... I don't want to have Lya yet..." She cried out... "I want Lea to be there to see his baby..." she was crying now. "Why did god take away the only happiness I've ever had in my life..." Molly whimpered out. "Now I'm just a fat, ugly, pregnant cow who has no one..."

"Molly don't talk about yourself in that way! You're not any of those things! And you have to have Lya regardless of Lea being here or not." Zack let out in a stern but gentle tone.

"Now Molly, come here." she then hugged her tight and so close. "That's not the way to talk about yourself at all!"

She hugged her back and cried into her "Its how my friends other than Sheri thought of me... And told I was boring and such..." she whimpered "Lea made me feel like I was someone though... And that I was beautiful... And always told me that he loved me no matter what..." She started to just ball into her "He was my first boyfriend... And he took my virginity... It was all love at first sight... And now it seems like it was all too good to be true..." Molly let out through her cries "Now my baby will never know her daddy..." She whimpered as she hugged the teddy bear close and tight to herself.

Isabelle just let her go, knowing it would be the best for her to be alone and get out all her emotions be herself.

Zack looked down and started to leave gently to the living room to find Reno.

Molly just laid there... A emotional wreck in her own self-pity... She then whispered out gently and softly to herself. "Maybe he just left me... Maybe he just left me and everything he ever said and done was just a lie... Maybe he just never wanted me at all... Maybe he just used to me to give himself a ego boost..." She whimpered into the Teddy bear softly holding it so close and tight just hating her life every moment she knew Lea was gone... Then suddenly Molly became wet... "Oh no..."

Isabelle peeked in the room. "Molly? Did you say something?"

"Y-Yeah..." She let out nervously "My water just broke.." she whimpered holding her tummy.

"Oh!" =o! "Let's get you up and out of here." she said going over and helping her sit up.

"O-Okay..." She let out scared and started standing till a contraction hit her hard making her cry out!

"Let's just stay calm and gentle.." she said gently. "RENO! ZACK! UP HERE, NOW!"

Molly nodded trying to do her breathing exercises like her and Lea have practiced. "I don't want to be alone... I need Lea! I can't do this without him!" She cried out in her misery!

Zack looked up from where he was and nudged Reno. "You hear that?"

"Yeah? What was that..-"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!"

O.O" "Oh shit!" Reno then took off upstairs to Molly's room.

Isabelle held Molly's hand petting it. "Honey, I had to have Isa alone, Sophie as well. You can do this. I promise you. You need to be strong for your baby."

Molly was crying but nodded gently whimpering needing to be held right now.

Zack came up right after Reno and saw the scene! "I see little Lya decided to make her appearance."

"No funny business right now, one of you go downstairs and get the car up and running. And the other help me get her out here.

"Yes ma'am!" Reno then ran downstairs and out to his car to get it ready.

Zack went over scooping Molly up off her feet looking to Isabelle. "I'll get her downstairs, you go get Sheri and tell her what's going on." He nodded and left with Molly quickly.

Molly was wide-eyed at Zack taking her like that and just laid in his arms surprised.

Isabelle ran down the stairs and into Sheri's room, but slowed down and went in quietly because Izzy was napping. "Sheri?"

"Yeah mom?" She opened the door gently smiling.

"Molly is having Lya. We need to go to the hospital."

"OMG! FINALLY!" Sheri than ran over getting Izzy quickly! "DOES MOLLY HAVE A SUITCASE!? HOW ARE HER CONTRACTIONS!? IS SHE IN PAIN!?" Sheri looked very concerned in this moment and just wanted to know her best friend was okay.

Izzy soon awoke and whined gently but soon stopped feeling her mother's tension.

"Sheri, Molly is the one having the baby, you just get in the car before they leave us here."

Sheri pouted but nodded leaving with Izzy.

Izzy was very interested in how her grandmother got her mother to be quiet.

Molly was now being placed in the car and buckled in. "Dad I'm not helpless."

"It's just faster if I do it hon." Zack remarked and finished going into the back.

Reno was sitting in the drivers seat, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "Hurry up!" DX

Isabelle came hurrying out with Sheri and Izzy!

"Were coming Reno!" Sheri let out as she went over to the car and started putting Izzy into her carseat.

Molly soon screamed at another contraction! "Oh god!"

"Shh.. Just breathe in and out gently." Zack mused gently.

"Finally!" D'X

Isabelle hoped in the back, getting right by Zack and scooched over for Sheri.

Sheri sat next to her daughter's car seat and breathed gently and checked on her gently to make sure her breathing was okay.

"Is Izzy okay Sheri?" Molly asked gently concerned for her niece.

Izzy cooed softly saying she was one.

"Yes no need for her inhaler"

"Oh good, do you even have it?"

"NO! I forgot it!" Sheri replied scared!

"Do you have to go get it?!"

"Just drive Reno!"

"No! Just have to be careful! Go Reno!"

"I don't want Izzy to be in trouble! It's summer! She could have an asthma attack at any time!" Molly whimpered out

"No Molly she'll be okay, Isabelle has one in case I forget the one I carry."

"Go baby!" Zack hollered!

Reno slammed down on the pedal and soon went driving off down the road.

Isabelle went wide-eyed and clung to Zack's arm! O.O!

Sheri shrieked and clung to Zack too!

Molly just sat there moaning and whining...

"If I was single I would be a happy man right now." Zack let out and patted both women gently. "Calm down."

Reno growled at that and hit the brakes, making Zack slam his head in the seat. When he heard him cry out, he smirked and started rushing down the road again.

Isabelle had never liked fast moving trips, and just hid her face into Zack's arm.

"Geez can't take a joke!" DX

"Not the time for jokes dad!" Molly hollered out in pain!

Sheri whimpered and whined out "Are we there yet!?"

"Soon!" Reno called out.

"I just want the ride to be over.." Isabelle squeaked out.

"Well, we all don't get what we want!" Reno snapped.

Isabelle just looked down hurt at that and buried her face farther in Zack tearing up.

"Reno don't snap!" Zack called out and hugged Isabelle.

Molly soon screamed ":OH GOD!"

"Calm down Molly, just breathe and relax." Sheri replied in a calm gentle voice.

She nodded as she whimpered breathing gently and softly.

"Yeah, sorry." Reno was not in the best mood right now and swerved into the hospital parking lot. "Alright! Here!"

Isabelle wanted to get away from the redhead and climbed over Zack and out the door, going to the passenger's side and helped Molly get out.

Molly screamed once again whining in pain "GOD IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

Sheri went wide-eyed as she took the car seat out of the car gently. She had never heard Molly cuss in her life! And they've known each other since they were kids!

Zack climbed out gently closing the doors gently.

Reno turned off the car and got out, slamming his door shut with his foot.

Isabelle just held Molly by the shoulders and lead her inside. "Shhh, it's okay to be alright-"

She screamed again in pain! "GOD!"

Sheri hurried over and rubbed her back with one hand gently and held the car seat with the other.

Molly couldn't take it much longer! "LEA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!?"

Zack quickly followed after them into the hospital.

Reno looked to Zack. "The waiting room I guess?"

Isabelle just let her scream and got her to the front desk of the emergency room. "Ma'am!"

"NO! I need someone in the room with me!" She cried out!

Zack looked to Reno and pushed him over to Molly gently. "You've been through this. Go be there with her."

Sheri than sat down gently in the waiting room with Izzy. and rocked the car seat gently.

"But-!" Reno nodded and blew off the receptionist. "Let's get you settled in." He then started to find a free room on his own.

Isabelle was right beside Molly, helping her follow Reno.

Molly whimpered as her contractions settled and was practically being dragged to the room... She had no energy or any sort of strength in her to keep herself going... She just wanted to bring her baby into the world and hold her and just finally see her...

Reno headed into a room and pointed at the bed.

Isabelle was almost dragging Molly by dead weight and huffed at him, her blue bangs falling in her face. "Gee, thanks." She then helped Molly on the bed gently.

"I-I can do it Isabelle..." She let out gently and got into the bed herself and turned on her side silently rubbing her tummy softly trying to calm her child.

Reno sat in a chair gently then jumped when he got yelled at.

"GO GET A DOCTOR YOU IDIOT!"

Reno took off running down the hall.

Molly whimpered and looked down... She didn't want to have her child born in all this chaos... She wanted a nice quiet birth where her daughter can be happy... Not scared and wanting to be back into her.

Isabelle sat on the edge of the bed with her hands folded in her lap. "I'm sorry for making this day not go out how you wanted. I'm not helping by yelling, or being a sob story, or, anything else but a helping friend."

"I-It's okay Isabelle... I understand." She nodded gently "I just wanted the day I would have Lya to be special, nice, and happy... Not chaotic and sad..." she sniffled. "I just want my daughter to be happy when she's born."

"And she deserves that. I just hope everything turns out calm and okay.." she replied gently, looking down a bit. "God knows my pregnancy's were the worst, so were my births. But, today's not about me." she said shaking her head. "It's about you and Lya."

Molly frowned at that "I don't mind if you talk about yourself Izzy, I'm a good listener." she let out gently and groaned gently starting to rub her back softly.

"No. You shouldn't hear a sob story. Yo should hear and think happy thoughts." she said and started to massage her belly and sides trying to get them soft and her nerves relaxed.

Molly smiled happily at this and let out little happy whimpers gently. "O-Okay..." She let out in a happy sigh and smiled "Thank you for being so kind Izzy and being nice to me"

Isabelle smiled gently. "It's nothing Molly, really."

"No it's something to me." She smiled back. "Thank you."

"Well, then you're welcome." she answered with a smile. "Do I need to get you anything?"

"I wish I would've eaten before I my water broke..."

"Well, I could get you ice-chips, if you want."

"Could you please?" Molly asked gently.

She nodded standing and walked out gently.

Molly smiled gently and just tried to sleep before anyone came back to see her rubbing her tummy gently as she fell asleep.

Outside the hospital, in the back alleyway, a corridor opened, and Axel came stepping out. "Can't believe I had to listen to Isa ramble for 45 minutes until he bored himself to sleep. Oh, well, hopefully I haven't missed anything!" He then ran out to the front, and began to run inside, but steering clear of any populated areas so he wouldn't get caught.

Molly laid in her bed moaning it was almost time to have her baby! She whimpered at a contraction softly holding Reno and Isabelle's hands tight. "When will the pain end...?"

"When that baby come popping out-"

"Reno, no need for jokes right now." Isabelle said with a warning tone. She looked back to Molly. "When you feel you have to push, then tell us."

Molly nodded and whimpered in pain and looked to the door to see the doctor come in once again.

The doctor came in with a smile "Hello there.~"

Molly frowned at this man gently crossing her legs together.

"How is everyone doing?~"

"Why are you talking like that?" She growled making a very angry face.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear~" the doctor replied going over to her gently lifting the blanket up gently, He than saw her legs were crossed and frowned. "You need to uncross your legs ma'am~"

"NO" Molly growled.

"Yo doc why are you talking like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to call security if he keeps up this weird talking act."

The doctor frowned "This is how I always talk, now please uncross your legs ma'am!~"

"No! You're a creeper! Get away from my area!" She yelled!

"Ma'am you need someone to help bring your child into the world!~"

"Well it certainly isn't going to be you!" Molly screamed at him!

"You need to leave." Reno scowled.

Isabelle frowned and quickly pushed the doctor out of the room and slammed the door shut, locking it. "That will buy us time."

"B-Buy us time?" She mused gently and cried out! "O-Oh god! I-I think it's time!" Molly than started to scream in pain!

"Oh man!" D= Reno then took Molly's hand and held it tight.

Isabelle growled at him. "You're worth nothing just standing there." She then got in front of Molly and lifted up the blanket. "Sweetie, you need to push!"

Molly whimpered but nodded holding Reno's hand tight. "O-Okay.." She than pushed at her next contraction and started to scream in pain!

Reno made a pained face from all the hand squeezing. "O-Ow.."

"I see red hair!" =o!

Molly smiled at that "R-Really!?" She than started to push more at each contraction screaming and yelling as she pushed! "COME OUT!"

"Now I see red spikes!" =o!

"Awe yay!" :D Reno said happily and ignoring his bones being crushed the best he could.

She smiled so brightly and started crying happily! She whimpered making a pained face as she pushed even harder! "GOD!"

Isabelle held up Lya's head gently and looked to Reno. "Get me a blanket and wipes!"

Reno nodded. "Yes ma'am!" He then let go of Molly gently running around the room quickly getting and finding the items.

Molly whimpered more and fell back gently groaning in pain. "She's almost out... She's almost out..." She then sat up grabbing the rails tight and hard pushing as hard as she could!

Reno went over quickly handing Isabelle a blanket to hold Lya with.

Isabelle held up Lya's body and started to clean it off the best she could and looked to Molly. "Her hips are a bit..stuck.."

"You have got to be kidding me!" She whined in pain and started crying! Molly than pushed harder than ever screaming on the top of her lungs! "I HATE YOU LEA!" She didn't mean it but she was so frustrated and in pain that she wasn't even thinking about what she was saying!

Reno frowned at that but shrugged, knowing he didn't call Zack the nicest things when he was having Lea.

Isabelle then caught Lya gently and gave her butt a gentle smack, and then handing her over to her mother.

Lya soon started to cry but calmed down when she was placed in Molly's arms.

Reno helped her out by cutting the cord and actually saw Lya, tearing up. '=O! "Woah she looks just like-"

"Just like Lea..." Molly cried gently as she stroked her daughter's cheek ever so softly and gently. "Such a beautiful girl you are baby." She smiled cuddling her new daughter ever so gently kissing her softly.

Lya let out a gentle coo softly and opened her emerald eyes gazing at her mother happily and gently.

Molly than started cry even more! "You look exactly like your daddy... He would've been so happy to see you sweetie, and would've loved you ever so much." she smiled kissing her baby to death!

The tiny redhead soon started giggling and squealing at her mama's kisses and loves happily! She than started showing them back happily giving very tiny kisses back with a giggle. X3

Reno was crying happily then smiled. "I'll go get the rest of the family!" He then unlocked the door, and ran out happily!

Isabelle smiled at the two and went to a sink, washing her hands and drying them, then went to sitting in a chair gently. "Sometimes I miss Isa being that age..So small and sweet, and innocent to anything."

Molly smiled gently at her daughter than looked to Izzy. "I bet he looked just like Izzy, small and chubby" she giggled cradling her daughter happily.

Lya cooed ever so happily snuggling close to her mother happily giving so many loves and cuddles to her.

She smiled and laughed "She's a cuddler just like her mama and daddy." she looked down at that but continued to smile looking at her little baby girl happily.

Isabelle smiled then got herself more comfortable by sitting on her knees. "Do you need anything Molly? Before the family comes in?"

"I would like to have a hug from you, and have you be the first to hold Lya." Molly giggled and smiled at her happily.

"R-Really? Why me though..? Why not Reno..I mean, you do call him mother and all.." she said, looking away. She didn't deserve to hold Lya first. If anyone it would be her grandparents, or maybe even Sheri.

"Because you helped me out the most and actually helped me bring her into the world. Mom and dad will understand Isabelle." She smiled. "Please hold her. Her other grandmother deserves it."

"If you think it is right..but I'm not complaining." she let out a small smile and took Lya from her gently, cradling her and holding her close. She then began to tear up. "She's just as sweet as Sophie was.." Shaking her head, she blinked the tears away and let this time be a happy one.

Lya smiled happily giving happy cuddles and snuggles to her grandma as she let out sweet happy coos.

"She gets that from me." Molly smiled happily leaning up to wipe Isabelle's tears away.

Isabelle smiled at Molly gently. "Thank you." She then gave gentle loves and cuddles to her granddaughter.

"No trouble at all mama" Molly smiled and kissed her cheek softly laying back down gently.

Lya giggled happily and rested into her grandma's arms gently smiling.

Isabelle smiled even more at that and reached over with her free arm, giving Molly a hug and kissed her cheek back. She saw her yawn and handed her back Lya gently. "Why don't you two get rest, and I'll keep the other's out."

Molly smiled at that holding her baby close giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before placing her in the little crib next to her. "Okay mama." She yawned softly and smiled nodding placing Lya in her crib gently.

Lya gave a happy coo before yawning and closing her eyes gently.

Isabelle left quietly and closed the door behind her with a smile.

Molly smiled happily and soon fell right to sleep and was out for good.

Lya laid half asleep in her crib gently smiling softly and happily. X3

Axel walked by the room and saw Molly in the room and pressed his face and hands into the glass with a smile! :D He then walked inside gently and saw Lya. =O!

Lya slept gently in her crib cuddled her blanky gently.

Molly slept soundly and wasn't waking up for anything she was out for the whole day.

Axel went over to Lya tearing up and picked her up gently and cradled her gently. "I-I guess I did get to meet you..my baby girl." He then started to cry and gave her a kiss and Molly one on her cheek gently. "You did a wonderful job..I'm sorry for letting you do it without me.." he said looking down then gave Lya a gentle hug.

Lya soon woke up as her father hugged her and let out a string of happy soft coos to him immediately knowing who he was! She than started to cuddle and snuggle into her father happily letting out gentle squeals!

Axel was crying more than ever but happily. "I'm glad you know who your daddy is..I love you, so much baby. No matter what anyone says." He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and cuddled for a moment and laid her back in her crib softly and sadly. "Bye, my baby. We'll meet again, one day."

Lya frowned whining for him to stay! She than grabbed his finger holding it tight with her little hand! She cooed softly whimpering gently.

"Shh..y-you have to let your mother sleep.." He then stroked her tiny hand giving it a kiss, letting go of her, and backing up some and corridoring out.

Lya looked down and started to tear up letting her tears flow silently... She then fell asleep crying silently wishing her daddy would of stayed...

Axel was soon back at his room, crying and whimpering. "Zexion was right..it hurts more if you get attached.." He soon got dressed for bed and got under the sheets sadly, taking a picture out of his nightstand that was a picture of him and Molly when she was 4 months pregnant. "It's the only picture I'll have of her.." He then cried silently hugging it close to his chest falling asleep, hoping with just a bit of his will, he wouldn't wake up.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 1

Ever since Molly had her little baby Lya things have been good, you could even say better Lya was just a joy to have. A year later Sherri moved out getting her own place for her and Izzy but they still kept in touch like best friends do. Molly was alone with her little girl but she was happy with her, she was such a joy in her heart.. She wouldn't of traded her baby girl for the world, cause Lya was her world and everyday she became more and more like her father.. Her red hair.. Those emerald eyes that you could just see dreams in.. She was certainly Lea Fair's child... She was just so beautiful, she couldn't believe her and Lea made her, This little girl was just so remarkable! She was three now and just as cute as a button, Molly got ready for work as she usually did as her daughter sat on the bed kicking her legs gently, it made her smile.

"Mama, are you going to try and find daddy again?" Lya asked in a innocent voice as she smiled, her voice was just so cute!

Molly smiled happily at her voice and how innocent it was, she hoped it would stay like that... Her innocence was so important to her, she always tried to teach her what was best, when she heard her daughter talk about her daddy it always made Molly a little flustered... She wish Lya knew who he truly was instead of just hearing stories from her and her grandparents.. All Molly could ever wish for was to have Lea come back, to meet his baby girl and hold her in his arms... It's the wish Molly wanted granted for her. "Yes baby, I'm going to look for daddy today, hopefully I can find him." She looked at the time. "Oh I forgot to tell you sweetheart, nana, papa, and grandma can't babysit as much anymore, they're trying to focus on work for a little bit, so I got you a babysitter." She nodded as went over picking her up gently.

"I hope you can find him mama! I want to see daddy!" Lya giggled happily as she listened to her. "Okay! I hope the babysitter is nice!" the small child giggled happily as she clung to her mother as she got picked up, she sat gently on her hip looking around as they entered the living room. "I hope you have a good day mama!"

"I hope I find him as well baby, I miss him so much.." Molly sighed softly and giggled hearing that "They better be nice to you or I'll beat the living crap out of them!" She nodded in seriousness as she sat down on the couch with her daughter turning the tv onto cartoons for her just waiting for the babysitter. "I know I will cause you told me that!" The woman smiled placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Axel leaned against the side of the small apartment, listening to their conversation through an open window in the alleyway. He smirked a bit. "If only days could be good just because someone told them to be." He crossed his arms tighter, moving his hood up to cover his head when he heard the sound of footsteps down the street coming up to the alleyway.. "Of all the kinda things he could have picked it had to be black and leather, like he's some pervert." The pyro rolled his eyes, before hearing footsteps walking beside him. "Find who you were looking for?"

"Yes, and no." Saix stood beside him, hood down. He turned his head when the man passed the alleyway, making sure he didn't get a look at him, in case it was someone who knew Isa. He looked back to Axel, gold eyes narrowed. "You didn't talk to them? Did you, Number VIII?"

"Of course not, your highness. I only listened. You think if I talked to them I'd still be in this smelly alleyway?" Axel threw back his hood once more, rolling his eyes as he walked past Saix. "Why not go bother another member or something?"

"The other members hold their tongue around me, a trait you unfortunately never learned."

Axel stopped, but smirked. "Not like you have a problem caring where my tongue does from time to time, right?"

Saix let out a warning growl. "Get back to the castle." He then corridored out.

"No thanks, Isa."

Lya looked over as she heard a knock on the door "Is that the babysitter?"

"It should be" The mother let out quizzically, that knock was a little loud.. She thought to herself as she stood up with Lya resting on her. She opened the door and went wide-eyed. "Um... Hello." Molly stammered as she eyed this man... She specifically asked for a woman.

"Hello ma'am, I'm here from Happy Kid's babysitter service." The man smiled as he put his hand out, he wasn't the best looking guy but he looked nice. "My name is Oscar and who might this little one be?"

The little girl became shy and hid into her mother nervously.. Lya didn't like meeting new people really, it kinda just made her nervous, just like how her mother was as a child. But there were times where Lya was friendly and loved talking to everyone like how her father was.

Molly shook his hand narrowing her eyes some "It's nice to meet you Oscar.." She replied lowering her voice in question "I asked for a woman though.." Her senses were saying to make this man leave and just stay home with Lya! But she had no more sick days or vacation days.. She had to go to work she sighed mentally and felt Lya hide. She cooed to her softly stroking her hair. "It's okay Lya, mama's right here, no need to be scared." Molly placed a kiss on her cheek and looked to him narrowing her eyes more.

"Oh well, what are you going to do?" Oscar laughed but in his head he was nervous as hell this braud would find him out but he just smiled. "Hey it's okay little lady, we'll have fun today!" he nodded with a grin on his face.

"Okay..." The little redhead nodded as she narrowed her eyes as well she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and it hurt.. She didn't want her mother to leave but she knew she had to.

"I'll be home at 3:30 or 4, sir and make sure Lya has her nap she doesn't like being cranky at all." Molly nodded as she sat Lya on the couch gently looking at the man as she did, it was a little hot to wear leather she thought to herself. "Be good Lya, I love you."

"I love you too mama! Have a nice day!" Lya giggled happily

"I will sweetheart." Molly nodded as she went out the door narrowing her eyes at him the whole time.

As soon as Molly left Oscar rolled his eyes and sighed "Man this sucks." He grumbled as he took off his shoes and jacket and looks to Lya as she gets off the couch and starts playing with toys. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Playing with my toys, ." Lya smiled some as she played with a little dump truck making cute little noises as she played and giggled.

These actions highly annoyed Oscar he didn't like that she was a happy child, he didn't like that she could just have fun like that, he especially didn't like that pretty little face of her's. The man than went over and slapped her.

"Ow!" Lya squealed as she held her cheek and glared at the man! "Why did you-!" The little girl soon started getting her hair pulled and her little butt beaten "Ow! Stop it! That hurts! Stop!" Lya cried out as the man beat her up in her own home.

"Shut up you little brat!" The man growled as he continued hurting her and beating her to a pulp, it was so easy to do this how could someone have kids like this they weren't meant for anything but to wipe out parents bank accounts. He heard her scream making him slap her and beat her even harder but he got his face scratched making him yell "I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He then threw her against the wall.

Lya screamed as her body impacted the wall hard it hurt so much she soon started calling for her mother but she knew her mama was long gone... She cried and cried but felt him start dragging her she went wide-eyed wondering where he was taking her she was SO scared! "MAMA! HELP! HELP MAMA!" She screamed and cried but no answer as she was dragged into her mother's bedroom...

Axel had left to go get some breakfast, was going to leave it for Lya, a little gift from him he did every now and then, when he heard her screams for help, he ran up the steps, throwing the door open. Luckily, his hood was still up, so he dropped the bag of food on the table while making his way back into Molly's bedroom, his hands already sparking with small puffs of fire and smoke.

Oscar growled as he did tried making her stay still gripping her small body tight "This won't hurt of you just stay still!"

Lya whimpered and cried not wanting this to happen she tried everything to make him stop! Kicking, biting, she even tried scratching but that just made this man angrier and meaner! She needed someone to rescue her, the little girl whimpered looking all around she wondered if she called for her father... If he would actually come, she prayed to god this would work. "DADDY! DADDY HELP ME!" She screamed on the top of her lungs praying he would hear her call for help!

Axel was already a few steps into the room when he heard her scream for him. The sound of her being in sheer terror made his protective instincts kick into overdrive. Grabbing Oscar by the shirt, ripping him away from Lya, making him drop her in the process, he pinned him up against the wall before landing a punch on his jaw as he threw him into the living room and onto the coffee table. He stepped around the man's body as his boots crunched from the sound of broken glass under his feet. "I suggest you run home, before I personally drag you to where you belong, and it isn't jail buddy." Axel summoned a Chackram, making fire swirl around him as he pointed the point of the Chackram into Oscar's neck.

Oscar went wide-eyed as this man grabbed him like that and threw him up against the wall! He just wondered in his head if this guy was fucking high? He growled trying to hit this guy back but he wouldn't let him! The man yelled as he was thrown onto the coffee table! "What the hell!?" He heard him speak and got a little scared.. That voice was one of a sly man, he knew that, and that's someone he didn't want to mess with but he narrowed eyes at him as he spoke making him growl. "Why should I leave, hmm?" Oscar challenged with a smirk on his lips.

"Because I'll kill you on the spot, without really caring what happened next." He pushed the sharp tip harder into the man's neck, making blood rise from his cut skin. "Don't believe me?" Axel moved the Chackram to the man's chest, and began to drag it down him slowly, looking at his face the whole time he did. He then raised it up, quickly slamming it down between his legs, right under his crotch. "I'll make that bleed next if you aren't careful."

Oscar went wide-eyed as he watched and literally jumped as he slammed that huge weapon down... Now he was scared.. This guy was serious, and without a second thought Oscar ran out of the apartment terrified of staying there any longer than he had to.

"Good riddance." Axel picked the Chackram up off the floor, making it disappear as he picked up the bag and took out his sandwich he ordered, taking a bite out of it as he walked into the backroom. "Remember all those times you got breakfast, and didn't know who it was? Ta da. Now, eat up. Don't want a little kid to starve." He sat down on the bed beside the small girl.

Lya went wide-eyed as he sat next to her! She was scared now, and didn't really know what to do... She instinctively hid under the covers crying and whimpering "Go away! You're scary with that hood! I want my mama!" She cried out and whimpered huddling her little naked body close to herself in shame. "Please.. just leave me alone.." Lya just sobbed into a pillow crying hard into it hurt so much and now she was scared... And she hated that... She hated being scared..

Axel didn't want to take off his hood, because then Lya would see the tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them with his coat sleeve, and threw back his hood, still looking ahead to the door as he ate his food. "There, feel better? I saved you from the guy who treated you bad, why would I hurt you?"

Now this shocked Lya... She never would've thought her prayer would of came true! This was such a surprise to her.. The little redhead sat up gently eyeing him.. She had no words for this at all, well she didn't know what words would come to mind with this, she was three after all. All she could think right now was her daddy was sitting right here in front of her.. "Thank you..." Lya stated looking down some as her eyes welled up with tears feeling horrible about what she had just done, more shame came to her and she just kinda sat there with no more to say... She was honestly scared she would say the wrong thing to him and she didn't want to make him more upset than she has... So the little girl just laid back crying silently as tears rolled down her little rosey cheeks softly landing on her little chest, she grabbed a pillow close to her, holding it like she was hugging someone.. She just felt so alone and his demeanor didn't help much either.. He was being so cold and distant with her! She didn't like that! Her mama always said he was warm and loving to family! Not like this... What could've happened...?

Hearing the little girl cry, he looked down, sighing sadly. "Please don't cry..you don't want to make some stranger feel bad for making a little girl cry." Axel looked behind him, and saw her peek out, opening her mouth to ask something. "I know what you're gonna ask, I'm not your dad." He looked around the room, pointing to a picture of Lea, or, himself. Well, really his past self. "See? He doesn't have these marks, and his hair is way..cleaner looking." He tilted his head at the picture. Why the hell did I ever wear my hair like that?

Lya narrowed her eyes at that and frowned "You could've let your hair grow out and gotten tattoos!" She stated looking away "Why shouldn't I cry...? I got hurt..." She looked down more rubbing her arm sadly "Shouldn't I be able to cry..? I hurt mister." The little girl sighed sadly as she whimpered.. She needed comfort and love... The kind that a mother or father could give her, she whined sadly and softly as her body ached in pain.. "ow.."

"I just don't want you to be so sad, and let your food to go to waste." He sat out the meal he knew she loved from McDonalds, chicken nuggets and french fries, with chocolate milk for a drink. Axel gave her a friendly smile. "Besides, if I was your dad, I'd be around now wouldn't I? Not some freak of nature who can make flames." He lit one of Molly's bedside candles with his finger, and moved the meal to rest in her lap. "There, don't let it get cold."

"Okay, I'll eat.." Lya mumbled as she took a nugget and nibbled on it cutely than looked up at that. "No my daddy was taken away from my mama when she was having me... At least she says he was taken away.." The little redhead looked down once again as she nibbled her nugget sadly "I still love my daddy though, whether he was taken away or left us.. He'll always be my daddy.." she scooted over to the strange man letting out a small coo softly. "M-My name is Lya." The little girl stammered as she held her hand out for him to shake, she was always so nervous meeting new people, just like her mama. "It's nice to meet you.."

Axel smiled, taking her small hand and shaking it softly. "Heya, Lya. My name's Axel, got it memorized?" He tapped his temple with the tip of his finger, before looking at the mess in the living room. "I'll clean that up, don't worry. And I'll stay until your mom gets home, okay?" Finishing his food, he stood and made his way into the living room. He summoned a few Nobodies. "Clean it up." When one tried to sneak off to get a look at Lya, he smacked it hard enough to make it go spinning across the room on the ground. "Did I say go get a look? I said clean it UP!" He yelled, making a flame shoot up his arm. When the Nobodies hopped to work immediately, he made the fire disappear, before crossing his arms as he watched them.

"Yes I do." Lya giggled some with a smile on her little face, it was cute how he did that. She nodded at him cleaning it up and was about to get up to help him but realized she was still naked, making her stay where she was. "Okay Axel.. Sometimes my mama has to stay late though.. Her boss is mean." The little girl frowned crossing her arms in a pout as she watched him leave, she watched as he summoned those things and making her eyes grow big in wonder, she saw one peak at her making her giggle and wave at it but immediately stopped when Axel yelled! It was so scary.. she saw those flames shoot off him making her hide some but he seemed to calm down letting the blanket lower she went back to eating her meal and sipping at her milk gently.

"I should kill you where you stand."

Axel smirked at the voice. "Back already, blue?"

Saix walked out of the corridor, slamming Axel into the wall by his neck. "Don't tempt me." He growled low, his canine teeth showing as he snarled.

He laughed, letting out a choked gasp when his hand tightened around his throat. "Wouldn't want to kill me in front of a witness, right?"

The hooded figure dropped him, before stepping into the room to gaze at Lya. "What happened to lying low?"

"What happened to you fucking off?" He frowned as he rubbed his neck.

Lya looked back at the man cocking her head to the side than waved shyly. "Hi there."

Not replying to her greeting, Saix went over to Axel, grabbing him by the hair. "Enjoy your visit, it's the last one you'll get." He then corridored out.

Axel got on his feet, before letting out a yell and sending a Chackram into the corridor after Saix, only to have it fly through the disappearing darkness, and land in the wall behind it. He breathed heavily to calm himself, a hand running down his face.

"Well that was rude." Lya frowned and saw her new friend having a temper tantrum. "Do you need to sit in time out for a little bit?" She asked with a un amused tone to her little voice.

He rose a brow at her. "You wanna come and try?"

Axel was sitting in the corner, crossed legged as he held his chin in his hand, staring at the wall in front of him. "Has it been 15 minutes?" When a Nobody hit him with piece of broken wood from the coffee table, he cried out before glaring at it, his hand cocking back with a flame in it, only to have a tiny shadow fall over him. He sighed, facing the wall again.

"No, it'll 15 minutes when the timer goes off Axel! And stop being mean to your friends! They'll never respect you if you're mean to them!" Lya frowned as she petted one of the nobodies gently, she giggled when it hugged her. "You're nice." she smiled happily and looked at herself. "I need clothes.." The little girl than felt a pinch on her little butt "Hey! No! That is my tushy! No touching it!"

"Hey, hey. Sorry." Axel held up his hands. He then leaned his head on the wall, groaning loudly as she went to go change. He a kiddy voice, he began to repeat what she said in a mocking tone. "They'll never respect you if you're mean to them." He then felt a slap from a limp arm on the back of his neck. "THAT'S IT!" He jumped from the corner, ringing the Nobody by it's neck before tossing it against a cabinet door.

The little redhead looked for clothes wondering what to wear as she stood in her little panties and found her favorite play dress "Yay mama washed it!" Lya giggled happily as she slipped on a pair of little shorts and pulled the dress on over her, she than heard the commotion and sighed heavily, this was going to be a LONG day she thought to herself as she went back into the living room glaring at the two with death in her eyes, she certainly was her mother's child cause Axel knew that look wasn't good when Molly had it on her face.

Axel was slamming the Nobody up and down into the ground now, but saw Lya and moved his hands away before pulling up his hood. He went back to his corner, sitting down, letting out a sad whine when she added more time to the timer.

"Don't be bad and get out of the corner and I won't add more time." The little redhead remarked as she flipped some of her straight spikes out of her face. She sighed softly as she went over to the couch laying on it sadly... She felt alone and wished her mother was here to hold her and comfort her like she always did... The little girl whined softly as her lower half ached in pain, she didn't need any of this right now... She knew she would be better off alone but she didn't want to make him leave after he saved her life... But she just felt he didn't really care about anything...

Axel laid in the same position she was in on the floor. He then rolled on his other side, huffed, turned back on the side to face Lya, before laying out on his back. He groaned loudly, flipping off his hood and running his hands messily through his hair. "Ya know, I could get you a potion, if I could get out of the corner."

Lya just turned away ignoring him, she didn't want a potion she wanted to be held by her mother and told everything would be okay... She honestly just wanted Axel to leave now... She now knows this wasn't her father.. Her daddy was nice and loved her more than anything, he wasn't mean or a butthole. "Do whatever you want..." Lya mumbled her feelings her somewhat hurt as she plays with a piece of her hair sadly.

He looked down, knowing that tone of voice. Molly used it when he messed up, or was being an ass when she didn't like it. Axel got up, going over to a cabinet and pulling out a hi-potion, before walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Lya. He pulled her into his lap, resting her against his chest as he handed the bottle to her. "Here." Axel wrapped his arms around her back, stroking her hair softly as her cheek laid pressed against his coat zipper.

Lya didn't fight him as she felt him pick her up and place her into his lap she rested against his chest softly... It felt so warm... His chest was warm to her, she made little little happy sound at the feeling of the warmth, it felt so nice to feel warm... She took the potion gently and began to drink making a face as she did but kept on drinking, the little girl soon felt that stroking of her hair making her tear up some her bruises left but she still had the emotional scars that would never leave... She finished the potion but at what cost? She still felt like crap... Her body was ruined.. She just had everything taken away... Lya soon began to cry into Axel it hurt so much in her heart... This feeling of pain she than let out in a scared and sad little voice "Why is it that, all men just want to hurt me?" She whimpered crying into Axel's coat but wiped at it not wanting to get it wet. "First my daddy.. Now this man... What did I do so wrong...? Was I just a mistake...?" She whined through her tears.

Axel only looked straight ahead, running his fingers through her hair softly. He only teared up as she talked, not saying a word. He didn't respond to anything, expect her last question. "You weren't a mistake. Your mother and father loved you so much. Your father only got hurt, and couldn't be around. He didn't die, just couldn't be around." He felt a few teardrops falling from his chin, and laid his chin over her small head. "Lya, when your mother gets home, tell her what happened. Not that I stopped by, but what that man did. I don't want you to keep it inside, you hear me? Tell her immediately." He looked into her eyes with a serious look.

"Then where is my daddy!" Lya cried into him hard gripping his coat tight into her little hands!

Where is he!? My mama is always looking for him after work! She needs him! I don't want her to be sad anymore Axel! I want my mama to be happy and have him back! All I do is remind her of him! That's what everyone says! I'm a copy of him! I look just like him and can act like him! But I don't know what he was like! I want him home so he can hold me and tell me he loves me! So he can kiss my mama and tell us he loves us! We feel so alone...and Izzy wants her daddy too... She and Aunt Sherri are so alone.. And feel scared like us... Why is it he can't be around!? Why!? Can't he see were scared and need him!" She cried shaking in frustration as she gripped his coat so tight in her little hands.. She was so strong for her age she than heard him talk about that and went wide-eyed. "No! Mama will try to sue him! A-And we don't have the money!" Lya was terrified now "I don't wanna! I'm too scared!" The three year old whimpered as she crawled off his lap running off to her secret place fast!

Axel got up, going after her quietly, placing a hand on his hip. "Then I'll stay, and tell her myself." He saw her dash behind a corner, and looked into each room. "Ly-Ly, come on. Don't hide from me." He soon leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. Maybe it's a good thing I did leave before she was born..I'm not that great of a parent, I would have disappointed the both of them since day one.

Lya popped her head out at her nickname "How do you know my nickname?" she stammered still upset and trembling, she than came out with her teddybear in her arms holding it close to her as she gives it a kiss and pets it's soft fur. "You wanna meet my new friend Teddy?" The little girl than put her ear to his mouth gently and nods with a smile going over to Axel. "Teddy this is Axel, he saved my life." Lya smiled softly as she put him at arms length so he could see Axel. "He's kinda nearsighted cause he's old but I love him." Lya nodded as she gave her teddy a gentle hug.

Axel didn't answer her question, but smiled at the teddy bear. "How cute." He squatted down, going on Lya's eye level. "I used to have one of those too, from when I was a kid. My dad gave it to me..I wonder how he's doing." He scratched the side of his cheek, looking down at the ground. "I sure do miss him though..mom included." The redhead only shrugged a bit, laying back against the ground with a leg propped in the air, the other laying straight. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Really?" Lya smiled as she gave her teddy a kiss "This was my daddy's teddybear, my mama fixed it up though cause we was gettin' kinda raggedy, my papa says he looks just like the day he got him!" The little girl smiled as she cuddled her teddy whispering "Sometimes when I'm sad or hurt.. or just happy I pretend he's daddy and he's cuddling me and showing loved.." She cooed softly as she petted her teddy softly as she looked to him. "I'm sure you're parents miss you lots! I know my mama misses me when I'm gone! She says she wishes she didn't have to work just so she can be with me all day!" Lya nodded with a cute little grin and heard that. "What? =o"

Axel only gritted his teeth at hearing what she did with teddy. If only she knew he did the same as a kid when his father was gone for so many years..and his mother wasn't the biggest help on the planet either. "I said, what do you wanna do today? I am your babysitter, right? Not gonna lay around while you have nothing to do, leaving you bored to death."

"Oh well... I-I don't know.." Lya stammered as she got kinda nervous "Sometimes if Nana and Papa are babysitting me they take me to the park... But when Grandma comes she usually takes me to Aunt Sherri's so I can play with Izzy and she can watch her too when Aunt Sherri has to work... Or we go out for icecream and play." Lya nodded as she held teddy closer to herself her emerald eyes shining brightly in the light. She than heard the phone ring "=o! I'll get it!" Lya then ran off into kitchen.


	11. Chapter 8 Part 2

Lya picked up the phone and heard her mother's voice. "Hi mama, why are you calling?" The little girl asked quizzically.

Mollly smiled as her daughter answered the phone. "Hi baby, it's nice to hear you, how is everything going?"

"good mama, I'm having fun!" Lya giggled happily.

"I'm happy to hear that sweetheart, but I have bad news..." The young woman looked down as she spoke.

"What is it..?"

"I have to be here till tomorrow sweetheart..." Molly teared up some upset...

Lya looked down at this too but smiled softly "Don't worry mama, we'll be okay."

"Alright baby, I'll be home around 8 or 9 in the morning." She nodded

"Got it!" Lya nodded and smiled. "bye bye mama I love you!"

"Bye baby girl, I love you too." Molly smiled as she hung up the phone.

As Lya hung up her phone and soon ran back to Axel. "AXEL"

Axel went running back to where she was, scared something had happened. "What is it?!"

"Mama isn't going to be home till tomorrow morning.." The little girl nodded gently "Guess we're having a sleepover.." She giggled nervously...

"A-A sleepover?" He smiled a bit, but his eyebrow twitched. A sleepover?! Saix is going to have my head on a silver platter for this! But still..I can sleep in Molly's bed instead of that small thing at the castle. Fuck it, I guess I'm staying. "Yeah! Sleepover! Yeah.."

Lya smiled happily at that. "Yay we can have fun!" The little girl giggled happily as she hugged her friend happily. "Thank you..."

Axel smiled some, bending down to hug her back closely. "It's nothing. Say..you wanna call your grandparents and tell them your mama won't be home? So in case they call her and ask what's up and all." He smiled a bit more at the sound reason, but really, he just wanted to hear his parents voice. The sound of hearing Molly's voice now and then helped with him being so alone, but he hadn't heard his mom's or dad's voice in years..he just needed comfort in hearing the sound, like a little kid would when his parents are gone for the night.

"Well I can't dial the number, they're all written on the contacts list." Lya nodded as she hugged the other.. she really wanted to believe this was her daddy... He looked so much like him... And she felt that feeling she knew she would feel when she would meet him.

"If I dial, will you talk?" Axel picked her up, placing her on his side. "I can't talk to them ya know, but I'll be glad to dial the numbers, since you can't and all."

"Of course I'll talk to them! You just dial." Lya giggled as she sat on the man's hip making her laugh. "Your hips are wider than my mama's."

He scoffed. "Not the first time I heard that." Axel walked into the kitchen, taking off the phone from the hook and dialing his father's number quickly, still knowing it by heart- well, he memorized it. Giving a glance to the contact list on the fridge so it wouldn't seem like he knew it already, he handed the ringing phone to Lya. "Here."

"Thank you." She smiled taking the phone and holding it to her ear as she waits for her grandfather to answer.

"Hello, Zack Fair speaking." Zack smiled as he waited for a reply.

"Hi papa! Mama's not going to be home till tomorrow morning but don't worry, you don't need to call her about it. I'm alright, me and the babysitter are having fun!" Lya giggled as she listened to his reply back to what she just said.

"Oh alright baby, I sure miss playing with you." He smiled softly but he heard a familiar voice.. "Hey sweetheart, who's watching you over there...?"

"I miss playing with you too papa!" Lya giggled but heard that question. "Oh... His name is Is Oscar, you wouldn't know him."

The elder man nodded and smiled some. "Well I hope you guys have fun Lya. I love you."

"We will papa! I promise." She nodded back with a small giggle "I love you too papa, bye!" The little girl got a goodbye as well and hung up. "Okay now nana?" Lya asked as she looked to Axel but saw him crying some.. "Axel..?"

Axel had his ear on the phone the whole time Lya talked, smiling softly at hearing his father talk. It seemed every time they tried to get close, one or the other was sent away for years at a time, neither knowing if the other would come back. When they had started to say goodbye, he began to panic, not wanting to hear him go. He whispered a, "No.." When he was about to hang up, and mumbled, "I love you too." When Zack told that to Lya. When the call was over, he began to cry, sitting Lya on her feet as he went to lean against the kitchen counter, his hands curled tightly into fists and his head hung over the sink. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but nothing worked.

Lya watched as her friend seemed to have a panic attack "Axel.. count backwards from 10 slowly.. You'll feel better, I promise." She nodded as she went over hugging his leg gently and rubbed it softly hoping it'll help him calm down.

He did just that, making sure to keep breathing in and out as he did. Eyes closed tight, he began to relax somewhat, but not fully.

"let's go lay down for a nap Axel." The little redhead took his hand gently into her own tiny one leading him to her mother's room, "Mama's bed is comfy, so you'll feel better for sure." She giggled as they entered the room, she sat on the bed softly and watched as he stood there. "Come on! I won't bite." The little girl giggled.

"Nah, not worrying about you taking a bite." Axel slipped his boots off, and went over to a side of the bed. He took a pillow, placing his face in the center before drawing in a deep breath. Smells just like how I remember.. The pyro hugged the pillow tighter, not leaving his face from it.

Lya smiled at his actions she knew he was lying, she knew this was her daddy.. The little redhead cooed softly as she went over laying on the other side in front of Axel. She watched as he pretty much smelled the pillow, it made her giggle in her head but she kept that to herself. "Axel, isn't that coat stuffy with all the leather and stuff.." she asked wondering aloud but it looked like he had nothing on underneath it, so maybe he was okay.

He nodded, not looking up from the pillow. "Yeah, it is, but oh well, ya know? You get used to it and all." Axel buried his face further into the pillow and comforter, smiling happily. "Molly.." he mumbled.

"Axel.. Can you just be truthful with me please.." Lya asked softly wanting to know for sure. "Please just tell me.." She teared up some as she placed a little hand onto his cheek. "I promise to keep your secret.. I keep lots of Izzy's secrets.." The little girl nodded as tears flowed onto her cheeks softly.

Axel felt the hand on his cheek, holding his own over it. "Just go with what your gut tells you, you're probably right."

The little redhead looked into his eyes the same eyes as her's and starts crying. "Why did you lie... Daddy...?" She whimpered as she face, it was so handsome to her... So pretty, just like how her mother would always describe it... Lya looked down feeling hurt somewhat, but she still loved him so much..

Pulling the crying child close, he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "Because I ain't your daddy. I'm not Lea..I'm just the shell of him. I don't have a heart, a home, a family anymore..I'm just Axel. Number VIII. The Flurry of Dancing Flames."

"No, you're my daddy, you look like him, talk like him and genetically are my daddy. And I love you... Even if your a nobody.." Lya hugged him so close to her little body crying so much "You'll always be my daddy no matter what, like I'll always be your daughter.." she nodded whimpering into him as she nuzzles him back softly.

Tearing up, Axel kissed her cheek, wrapping his slim arms around her small body and gave her a tight hug, not stopping even when she squeaked.

Lya squeaked some as he hugged her so tight but she snuggled into his warm body softly she felt so warm against him actually the whole room felt warm, she let out a soft gentle coos at all the warmth she felt so happy right now, Lya looked into his eyes with a smile and softly gave him a kiss. But the. She heard the familiar sound of one of those portal thingys opening.

"Oh shit-"

"Axel. You moronic idiot." Saïx walked up to the bed, gold eyes staring harshly at him.

"Sup buddy.." Axel sat up, scratching the back of his head.

Lya was in shock now! "Your Izzy's daddy!" She squealed then ran off to get the phone fast! She knew Izzy's number of course since they always talk

Saïx grabbed ahold of her arm as she ran past, a blank look on his face. "You will call no one."

"Can't you go scare someone else, not my kid?"

The little girl became frightened from that action but she pulled away. "Oh yes I am, she wants to meet you as much as I wanted to meet my daddy!" She nodded as she pulled away running off once more to get the phone.

Axel smirked, laying down on the bed again. "Might as well let her go ahead and call."

"Then I'll just leave until Isabelle and Sheri leave. And drag you with me."

"What?"

As the phone rang Lya waited for the pick up and got it. "Hi, is this Izzy?"

"Yes, hi Lya, what is it?" Izzy asked gently but could also hear two adults fighting in the background. "Lya... What's going on...?"

"Is your mama home?"

"No, I have a babysitter."

"Dang it..." Lya then got a idea as she ran back to the bedroom. "Hey one of you guys make a corridor thingy please."

"Lya who are you-"

"Shush Izzy, you'll find out soon enough." Lya giggled.

"Let me go you piece of-"

Saix smirked, tightening his grip around the others neck, making Axel's eyes shoot open. "Temper temper, Axel."

"HEY I'M TALKING HERE YOU DUMBBUTTS! LISTEN TO ME." Lya yelled.

Izzy went wide-eyed at that low handsome voice. "D-Daddy...?" She teared up feeling a little overwhelmed. "L-Lya.. Can I come over to your house...?"

"Of course Izzy, just hold on." The other asked softly as she waited on the adults.

At that time, Saix came stumbling back into the living room, red tufts of hair between his fingers.

Axel followed him out, rubbing his head in pain. He opened a corridor lazily. "There you go, Lya."

"Thank you daddy." She then went through coming back with a spiky blue-haired little girl. "Hi Izzy!" Lya smiled happily.

"Woah.." was all Izzy could say as she looked around the room but soon her jade eyes stopped when she saw her father making her tear up.

Lya smiled softly as she gave her friend a little push over to him "Go on Izzy."

Izzy let out a whine at the push but nodded as she walked over to her father giving a shy wave to him. "H-Hi I'm Isabelle.. But you can call me Izzy.." she let out in a soft gentle tone.

Saix eyed her, but didn't say anything but,. "Hello."

"Sorry Izzy, he's nothing but an unemotional robot, and he actually watches over your home, keeping Heartless away, and out of your backyard. and stuff."

Izzy nodded looking down but nodded "Oh okay..." She felt a little let down.. She wanted her father so much.. The little bluenette teared up some looking away from her father's eyes "Can I go home...? My babysitter might be worried..."

He was slapped hard across the cheekbone, and growled low. "AXEL."

Axel shoved him towards Izzy. "Do it, I know you want to. Jesus Christ, stop acting like you're so down in the dumps." He crossed his arms, pissed off.

Izzy just stood there watching him in silence. "Why did you leave my mother all alone and me fatherless." She glared, crying "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US WHEN WE NEEDED YOU MOST!". She screamed.

"Izzy calm down.." Lya asked in a worried tone as she went over rubbing her back.

Izzy continued glaring at her father crying so much but whispers "And yet we still love you and want you to come home to us again daddy..." She then turned away from him completely facing away.

"I didn't leave you. I was taken away by the Heartless. That's all you need to know, but I would never abandon my wife and child at a time like that." He let out a threatening snarl, and heard a submissive whine come from her.

Izzy whined and whimpered scared making her run off.

"Great! You scared her you big bully" Lya glared as she ran after Izzy. "Wait Izzy! Don't go" she called out for sadly.

Axel sighed heavily. "Saix! Act like you care for once! Damn it, you always do this!"

Saix only looked away, not saying a word.

"Izzy please come out!" Lya asked pretty much begging.

"No! I want to go home!" Izzy cried as she stayed huddled in a closet "I don't ever want to see that man again!" She cried even more.

The little redhead looked down at that sadly. She didn't know what to do so she decided to just call for her father. "Daddy, Izzy wants to go home...!"

"Tell her to come out, now. Her father said so."

The redhead sighed, before gesturing with his hands. "I-I can't do much here!"

"Um.." Lya looked to Izzy in the closet. "Izzy, your daddy wants to talk to you..." She stammered

"Well I don't wish to speak with him.. I wish I never saw him..." Izzy cried hard whimpering "All it did was remind me I look just like him and cause so much pain to my mommy!" She yelled in frustration as she wheezed some.

Lya looked down more as she heard Izzy use her inhaler.. It basically meant her being upset was affecting her breathing which wasn't good at all and this made Lya mad. The little redhead growled as she marched out of the room heading straight for Saix. "If YOU want to talk to her then YOU go to her! She doesn't need you to stress her out" she yelled at him huffing and glaring into his soul with those emerald eyes that had death written in them.

"Very well." He strode past Lya towards the closet.

Axel sighed heavily. "Sorry Lya..you can't get an emotional reaction from him..No matter what you try."

"It's okay daddy, all is forgiven." She nodded and looked to him "You wanna get ice cream?" The little girl smiled softly yet she was still sad over what all had happened..

"You kidding me?! You want sea-salt?" Axel smiled happily.

Lya's smile grew big "Yeah! I love sea-salt ice cream" she giggled happily as she hopped up and down in pure glee!

Axel smiled, taking her hand softly. "Let's go get some then!"

"Okay daddy! I know a good ice cream parlor!" Lya giggled excitedly, she was just so happy right at this moment..

He smiled happily at that. "Alright!" Axel lead her out of the house carefully, before picking her up to hold.


	12. Chapter 8 Part 3

Lya sat on the bench with her father as they ate their ice cream silently she enjoyed the taste of the salt and sweetness, it was like like salty like the wounds you can obtain as well as the tears you shed and sweet like the many wonderful things that can happen in your life. The little girl eyes started unknowingly tearing up as she ate the ice cream, I guess food could really show your emotion at times.

"Hey..hey, what's wrong?" Axel looked over at the small girl, and ran his thumb under her eye to catch her tears before they fell. "You can tell me."

"I-I really don't wanna talk about it..." Lya mumbled as she started sucking on her ice cream like a pacifier. She wasn't one to talk about her emotions it always made her feel uncomfortable, she was just too shy to let herself open up.

He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, with a make-shift binky. Removing the ice-cream stick, he held her in his lap and kissed her forehead. "It's cool. I'm not one to spill everything either." Axel sat his chin atop her head.

With the pop of her lips of letting the ice cream go and leans up giving her father a blue sticky kiss on his neck, she giggled softly at the blue kissey mark she left on his neck. "Thank you for understanding." Lya cooed as she cuddled a little closer to him resting against him softly. She wished she knew this man better.. She really wished she did.. The little girl only knew him through stories.

"It's nothing." The redhead brushed her small spikes with his fingertips. He smiled and held her closely. His eyes fell closed, letting out a deep breath.

Lya giggled softly at his deep breath and licked the blue kiss on her father's neck letting out more giggles when he woke up in surprise. "Did I scare you daddy?" She giggled as he eyed her

"You did. Count yourself lucky, most people can't do that." He cracked open an eye, looking down at her. "I see you got my sneaking skills. Must drive your mom nuts over it."

"Does that mean I'm special?" Lya smiled happily as she looked back at him with her big emerald green eyes happily, but after hearing that she snickered slyly "I'm the best at hide and go seek." She inquired with a mischievous smile twisting onto her lips. She looked like a little demon, just like how Axel did when he was once a very young Lea.

Axel smirked."Of course you are, you're my little girl, right?" He kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly. "Never change, no matter what happens. Don't let something happen to you, and then turn into something you aren't, over something silly. Got it memorized?"

"Of course I am!" The little redhead smirked back "Mama and Nana say I'm just like you used to be when you were small!" She giggled but soon stopped when her father kissed her, she soon wore a surprised look like her mother would when Lea would kiss her at any time, soon she was hugged making her jump a little by surprise but soon snuggles into him as she listens to his words and nods gently. "I won't ever change daddy I like the way I am, I like being happy with life. I won't let it change me." She giggled at the last line "I got it! Thank you.." The little girl than gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek as she wrapped her tiny arms around his slim waist softly. "I love you daddy.." Lya cooed as she rested her head against his warm chest.

"Good, cause I am your dad, I will whip you." He gave the girl a look. He wouldn't actually punish her, most likely ever, but he wanted to get his point across where she knew something might happen, and she won't get home free. He heard her speak those three words, which made him go quiet. So, he couldn't love, but he wouldn't tell her that. So he repeated them back to her. He meant them, but it technically wasn't possible. But she would never know. "Love ya too sweet-cheeks."

"No! No spankings please! I get that enough from nana when me and papa get in trouble!" Lya squealed as she placed her hands on her little butt quickly! She then heard the love you back and giggled "Thanks for the nickname!"

"Sure thing, and hey, you and dad still up to trouble?" He pinched her tushy, and laughed. Laying back against the bench, his arms rested against the bars behind him. "How is he doing anyway?"

"Yeah me and papa are always getting into trouble!" The little redhead giggled "But he get's spanked too" she giggled more as they turned into laughs "He's doing well but he REALLY misses you daddy... Like a lot..." she cooed sadly looking down "They have a memorial in the house for you..."

Axel tilted his head at that. "What do you mean? Like..is it all sad and stuff? Mom and dad know I hate that, something so flashy, so..death like."

"No! It's just a traditional Japanese shrine... Like you know they place candle buy the photo of the person who died and it has a few of their favorite things.. Yeah..." Lya let out shyly "It has one of your frisbee's, a lighter and I think the bow to your violin." She nodded feeling sad "But they think you're somewhere out there, like mama.

"Well, they're right. I mean, I'm sitting here right now, so I ain't gone just yet." He smiled, but it faded as quick as it came. "I wish I could visit them.."

"Why can't you daddy?" Lya whined softly with a sad look!

He sighed. "I'm not allowed. I shouldn't even be seeing you, let alone anyone else."

The little girl let out a sad little meow at that feeling like she was making her daddy get in trouble "I'm sorry I'm getting you in trouble.." Lya meowed one last time sadly

"Don't worry about it, daddy can take care of himself." He nodded. "So don't you fret."

"Okay daddy" The little redhead nodded "I wonder how Izzy and Saix are doing.."

"For the last time, please stop calling me 'daddy'." Saix sighed, rubbing the side of his head.

"You said you were my father, no?" Izzy announced as she glared up at the man furiously like a angry puppy that was just kicked in the butt "You're a dead-beat dad" She growled as she crossed her arms with a huff turning away from him.

"Excuse me? Dead beat? As if I ran away from fatherhood." He had the same angry look as her. "I may not be so eager to jump back into that life, but I most certainly, didn't dump your mother and yourself to fend for yourself. I may be heartless, but I keep promises I make to people."

"You did leave us though!" The little bluenette growled in anger "Do you even know what my mommy has to do just to keep me safe and fed!?" She began to tear up as she plopped down on the sadly "You don't know who I am... You don't know anything about me..." the little girl whispered as she hugged herself. "You don't know how much I love you and wanted to meet you... All the stories grandma told me about you.. How you could be nice.. How much you wanted me... But now.. I'm nothing to you.." Izzy than started to cry as she hugged herself tightly and sadly.

Saix sighed, looking at her for a brief moment, then looking to the wall. "So over emotional, as bad as your mother used to be. How is she..doing, by the way? I haven't got a chance to actually catch up on her life, only your own."

"I'm only overly emotional when I'm upset you butt-monkey.." Izzy whimpered as she wiped at her eyes sadly. "She's doing horrible she works long hours at the theatre and they barely pay her so she has to work night and day while I'm stuck at home with icky old people babysitters... As I wish I had someone to play with me or give me kisses when I'm upset or sad.." The little bluenette soon took a stuffed moon out of her jacket pocket gently holding it close to herself. "Why don't you love me..?"

"Because it is not physically possible for me." Saix took the moon from her hands. "This ratty old thing still survived? I see it still has my initials in it as well." He handed it back to her, and turned to walk into the kitchen.

Izzy started crying her heart officially broken hearing those words just made it shatter more "It's not ratty.. It's special to me... And those are MY initials... IAT for Isabelle Amelia Thornton" She glared as he left her presence. "I want to go home."

He looked her over at the crying. "It's ratty because I used to chew on it as a child, hence the many stitching marks. And IAT stands for Isa Andrew Thornton, Isabelle. That moon used to be my own."

"I know it was yours.. That's why I love it so much..." Izzy mumbled softly under her breathe, she layed there depressed feeling heartbroken and just dead inside. "Take me home you poo-face" Izzy mumbled again as she stroked the little moon.

"Poo-face? No need for such harsh words." Saix moved around in the kitchen. "I take it since you are my child you like meat, yes?"

"You broke my heart, I think I have the right to be harsh..." Izzy spat out in a harsh muffled as she pawed at the floor softly "Yes I like meat."

He nodded. "More raw than cooked?"

"Yep I like my meat rare please with a dash of salt and pepper." Izzy nodded as she played with a ball pawing at it softly

Saix nodded once more, going quiet as he got to work on cooking it.

"Can I ask a question father?" Izzy replied with some sarcasm

"Yes you may child of mine." He said with a sharp tone.

"How did you feel about me before you lost your heart...? Did you ever feel like you loved me..? Or was I just burden to you..?" The bluenette asked in a soft sad tone.. She needs to at least know he loved her once... Just once..

"I loved you very much, well, Isa did. He cherished you more than the moon itself."

Izzy smiled some as she rolled around "I bet deep inside Isa is still in there wanting to show what he could feel if he had feelings." She cooed softly as she looked into the kitchen suddenly seeing her father stop as he clenched a fist, making her a little scared.

Saix looked up at the wall "Isa is long gone, and won't be returning anytime soon. Until the day I can feel something besides an echo of an emotion, or wrenching pain, he won't be returning." His fist relaxed, and went back to cooking.

"Well I still love you, even if you won't ever love me... Mommy still loves you more then anything in the world and she likes to tell me how you would always be awkward and cute." Izzy giggled softly

His eartips turned a deep red, his face remaining a neutral color. "I see. What did she tell you?"

Izzy giggled softly at the tips of his ears being a deep deep red after her mentioning that. "She said that you would always try make sure she was very comfy when you guys went out or you would try to be spontaneously romantic but you would end up failing but she was always happy to see you try cause she said you were always just a natural romantic in her eyes. Mommy also liked it when you would lick her tummy when I was in her." The little bluenette giggled with little squeals as she watched her daddy react.

"That last bit is a lie!" He turned, his ears folded downward, his cheekbones covered in a pink blush. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed like this. "I didn't lick her stomach." He didn't want to admit he did. He wasn't a dog, and that was supposed to be a secret.

"It wasn't a lie, mommy doesn't lie to me" Izzy frowned as she laid on her back looking at him shyly her jade eyes sparkling in the light gently. "She was happy about it cause you were being yourself, she said you hugged her tummy too and the licks were just your way of giving kisses! And it made me happy... Cause it meant I was special." The little girl then got up and stood her spikes were kinda messy now from rolling around and playing but she didn't care, she just stared at her father with those beautiful eyes of her's.

"Yes well, it was in the past." Saix straightened himself out, putting her small slab of meat on a plate.

"Okay daddy" Izzy shook her head as sthe went over to the table gently but felt her hair get stroked softly making her suddenly stop in surprise.

He moved his hand from her hair, pushing the plate toward her.

Izzy held a secret smile as she got her fork and began to eat gently and silently. She knew her father loved her deep deep down... He loved her and cared, she knew it down down at the bottom of his heart she was his precious treasure.

"Is it good enough? Or did I leave it too raw for your tastes?"

"Nope it's perfect, better than mommy makes it, she always has it as well-done." Izzy sighed happily as she ate her dinner happily. "I insist for it to be rare but she says I'll get a tapeworm, heart worm, or salmonella, something like that." She nodded as she gave a simple sigh.

"The heartworm accusation is merely a myth. You could get a better chance of E-coli or salmonella, tapeworms are very few." He took a piece off her plate, licking his lips after he ate it. "Luckily our stomachs are cast iron, like my mother's. So we can tolerate it."

"That's good." Izzy nodded as she continued with her meal, the small child giggled as her father took some of her food. She was a lot like him "Grandma says I remind her of you and she likes that I'm like you at times or like mommy. But she misses you quite often."

"Well..the thought is mutual." Saix went quiet.

"Do you ever miss me? Even though you've never met me till now...?" The little girl asked in a shy tone

"I did, when 'missing' someone was possible for me. Now, I only wish I had more memories to reflect on."

"Well I have pictures of you." Izzy replied with a smile and got a little wallet out of her pocket. "I've been saving something for you.. In case I ever to met you, and you had to leave." She stated as she took out a picture of herself with her mother holding her when she was one. "So you'll always remember us and you'll always be able to see us whenever you want!" The little girl smiled softly as she held it out to him gently.

Saix took the picture carefully, putting it in his pocket for later. "Thank you. I'll keep it close and safe."

"Good to hear!" The bluenette giggled shyly as she finished her piece of meat, the little girl than wiped her mouth with a napkin gently and politely. "Thank you again"

"You're welcome." He took her dish and utensils to clean them.

Izzy smiled softly at that and soon saw a corridor. "Their home finally"

Lya giggled as her father walked through holding her close "Hi Izzy!"

"Hello Lya, how was your outing?" The little girl asked in a gentle tone

"Good! We had fun!" The little redhead beamed as she was sat down onto the ground, she gently went over and hugged her friend happily "And you?"

"It was good" Izzy nodded as she hugged her friend back softly giving a small nuzzle to her

"Time to go home, Axel." Saix gave him a plain look.

"Bite me." Axel smirked.

"No! I'll be all alone!" Lya cried out "She won't be home till morning!"

"Your mama has the graveyard shift again Lya?" The bluenette asked sadly

"Yeah.." Lya stated with a frown as she looked to her father "You said you would stay with me till my mama got home..."

"Did you not hear me say 'biite me' little girl?" Axel patted her head. "That means I'm staying."

"Yay!" The little redhead squealed as she hugged her daddy's leg!

"Should I go home then?" Izzy asked gently

"No, you stay." Saix took Izzy's hand.

"Man, you're excited." He laughed.

"Awe!" Lya giggled at them cause they were being cute!

The little bluenette blushed as her father took her hand but smiled softly in happiness. "Okay then"

"C'mon, let's go watch tv." Axel picked Lya up, walking into the living room.

Saix looked to Izzy. "What do you want to do?"

"Okay daddy!" The little girl giggled as she clung to him

Izzy thought for a moment and looked to him "I'm a bit tired, would you like to take a nap?"

"That sounds good." He walked with her to the bedroom.

Axel smiled. "Cutie!"

Izzy smiled as they walked off to the bedroom making her smile.

Lya giggled at that smiling brightly "You really think so?"

"Yeah! Now, what do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch Rugrats or Kim Possible?" Lya giggled

Axel flopped on the couch, making Lya bounce in his arms. "Whatever you wanna watch."

The little redhead giggled at that happily as she grabbed the remote. "Okay!" she then turned on the tv flipping through the channels till she found just what she wanted to watch, as she passed 34 she saw spongebob was on Nickelodeon. "Yay! Spongebob!" The little girl cheered as she got comfy laying down gently with her daddy behind her as she watched the theme song and animation go before the actual cartoon started.

He was excited as Lya was, smiling happily and moving her back and forth during the playing of the theme. "I remember when this first came out! Best year of my life!"

"Really daddy?" Lya giggled as she watched "How old is this show?" the little girl commented before she squealed knowing it was her favorite episode "It's the episode with Mystery!" She squealed jumping in her father lap lightly giggling!

"Mystery?! That dumbass seahorse!" Axel smiled happily, hugging Lya tightly. "Yeah!"

The little redhead looked up at her daddy shyly "Daddy isn't dumbbutt a bad word?" She cooed softly in concern

"Uh…!" He scratched the side of his head. "Yeah..so..don't tell it to your mother!" 3"

"How can I daddy? You told me not to tell her you were here, remember?" She than gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Well, just to be safe!" He hugged Lya tight.

She nodded giving a smile to him happily as they watched the show, and she felt truly happy for this moment, Lya was completely in bliss.

Axel smiled at how happy she was, and let out a content sigh.

After awhile it was night and it was dinner time for two little toddlers who were both kinda picky in what they liked.

"I want mac n' cheese!" Lya pouted as she crossed her arms in frustration!

"Well I want chicken nuggets n' fries, and I'm not budging." Izzy stated in a calm tone as she placed her nose up in the air in an arrogant manner.

"Yeah, so, mac n' cheese it is. Simple, easy, and quick."

"Or, let them have a real meal, so they won't complain about being hungry later." Saix gave him a pointed look.

Axel crossed his arms.

"But I want pasta!" The little redhead almost whined

"Oh stop it Lya, you're like a redhead stepchild that you just want to kick right now" The bluenette sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead softly

"You did not just say that!" Lya almost growled in anger "That is just rude!"

"I just call it how I see it" Izzy stated with a small hidden smirk.

"Axel, fix them food, real food. Unless, I have to because the only thing you know how to do is say, "F- off". or F- something that moves."

Axel bristled in anger. "Excuse me?!"

"He said do something other than standing there or thinking of sex."

"I swear..." Lya sighed heavily in anger taking deep breaths to calm down from being the last insult. But she soon left knowing she would do something she would regret if she stayed longer.

"Why can't you ever handle your temper Lya.?" Izzy shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"You make them food!" Axel grabbed a cup full of juice on the counter and poured it over Saix's head, then left with a huff.

Saix let out a low growl, visible steam rising from his head from evaporated juice.

Izzy shook her head softly and went over getting some paper towels for her father handing them to him gently. "Here you are daddy" she let out in a gentle coo, nuzzling his hand for him to take it.

"Thank you." Saïx took the paper towels, drying himself off silently.

"You're welcome" The little girl nodded as she placed her hands behind her back nervously.

"What is wrong Isabelle?"

"Nothing daddy, I just feel bad now." Izzy sighed sadly looking down.

"Why?" He took her hand. "It's about Lya, isn't it?"

"Yes..." The little bluenette whimpered softly as she squeezed his hand tearing up some.

"Please don't cry." Saïx bent down, wiping at her eyes.

"Why can't I? I was mean to my best friend..." She let out in a whine

"If she is a true friend, she won't be that offended by a silly fight."

"Okay daddy.." Izzy whimpered softly as she hugged her father gently nuzzling softly at him "I love you.."

"If I could love, I would love you too." He hugged her against him. "Now let's get you dinner."

The little bluenette smiled softly at that and nodded "Okay daddy" She than gave him a gentle kiss on his lower cheek as he stood with her in his arms.

"Now, where is the pots, food, and oil kept in this house?"

Lya called out from the living room "Pots are in the cabinet labeled pots food is in the fridge and pantry along with the oil."

"Thank you Lya!" Izzy giggled some.

"No problem." She nodded as she snuggled back into her father's coat making him look like he had a beer belly.

"You comfy?" Axel smiled, rubbing her back.

"Yes" Lya nodded looking at him her emerald eyes kinda glowing within the depths of the coat. She snuggled closer into his body loving his warmth. "You're so warm.."

"Your mother used to say the exact same thing." He smiled at Lya warmly.

"It's because it's true.." Lya smiled as she nestled into him more like a little kitten, at that point she was actually meowing like a little kitten rubbing and nuzzling against him happily with happy little purrs.

"Are you my kid or the family pet?" Axel laughed, joking. He kissed her forehead, hugging her closer. "Love ya, you little tike."

"You're child!" She giggled as she snuggled close at the kiss and hugged him back happily nuzzling his chest with a smile "I love ya too daddy!" Lya closed her eyes softly in thought, she didn't want her daddy to go... He was so nice.. And caring to her.. Why did he have to go.. she wondered sadly, but continued to enjoy the bounding they were both experiencing, the bounding she had wanted for 3 years of her little life.. But never got from any man other than her grandfather.. Her mother wasn't just her mother, but she had to be her father too.. And it hurt her little heart that her mama missed her father so much... She wished her mama could see him right now.. She would be so happy.

"Hey..hey Lya? Is there something wrong?" Axel could see it in her eyes. "You can tell me if you wanna talk..I don't want you to be so upset over something."

"Oh, I just wish mama could see you too.. She would be so happy to see you daddy, but I know that's not possible, but I just know she would be so happy.. You are the love her life." Lya giggled shyly with a smile at him.

"Yeah..I still feel the same about her." He leaned his head back against the couch, looking at the ceiling. "I sure do miss her."

"She misses you too!" Lya nodded "Sometimes randomly during the week she'll call your name out during the night, and it'll wake me up and it's like a moany tone as well as loud." she giggled slightly.

Axel's breath hitched in his throat as he blushed, his cheeks turning red. "She does, huh?"

"Yeah" Lya giggled "She must REALLY love you to yell your name out at night!"

"She sure does." He quickly changed the subject. "So, how are things?"

"Their good.. But sometimes there are days when mama doesn't want to get up... And we just lay in bed eating ice cream while watching tv, she also talks about you." Lya smiled some as she spoke softly, than there are days when I'm at papa and nana's" She giggled "Me and papa always get in trouble and nana gets mad than we get spanked, but I only get one swat. and papa get's more than me but sometimes they go into their bedroom, but I always have a movie to watch when that happens!" The little redhead laughed "Everyone seems to like to do the nasty!" she laughed even more.

"Jesus, mom and dad was the same way when I was growing up. I'm surprised I don't have like four siblings." Axel rubbed his forehead. "But hey..rather hear them then the silence we do back at the castle."

"You live in a castle daddy!?" Lya asked in wonder, she loved the thought of living in a castle, and being a princess. The little redhead had every Disney princess movie you could imagine, her favorites were Belle, Ariel, and Mulan. She was really into self-assertive women characters.

"Yeah, but nothing cool like the Disney Princesses. It's all dull, and boring, and...white." He stuck his tongue out.

"Really...? That sounds really bland.." The little girl let out with a pout. "Do you have any friends daddy?" She asked in a gentle coo to him in wonder.

"Besides Saix..?" Axel stroked his chin in thought. "Nope."

"Why not daddy?"

"Cause..people don't want to be my friend." He looked down at the ground.

"Well if I was there with you daddy I would be your friend! I'll always be your friend" Lya giggled as she presented him with a big grin fuel of small baby teeth.

Axel glanced at her and smiled thoughtfully as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Of course you would."

Lya couldn't help but smile even brighter! "Yay! I would be your friend!" She let out in a happy squeal as she gave him a tight hug, snuggling into his body happily.

"Man, you're a hyper active kid." He laughed.

"I am?" She asked in a quizzical tone

"Yeah, my kid." Axel smiled.

Lya simply just giggled with a toothy grin "I do look just like you! Mama even said!"

"You look like me, but do you act like me?"

"Mama and Nana say I act like sometimes, they also said I have yours and papa's energy" she giggled and smiled

"I remember me and dad used to crash around the same time, and would fall asleep anywhere. One time I woke up on the counter, I don't know why."

"Sounds like me, I've fallen asleep on the kitchen table at Nana and papa's and papa on the floor!" She laughed and giggled smiling away, Lya was such a happy child naturally just like her father.

He smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like dad. I would give anything to have another father-son day with him."

"I bet he would like that" the little redhead smiled.

"I would too.." The readhead went quiet.

"Daddy don't be sad please, he really misses you! Honest, he wants to see you so bad..."

"I just want my mom and dad sometimes, ya know? At least..you never met me..so, you could imagine all day what I was like. I have to watch my parents from a distance, never able to talk to them again.." He teared up, a soft whine escaping him.

"Yeah.." she nodded sadly as she gently wiped at his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips resting her head against his chest. "I wish things could of been different.." the little girl mused in a sad little voice.

"I wish they could be too." He sniffled, stroking the back of her head softly.

"Dinners ready!" Izzy giggled as she popped her head out from the doorway.

Lya popped her head out from her father' coat in curiosity. "Really?"

"Yes now come on!" She giggled

Axel stood, carrying Lya in his arm to the kitchen. "Finally."

"So what's for dinner?"

"Something yummy!" Izzy smiled

"Chicken nuggets and fries, huh?"

"Yes."

Lya pouted somewhat but decided to not say anything about it.

"Please sit down" the little bluenette smiled

Axel plopped himself in a chair, and yawned.

Saix huffed, but sat four plates down at the table.

Izzy sat down in a seat gently and waited till Lya sat in her's.

Lya started to move from underneath her father's coat but she was suddenly held tight underneath the coat. "Daddy...?" She asked in question

The redhead combined the food on two plates onto one. "We can share."

"Then I suppose it's time for us to eat."

"Okay daddy" The little redhead smiled

"I would say so"

The four soon began to eat, all four enjoyed the meal but among the four two little girls drifted between sleep and reality. Izzy bobbed her head up and down falling asleep then waking herself back up, but Lya she settled then squirmed slightly waking herself up, but Axel would just smile at that action and Said would chuckle to himself at the sight of Izzy.

"I'll clean up, you tuck these two in bed." Saix stood, taking the plates.

"What about Sheri?" He picked up Izzy.

"I left a note from the 'babysitter' that she's at her grandmother's."

Lya whined softly in her sleep cuddling and rubbing against her father.

And Izzy laid there sometimes kicking her leg like she's chasing something like a puppy would.

"I thought cat's and dog's hated each other." Axel carried Izzy and Lya to her room, and tucked them in bed.

Saix let out a 'tch'.

Lya and Izzy soon cuddled close to each other nuzzling softly letting out cute purrs and whimpers happily as they went to dreamland.

"So, guess it's time for us to wind down too?" He yawned, laying on the couch.

"For you, perhaps." Saix walked out into the living room, sitting in a chair.

Soon the phone rang and the caller ID read "Molly" and both men seemed to freeze...

Axel quickly picked up the phone, putting on a girly voice. "Hello?" He sort of stammered nervously

"Um... Oscar...?" Molly asked quizzicaly as she tried to recognize the voice she just heard.

"No..! Lya! Silly mama!" He made a face, looking around the room.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, you kinda sounded like a man- almost like your father!" Then young woman giggled "I just called to tell you goodnight, and that I love you." She nodded with a smile. "The babysitter gave you, your special bottle right?"

"Yes mama!" He giggled in a high pitched tone. "And I love you too! So very much! See you in the morning mama!"

"Bye-bye sweetiepie, mama loves you so very much! I'll see you then, and remember to wish apon a star, so daddy will come home, okay?" Molly smiled sadly "Have a goodnight sleep baby-girl."

"..Of course mama." His voice softened. "See you in the morning, mama." He hung up, and sniffled.

"Bye-bye sweetie, I'll see you then!" The young woman smiled as she hung up as well and went back to work.

Right after that call Lya came out pawing at the fridge wanting something from in there.

Saix turned his head. "Lya?"

"Shit, her bottle." Axel got up, going into the kitchen.

"Want baba" she whined softly as she tried to reach the handle of the fridge.

" ..?" He opened up the fridge, and pulled out the only one there.

Lya immediately took it drinking it happily she then mumbled "Thank you" She continued to happily drink it up

"I swear your mother puts crack in her breast milk" Izzy inquired as she giggled

"Isabelle, go back to sleep."

"She just..drinks it cold..?" Axel watched Lya.

Lya stopped for a moment and shook her head "No I usually get it warmed up, but I didn't want to be a bother." She stated gently

"Yes daddy" Izzy then obediently went to bed as she was told.

"Lya, you could have told me. It wouldn't have been too hard to warm it up." He placed his hands on the bottle, then removed them after a few seconds.

The little redhead smiled happily at this "Thank you so much daddy!" She pronounced with glee in her little voice and went right back to drinking it as she sway on side to side happily.

Axel smiled, and took her hand, leading her back to bed. He tucked her in, and kissed her small spiked head.

Lya smiled and gave his gloved hand a kiss softly. "Night-night daddy I love you, have a goodnight sleep." The little three year old added before she drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you baby, night." He smiled, pulling the cover over her shoulders and closing the door behind him as he left.

As Axel left he headed to the living room plopping down next to Saix with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Saix rose a brow.

"Cause I'm happy.~"

"You'd best make it last until daylight." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'll try.." Axel nodded some. "Wish it could last longer." He laid back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling as they fell in silence.

It was soon early morning and the house was quiet, but a small girl sat in the window sill watching for her mother her little kegs kicking as she waited with excitement.

"Hurry up mama.. I wanna see you" Lya whispered as she watched for her mother happily, she soon saw her walking down the street making her smile.

Molly smiled as she walked down the street, the young woman glanced over to her house and saw her daughter, making her smile more the woman waved to her but she soon saw a dark clad figure behind her making her walk to her home faster.

"I'll see you..later, okay Lya?" Axel turned around to leave through the corridor he made. "Remember, mama asks anything, say Oscar kept everything under control."

The little girl nodded but quickly ran over to him hugging him close "I will and don't be a stranger please... I love you... Goodbye daddy" she then let go of him with a smile as she watched him leave.

He sat in the alleyway, watching from afar as Molly quickly enter the house.

"Lya!?" The young mother called out scared

Lya soon came out and looked to her mother with a smile "Hi mama!" The little redhead ran over to her mother hugging her legs tight cuddling her.

"Hi baby, who was behind you earlier..?" Molly asked with a scared tone.

"Oh that was just Oscar mama, but he left."

"Oh really? I didn't even get to pay him" the young mother frowned as she picked up her daughter gently "would you like some breakfast baby-girl?" Molly smiled gently

"Yes please!" Lya cheered clapping her hands happily as she gave her mother a tight hug.

"Well aren't we in a happy mood" Molly laughed as she headed into the kitchen to make herself and her daughter some breakfast, not even knowing her lover was watching them right there from a window.


	13. Chapter 9

After her father had left nothing changed but Lya did fight back as much as she could but finally.. Oscar broke her spirit, saying she was nothing.. That her mother didn't really love her and her father would never come back... Hearing those hurtful words made Lya cry for a long time as Oscar took her into the back, all she was now was his toy but she still kept strong trying to make him stop but he just hit her and tell her to shut her mouth. She hated her life right now, her mother would always ask what was wrong but Lya would say nothing was wrong, Molly could see it in her daughter's eyes that something was wrong and whatever it was, it needed to be stopped now!

"Hello I'm Molly Fair. I came to see about putting my daughter in your music program." The young woman smiled at the man softly.

"Ah, I see." The man smiled at her, then crouched down to look at Lya, who held her mother's hand. "And what instrument would you like to learn, little miss? I have a variety of instruments, from violins, to piccolos. Would you like to try them out, see which one feels best in your hands?" He held out his own hand to shake hers. "You may call me Victor, Vic, if that suits you better."

Lya smiled a little putting her hand out to the man gently taking his into her own and shaking it. "I-I'm Lya... It's nice to meet you" her little wandering eyes soon examined all the instruments all of them looked so nice to her, she couldn't really choose.

The mother smiled at her daughter being so polite and warm to the man, she was so happy he was being so nice to her as well! Her baby has been looking so depressed and lonesome lately, she wondered what was making her like this... But hopefully having music lessons would help.

Lya examined the instruments then saw one that caught her eye "Can I try the long pipe like instrument please?" Looking to Vic with somewhat excited eyes.

Victor turned, standing up to see which one she spoke of. "You mean the flute? I suppose you could. But, we may have to give you lessons on a smaller, similar instrument. Just to see if you can handle it." He smiled, taking it down from it's holding case. He began to put it together, noticing she was staring. "That excited?" He chuckled.

"I'm sure she could handle it, her arms have always been long" Molly giggled somewhat as her daughter pouted at the comment.

The little redhead soon lost her pout and nodded excitedly! "Uh huh! It's really pretty!" she cooed to the man as she watched him put it together making her smile.

"Her father was actually a musician as well, played three instruments and sings. He also learned how to make them, he always loved fire and working with it." The young mother giggled as she watched as well.

"Is that so? How interesting." Victor held the flute up lightly, then positioned it by his mouth. "You hold it like this, and play by moving your fingers over the special coverings. Like so." He deminstrated moving his fingers back and forth. "We'll teach you the notes of each one later, once you get the hang of it. Now, hold it right by your lips, and blow into it as if you were saying 'too'." Victor played a simple piece of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'. "Now, try for yourself." He sat it in her hands carefully.

Lya nodded as she held the long instrument in her hands then gently positioned the instrument to her lips and blew into it like she was told. And she actually played a really high note! She then moved a finger over a covering gently making the note she was playing go higher! She stopped and giggled trying again this time playing a low note.

"Wow she's doing pretty well! At least in my eyes" Molly giggled as she put a hand through her daughter's hair smiling. "So do you wanna have lessons Lya?"

The small child looked to her mother and smiled so bright, it would outshine the sun! "Yes please! Can I mama?" she giggled nodding happily!

"Excellent! Now, would you wish to rent, or buy this instrument? Unless, you have one already! Or want to buy one elsewhere." Victor smiled.

"How much is it?" The young mother asked cocking an eyebrow

Lya just smiled hugging the pretty instrument happily.

"Brand new, about $170 dollars. Used, $100. But, I am willing to do payment plans, if that is what you wish to do." He nodded.

"I'll take the brand new one for her, how much are lessons?"

"Yay!" The little redhead giggled happily jumping up and down!

Victor thought over it. "I'm not like others, I don't rob people of money. I can do around $150 dollars a week. If that is too much, I'm sorry. But I am trying to make a living as well, teaching the world about the magic of music."

Molly thought it over in her head... "Well being a single mom and gone almost all day to begin with... It's really hard to come by with a price like that... But I want my daughter to be happy..."

"Ma'am, I will be with your daughter five days a week! Weekends are off so she has a chance to relax." He nodded.

"I understand that.. I'm just thinking of my budget cause her babysitter is up $200 a week with weekends... And yeah..." She looked to the man then went back to her thoughts thinking for awhile but she then looked up and nodded. "Alright, we'll do it."

Lya squealed happily! "Thank you mama!" the little girl smiled as she hugged her mother happily.

"If it may help you, I could stay with your daughter until you got home, not needing a babysitter. Of course, that is your choice! But I understand what it is like to have to sacrifice different things." Victor nodded.

"Oh my god! That would help me out so much! I don't really like her babysitter that much anyway, he's a creep and the company won't let me change." The young mother nodded "Thank you so much."

"Thank you so much Victor!" The small child smiled!

"You two are very welcome." He smiled. "May I get your names?"

"Yes I'm Molly Fair and this little one right here is Lya." She giggled as she patted her daughter's head picking her up gently.

Lya cooed softly snuggling into her mother softly. "Mama.." she smiled as she cuddled into her.

"We'll see you tomorrow then Vic?"

"Oh, I knew your name Molly! You said it earlier, but I didn't catch your daughter's name." Victor chuckled. "Yes, you will." He smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry." The young woman let out in a embarrassed tone

The little redhead giggled and laughed at her mother cutely as she smiled.

"I've missed that giggle and smile." Molly smiled softly as she held her daughter closer.

"Yeah me too mama.." Lya cooed as she cuddled into her smiling softly as well.

Victor smiled at that. "I will see you two very soon, and have a good afternoon."

"Thank you Vic, you too!" The young woman giggled as she exited the little music shop heading home happily with her baby girl as a certain pryo watched them from afar.

Lya giggled and waved seeing him! "Hi!"

"Lya who are you saying hi to?"

"Someone special." She giggled

"Oh okay baby.." Molly laughed a little concerned but then just shrugged thinking she was talking to an imaginary friend.

Axel removed his hood, smiling at her and waving a bit. He wish he could answer back, but Molly was there.

Lya giggled smiling right back at him as they headed home.

After a while with the private lessons Lya was a much happier girl! She was happy to see Victor and play her flute, and she was getting very good at it! But deep down inside Lya was still depressed about what had been done to her... And what she was told... It hurt so much but Lya kept it down deep inside.. It had been a couple months and it was a rainy day so Lya and Molly had to head to Victor's shop for the lesson.

"Alright Lya, let's get you dressed!"

"Okay mama!" Lya giggled as she ran over to her mama from her bed.

"Okay" Her mother laughed as she helped Lya into her undies and her favorite red dress. "If I remember correctly I think your father bought you this dress before you were born." She giggled

"Really mama!?" The small child giggled as the dressed slipped onto her

"Yep! His favorite color was always red." Molly sighed happily at her memories of her fiance.

Lya smiled happily as she hugged herself in the dress happily!

"Don't forget your flute Lya."

"I won't mama!" The little redhead giggled as she grabbed her flute case as she and her mother headed out.

Axel sat outside on a covered bench, an ice-cream stick hanging from his mouth. "Too bad it's raining today."

Molly and Lya soon walked past the bench but Lya stopped smiling as she waved to him "Hi!" She giggled.

Molly frowned. "Lya you know not to talk to strang-"

"But mama he isn't a stranger-"

He coughed, voice going deeper. "She's just the granddaughter of one of my friend's, Reno Fair. I've meet her a few times when she visited over, and I was there."

"That's my mother-in-law.. Um well nice to meet you..." Molly looked down to her daughter. "Come on Lya.." She stated as they kept under the umbrella and headed to 2nd District.

"Hey mama, why is 2nd district bigger than 1st and 3rd?"

"Huh... I don't know sweetheart." The young woman acquired softly

"Okay then!" Lya giggled but soon saw some scared faces on people making her cock her head to the side in question.

"People are just weirdo's sometimes sweetheart, don't pay attention to them baby." Molly nodded with a giggle

"Yes mama" The little redhead nodded as they headed into 2nd district not knowing what was to come…

"Well, better get started on my mission. Would hate for everything to go to crap 'cause I got lazy." He stood, checking to see if his hood covered over his hair and stretching. Axel tossed his stick and began to walk down the street.

In the second district, a Heartless moved around, swiping at people causing them to collapse or disappear with a heart flying above them.

Molly and her daughter Lya soon entered 2nd District but as soon as she saw the giant Heartless she went wide-eyed grabbing her daughter up into her arms running for the door to escape the vile beast!

Lya screamed at the sight of it! It scared her so much and her fear became apparent to her mother.

"Shh! it's okay baby! Don't scream!" Molly ushered to her child but soon screamed herself when she got grabbed up by the monster making her drop Lya!

"Ow!" Lya squeak when she landed on her butt.

"LET ME GO!" Molly screamed as she hit and scratched the heartless's hand wanting to be free!

The Heartless studied over Molly, yellow eyes piercing into hers. It slowly twisted it's body to hover over Lya, studying her before letting out a scream, dropping Molly and scooping up the small child tossing her around in it's hands to look her over.

"NO! MY BABY! LET MY BABY GO!" Molly screamed as she tried to grab her daughter from the heartless wanting her child back in her arms! "DON'T WORRY BABY I'LL GET YOU!" She cried as she tried climbing but got tugged down. "NO LET ME GO!"

"Ma'am she's a goner! Just let her go!" A man stated as he tried to pull Molly down being successful when she landed on her butt.

Lya screamed as the heartless tossed her around in its hands making her cry. "MAMA! HELP ME!" The little redhead cried more when the thing wouldn't put her down like she wanted. "DADDY HELP MAMA! HELP ME! PLEASE!" She wailed wanting her mama and daddy right now!

"NO I NEED TO SAVE MY BABY" The young mother cried as she tried to grab her but the heartless moved far away from her! "NO COME BACK PLEASE!"

The Heartless went to turn the corner, but was struck in the back making it scream loudly, and swirl around. It's antennas twitched, it sensing a creature of Darkness also stood in the same area as its self.

Axel caught the spinning Chackram, moving back his hood with a smirk. "I'd listen to the pretty lady, unless you wanna join your friends like earlier." His smirk turned into a threatening frown, and he went running at the Heartless.

Molly heard her fiance's voice like the ring of a bell causing her to go wide-eyed "L-Lea.." she stammered as she was pulled back by people but then she glared hard at them "NO LET ME GO AND SAVE MY CHILD!" She pulled and pulled but more people held her back, you would think people would know not to mess with a mother who's child was in danger but no, these people wanted her stopped.

"She's going to be gone lady! Just have another kid! You can always have more!" A man grunted as he tried to pull Molly back.

"Yes she gone, you'll forget her in no time!" A woman called out as they tried to pull Molly away!

"NO! NO! NO! SHE'S MY BABY AND CAN'T BE REPLACED!" The young mother cried as she tried pulling more and more so close to being free from these horrible people! "SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF MY PRECIOUS LEA! I CAN'T LOSE HER TOO! My... Precious baby girl... I can't lose her.." She cried as she lost all her strength to pull away from them and just watched what was happening from afar as she was pulled away...

Lya screamed as the heartless started to shock her being a Thunder Heartless she cried out more! "LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT MY MAMA!" she screamed more in pain and looked seeing her father "DADDY! PLEASE SAVE ME! PLEASE!" The little redhead screamed wanting help from him but it was becoming too late she was getting weaker and her life fading away..

"MY BABY PLEASE SAVE HER!" Molly screamed out to the coated man wanting her child back in her arms this minute as she went back to pulling away from the people!

"Don't worry, I have you." Axel jumped in the air, fire burning across his hands and weapons as he threw them. They spinned across the Heartless' chest and back, and he caught them to repeat the moves as he landed.

The Heartless shocked him, making him stumble back. It began to shock Lya, screaming at her as it fed of her fear.

The toddler cried out in a seiring scream and finally yelled "I DON'T WANT TO BECOME LIKE MY DADDY AND UNCLE! PLEASE!" she cried but got shocked one last time making her go limp in its hands.

The young mother went wide-eyed her heart breaking in half as she yelled to the heavens in deep sorrow! "NO MY BABY! MY BABY! NO!" She cried as she was dragged away from the whole scene going back into 1st District as she cried her heart as she whimpered her daughters name in pure sorrow wanting her back... But then she went quiet... as her spirit broke... Soon someone she knew pretty much dragged her to her in-laws house leaving her on the porch..

"Take care Molly..." The tall rogue stated as he left his Gunblade on his back, he didn't help with the pulling or taking her away but he did stay away and watched from inside the hotel...

Lya's body laid on the ground as her father fought the heartless and soon her heart drifted away from her body a little light with a little pink heart in it.. You could hear a small whimper from Axel as he watched for a moment forgetting about the heartless.

Axel ran over to his daughter, hood flying back in the process. He kneeled beside her, taking her up in his arms. He gave her a small shake. "Lya! Wake up!" He shook her more. "Lya!" The corner's of his eyes began to fill with tears, and he held the small girl against his chest. "Please, wake up for daddy.."

Lya whimpered as her eyes fluttered she looked around but soon saw her father "D-Daddy...?" She whined softly then fainted again from shock of losing her heart.

"NO! LYA!" He began to cry, cradling the tiny small girl, eventually sobbing to himself when her body broke away.

Lya slept soundly on the ground of the world that never was... No one was in the city right now but there were a lot of neoshadows looking at as well as studying little Lya closely but they sensed she was dark making them back away and scream!

"Away with you." Saix pushed through the Heartless crowd. "Vile things." He studied over Lya. "So, it was true. It happens to be you."

The little redhead whined in her sleep and gave a soft whimper... "Daddy... Help..." She called out in a whine needing him! "Please..." her eyes opened and closed as she fell in and out of sleep...

Saix picked up the small girl, growling at the Heartless, making them flee from his feet. He began to walk back towards the castle.

The small girl whimpered wanting some sort of comfort.. She was so scared... It hurt inside her... When she thought she really couldn't feel anything! The little girl then became more scared as she tossed and turned in Saix's arms about to wake up and scream in horror!

He sighed, pinching her arm lightly so she'd wake up then and not jerk awake with a scream. "Up."

Lya sat up immediately looking around scared "W-Where am I...? I want my daddy and mama!' She whined tearing up and soon started crying! "Where is daddy and mama?' she cried more like a scared toddler thats lost in the grocery store, she had the right though, cause in this situation she was a scared toddler wanting to know where she was is and where her parents are.

"And to think you were comfortable with me." Saix rose a brow at her as she whined. "You sound like a siren with all of that mess."

Lya whimpered, going quiet, whining sadly and wanting some comfort. She then started pawing at his chest wanting his comfort.

"What are you doing?" He gazed down at her. "I'm not the one to give you that, so the answer is no."

"But I feel-" Lya stopped herself she didn't feel sad... well actually didn't feel anything..."W-Whats wrong with me..?" The little redhead asked scared...

"You have lost your heart, so you cannot feel. I am sorry, honestly." Saix looked ahead, a sad sigh escaping her.

The small child looked down as tears welled in her eyes... "Where's my daddy...? I wanna see him..." she whined

Saix paused for a brief moment, then spoke. "He will be back shortly, within the hour."

"No! I want my daddy now!" She cried wanting her father this instant!

"Hush." He growled at the girl.

The little girl then began to cry, it seemed Saix forgot about the first time him and Axel ended up here and how scared they both were, now imagine being a three-year old who just want their parents and doesn't understand what happened to them.

Saix sighed, petting her hair softly. "Please calm down."

Lya whimpered and started crying into him but soon calmed down taking in deep long breaths to calm down. She let out a sad whine wanting the comfort only a mother could give. "I miss my mama..."

"I am sorry, but she is gone for the time being."

"I want my daddy... If he doesn't come, I'll make your life a living heck!" The little redhead threatened with tears in her eyes, she really didn't mean it but she was scared and wanted her parents right now, if she had to be a brat to get it so be it!

Saix groaned loudly. "I said, wait."

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT!" The little girl cried loudly but as she cried angry frustrated music was heard... and it was really close.

He stopped, looking around at the music. He rose an eyebrow.

Lya then cocked her eyebrow as she cried and asked in question with a small stutter "W-What...?" ='(

Saix only corridored, arriving inside of the castle. "It was nothing."

The toddler sniffled sadly and nodded.. "O-Okay then..." But this little girl was a fragile soul just like her mother so she started to cry once again " I want my mama and daddy!" Lya cried out and continued to ball even more, the poor little girl just suffered massive amounts of electrical volts coursing through her body as well as a good amount of scratches and bruises, it was a miracle she was even alive in the first place, it was no wonder she was crying, she was of course in pain, and naturally a small human being calls for their parents when in pain, and generally when Lya was in pain, she was showered with loves, kisses, and hugs from her mother. But right now this wasn't the case.

Saix snarled at her. "I said YOU CAN WAIT!"

"Never seen the day where I wanted to smack the shit out of you Saix."

The little toddler screamed from fright and soon you could hear music that you would hear when watching a horror movie and one of the characters became scared from seeing or hearing whatever was frightening them! The small child then started crying more and wailing wanting to be away from this man NOW. " I want my mama and daddy!" She cried over and over whining and sniffling sadly as she breath became staggered and short from fright, the music then became solemn and sad, both Axel and Saix could hear it as clear as a bell, but they didn't know where it was coming from at all.

"Hey, woah woah! Your dad is right here!" Axel took her from Saix's arms and shoved him, stroking her cheek. "Hey please calm down.."

The other growled, then began to look around for the music. "It must be the Dusks."

Lya soon calmed down but she was frantic as well as nervous about what was happening right now. The small child screamed some from the troke cause she got shocked from static electricity and it freaking hurt! She wanted to be home right now! She had to let her mother know she was okay! She had to... but she knew she couldn't...

"What is all this racket!?" Vexen scowled as he entered the gray room glaring "There hasn't been a child in this Castle in years! SO WHO IS CRYING!?" He growled and soon other members came in after him just as mad.

Lya went wide-eyed scared, she then quickly hid into her father's coat wanting his protection. Normally Lya would've been brave and stood against what was happening, but ever since what happened earlier she was too scared to face anyone... All that she wanted to know was, "Why is this happening to me...?"

"God, okay! Please..just stop screaming.." Axel smiled nervously to the other members, then corridored out, arriving in his room. He carefully laid her on the bed. "Uh..let's see.." He needed a way to keep her calm so Xemnas wouldn't barge in.

"I wanna go home..." Lya whimpered under her breath as she teared up... crying silently to herself, she was so scared and she felt like no one cared at all... Well no one did care, that was the problem. If Axel remembered from all that watching he did, he would know that either giving Lya a bath, breastfeeding her, or cuddling as he read a bedtime story would do the trick... But instead the older redhead pondered his thoughts away without working out the big picture he needed to think, but obviously he wasn't getting it right now.

"Say, you look pretty..bad after all of that today." Axel looked down. "Let's get you a potion or two, and in the tub. Nothing's better than a hot bath."

"Won't I get electrocuted...?" the toddler sniffled as she looked to her father, at least 10,000 volts of electricity went through her body each time she was shocked. "Or is the plan, to have me die..." Soon melancholy music began to play again but Lya didn't even notice... She wasn't meaning to be rude... But she wanted her mother, her true caregiver who loved her more then anything in this world, she hardly knew her father! The poor child didn't know what to think... All she knew was that she hurt, she wanted comfort, and she wanted to be fed and get some love... But somewhere inside her told her none of that was gonna happen.

"You need a bath, or at least a good rub with a wet cloth." He hung his head. "Just try and help me here! I just saw my daughter get her heart taken away while my fiancee dragged away so I couldn't even rush to her, and then I have the guy who runs this place barking at me for exposing myself!" Axel sat on the edge of the bed, face in hands. He began to cry silently, body trembling.

Lya sniffled and started crying more silently making her hide under the covers scared, she felt so helpless, she didn't know what to do... She let out a whimper than a whine... Then she just started to cry letting it all out... She hurt... All her wounds from the abuse and sexual abuse were coming out now making her cry harder and harder... She couldn't handle all this "pain" by herself... It hurt too much so she just cried harder and louder, she was starting to feel better but she wanted to be away... She wanted to be home with her mother... The way he was talking it made it sound like, she wasn't even his daughter making her hurt more! She knew who she was, she was Lya, she wasn't anyone else... How could she be someone else.. The only difference was, was she couldn't feel... This made her question herself more making her more upset... "So.. I'm not your daughter now...?" She asked in a sad little voice... The poor thing was only a child she couldn't comprehend half the things that went on earlier... The only two things she wanted right now was comfort and her mother, and apparently she could have neither...

"How can you say that..?" He was at a loss for words. Axel pulled the covers, looking down at her. "I..you're my daughter, nothing will ever change that."

Lya looked back at him with tear-filled emerald eyes sadly and nodded shyly, she was so nervous. "I only asked because you said you watched your daughter lose her heart... So it made me feel like I wasn't your child anymore... 'Cause I lost my heart..." Soon new tears stroked her rosey cheeks as she covered her face in embarrassment... "Everything hurts... my whole body hurts.. And Saix was mean..." She started crying harder as she let everything out... She wasn't being difficult on purpose at all... She just felt she couldn't tell anyone what was going on with her, so she just cried like any toddler does when they don't know what to do. She was so small... This didn't need to happen to her... And Axel knew this too well…

Axel sighed sadly, fingers brushing back the small spikes she had. He leaned down, kissing her nose as he stood up. He went to his drawer, pulling out a t-shirt for her to wear. "Bath tomorrow, okay?"

"O-Okay..." The small girl nodded as she got out of her favorite dress laying in the bed half naked... Lya had scars between her legs and under her arms as well as the back of her legs and above her but most of them huge but not deep. She took the pillow next to her into her arms pretty much clinging to it for dear life cuddling it and nuzzling it wanting comfort and warmth, she let out a soft whimper as she nuzzled it softly. She looked over to her father then looked down sadly feeling like she didn't keep her promise... Lya then whispered "I'm sorry..."

"What are you saying sorry for?" Axel helped her in the big shirt, before getting off his coat and pants, putting on pj pants over his boxers. He yawned, laying beside her in the bed, smacking the light off as he did so.

"Because I didn't keep our promise that well..." Lya stated as she looked down and held the pillow closer but got it taken away! "HEY!" She looked to her daddy and pouted her bottom lip quivering some.

"Cuddle me, ya stinker." Axel cuddled the pillow like how she was.

"I'm not a stinker! I smell good thank you!" The little redhead inquired and pouted more at him mocking her but smiled some as she wrapped her little arms around her daddy's waist snuggling so close into his warm body, she let out a happy coo as she rubbed her face into his side nestling up against his side like a little kitten with their owner or mother. She smiled happily as she hugged closer nuzzling him happily and softly. "Warm fuzzies..."

Axel laughed, bring her over his side and plopping her down softly in his front, so she was cuddling him the other way. He yawned, stretching out and letting his eyes closed. "Night Lya."

The small child let out a quiet happy squeal as she nestled against his chest resting her head on the warmest spot of his chest, that spot was where his heart once was. "Night-Night Daddy, I love you." Lya cooed as she closed her eyes gently going right to sleep comfortably. But she heard her father's voice making her try to open her eyes but sleep caught her and she was off to dreamland.

He smiled when she didn't answer, obviously asleep. "Love you, girl." Axel kissed her head softly, moving back to lay out, himself falling asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 10

A few weeks went by, and Axel spent his time with Lya. Even when he was supposed to be working, he blew it off to spend the day with her. He was sitting in his room with her, when he suddenly got an idea. Lya was laying on his chest, just resting, and he petted her spikes. "You wanna go somewhere today?" He tugged on the small hood of her uniform as well. She hadn't been given a name yet, mostly because they didn't have an idea of when, or what, her 'unique ability' will be so she could earn one.

"I guess" Lya nodded as she cuddled into her father's warm chest shyly looking up at him, it had been a difficult few weeks for her. The small child honestly didn't like it here, it was always dark and every thing was white! No color, and when she did try to give this place color a member spanked her for it! Of course she never told her father but now she had to explain why she had a massive bruise on her booty when she took a bath. Lya mostly stayed in the room she only went out to eat or watch Sesame Street on the tv, which really angered the other members, but her little mind needs to learn things and all these chumps certainly can't do it! "Is the place far away from here daddy?" she asked as she looked to him with those big eyes of her's.

"It sure is, a whole different world even. I hope you don't mind a few minutes of walking." He held her up as he sat up in bed. He stretched, a yawn coming from him. "Next day off, I'm sleeping in. No ifs, ands, or butts about it." Axel stood up, and helped her from the bed. He held her small hand in his. "Ready to go? Or do you need to do..anything?"

"Yay! I can be away from these crabby people!" Lya cheered as she got off him and stood nodding at his words about sleeping in "Okay daddy, but I have to be up by 11." She giggled holding his hand and thought about if she had to do anything making her shake her head. "No daddy, I'm alright!"

"Good enough for me." Axel smiled, and opened a corridor, walking through with Lya. On the other side, in Twilight Town, he scooped her up, placing her on his shoulders. "I changed my mind. You get a free ride today."

The little girl gently followed her father through the swirling portal of dark matter a little frightened but still follows. She soon saw the town making her smile in awe. "Wow.. It's really pretty here.." Lya cooed to her father, then suddenly she was scooped up making her squeak in surprise! "Woah!" She hollered but then was settled onto her father's shoulders making her smile. "Thank you daddy" The little redhead giggled as she rested her head against his as well as hugged his head smiling so brightly and happily.

"Not a problem." Axel held onto her legs as he began to walk from the square and to the main center of town. "Funny thing is, your uncle and I used to come here a lot. Now the only thing he has time for is just..work." He sighed. "Oh well. Least I got a new friend now, right?" Axel pinched her leg lightly where it wouldn't hurt, and laughed when she squeaked.

"You and Uncle Isa came here?" The small child smiled but frowned at that sadly "What happened to him..? Why is he a butt-munch now?" she wondered allowed but smiled at her daddy's words. "I'm happy to be your friend daddy." Lya cooed but then squeaked at the light pinch to her leg! "Daddy! That tickled!" the little girl giggled

He shrugged. "I have no clue why he's like that. But today is supposed to be happy. How about we get to it, huh?" Axel smiled up at her.

"Yeah! Happy day with daddy!" Lya cheered happily giggling as she did, and what a cute giggle it was.

Axel walked to a small shop, and ordered two ice-cream bars. He picked out sea salt as their flavor, and handed one up to Lya as he paid. "Try it, pretty good."

The small child looked at it in awe, it was such a pretty color to her but she nodded gently. "O-Okay" she then gave the whole bar a BIG lick making her make a face! "Salty!" She exclaimed but the little girl calmed down "...But sweet!" Lya then continued to lick the bar happily, this combo kinda reminded her of dipping frenchfries into a chocolate milkshake cause it was salty and sweet, maybe sugar and salt was just meant to be?

"Ya know, I can't even remember how I got to eat this at first." Axel began to lick at his, and took a bite. "Hang on." He corridored them out to the top of the clocktower.

Lya went wide-eyed at first then she smiled in awe. "Woah..." She then gasped seeing the sunset "Wow that's a pretty sunset..." the small child cooed as she continued to eat and lick her icecream. "Is it always like this here, daddy?"

He nodded with a smile. "It sure is. Nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really nice! And a lot better then that icky castle!" The little girl replied as she stuck her tongue out.

"No kidding." He took her off his shoulders, and sat down on the edge.

Lya stood behind her father too scared to sit on the edge... Truth was, she was a bit scared of heights...

Axel turned his head, popsicle stick hanging from his mouth. "What's that about? Sit down."

"But I don't wanna fall..." The small child let out in small shy voice as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Suit yourself." His legs hanged off the edge, and he leaned back against the ground. He sighed, throwing the ice-cream off his stick but kept the stick, placing it back in his mouth.

The smaller redhead frowned as she slid down the wall sitting against it pouting a little, but then she saw her daddy's hair, and his eyes were closed... So she took this opportunity to braid his hair! Lya giggled softly as braided all his spikes happily.

Axel let her continue, a smile on his face. "This is nice. If only the day would never end."

"Yeah.." Lya smiled as continued but she stopped climbing over her daddy and laying next to him gently as she places her arms around his body. "Daddy.. Can you promise me something...?"

"Yeah, shoot." He smiled at her.

"Promise you won't leave me again..?" she asked in a scared voice as she looked to him.

Axel's smile faded, and he sat up, looking at her. "We'll always be together. Promise. Got it memorized?" He tapped the side of her head.

Lya nodded giving a soft smile. "Yes daddy.. I got it." she then hugged him, but you know what was lucky? She still remembered what it was like to feel love "I love you" It hurt the poor child that she didn't mean it truly... But she knew if she had her heart.. That it would mean so much...

"Hey, today is happy. Don't get upset over stuff." Axel stroked her cheek. "Wanna go back home to the castle? Maybe get ready for bed?"

Lya nodded her face in her father's stomach, she was lucky he couldn't see her face... It hurt her that he ignored what she said... But I guess it didn't matter, she can't feel love anyway... Right?

Axel stood, picking her up and holding her. He disappeared through a corridor, and walked into his room. He was about to lay her in the bed, when the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Let her leave, Axel. I need to speak with you." Saix stared at him blankly, watching his movements.

Lya pouted at this as laid in bed. "No, I want daddy." She showed her teeth giving a small growl. She learned you have to be demanding with this stupid man to get anything from this guy!

"Very well." He walked inside the room uninvited, picking her up by the arm and carried her out into the hallway. He sat her outside, and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think-?!" Axel went wide-eyed and backed up as he was kissed, and pushed against the wall.

"HEY" Lya shouted and started knocking on the door but no answer... The little girl started to tear up and soon through out the whole castle you could hear very distressed and very loud music as well as a very loud crying child... Something all the members did not like and wouldn't stand for.

Within enough time, the door opened once more, and Saix walked out, adjusting his gloves. He turned towards Axel. "I expect you to keep your child under control." He left down the hallway.

Axel lay in bed, clothless except for some boxers he put on. He stared at the ceiling silently, until someone jumped on him, making him jump up.

Lya whimpered teary-eyed literally attached to him now and not letting go for a second. The poor child then started cry again but silently... "I miss teddy..." she let out in a sad whine.

He looked down at that, but held her closely to him. "I may not be the same, but I be can your teddy for tonight." Axel rested his chin over hers as she cried, a few tears rolling from his eyes as well.

The small child then whispered "But teddy is you... He keeps me from being lonely... Like you do..." she continued to cry eventually to where she was asleep... And deep inside she wondered if this place was actually hell...

Falling asleep soon enough as well, Axel normally had dreams of him and Lya being a family with Molly. That night it was nothing but darkness. He awoke the next morning of when it would be dawn, if there was a sun in this world. He sat up, looking out the window. "Everyday it's something here..everyday." His arms rested on his thighs, and he rubbed the scars on his wrists. "I swear, one day I'm gonna run, and never come back."

Lya sat in the gray room watching PBS like she usually did in the morning till one of the other members stood in her line of view. "Excuse me, could you move please?" She asked in a polite tone of voice but instead she got a growl making her scream and hide against the couch!

"I'd turn you into a little kiddie mush, but unfortunately your father might try and do the same to me. As if he could, but he'd leave nasty marks." Xaldin huffed, staying in his place.

"Get out of the way, so we don't have to hear her complain about anymore." Saix watched him move. "It's like everyone here is the same age as her."

The small child looked down feeling hurt... She started tearing up, her eyes threatened to flow with tears trying hard to hold back crying but her mother told her it was better to let it out then hold it in so she cried in silence her body giving little sad heaves.

Vexen frowned at this giving a sigh "Must you make the poor child sigh, treating her like she's an adult might rupture her mind." The cold man crossed his arms as he sat down next to her. "Are you okay little one?"

"Is... Is this hell...?" Lya asked surprising everyone around her by her question

The Chilly Academic kinda just sat there dumbfounded by her question... "Um..."

"You're oblivious to her raging emotions then, Vexen. Though she is a child, and one without a heart. It seems she still..shows what is like to have one. And yet she is too young to recall any true forms of memories to aid this." Saix looked at the two. "Odd."

"Maybe if you send her to Xemnas, she'll quit her yapping and act like the rest of us. Independent and quiet." Xigbar went back to reading the paper from the couch. "Kids don't belong in an Organization like this."

"Children are different from adults they still have their innocence, innocence is what is helping her to show mock-emotion, break her innocence and she's a complete nobody." Lexaeus nodded as he went back to reading the paper.

"I have to agree with Lexaeus." Vexen nodded

"I want to go home..." The small child whined softly.

"If she is to live here, that will be broken in no time." Saix waved his hand. "This place isn't meant for the innocent." He stood over Lya. "What is your purpose here? I don't think it's any of your fair share to be using our beds and eating our food while you give nothing in return."

"I-I'm only this many though..." Lya whimpered holding up 3 fingers shyly and soon hid into Vexen surprising him.

Vexen sat there for a moment but placed a hand on her back softly to give her some comfort and sighed hearing the loud but this time sad music. "WHO IS ALWAYS PLAYING THAT DAMN MUSIC!"

Lya soon squeaked scared and then the music changed... "I-I can pick up s-stuff... That's what mama made me do as a chore... A-And I c-can help wash the dishes..." the small child started to shake from being so frightened and soon started to cry quietly, she was only a toddler... The tension then left and most of the members gave a frown.. Though they didn't have hearts they still understood emotions they could remember.. But it kinda just felt hard on them to give in to her…

"How pathetic." He huffed. "If you are to stay, you will do dishes. I suppose that will keep you busy from wetting our floors with your pitiful tears." His eyes narrowed, then looked up at the sound of footsteps.

Axel went over to Lya, picking her up. "How about you all stay out of her business and leve her the fuck alone?" He scowled.

Saix only stared at him with a blank look. "So nice of you to join us, I have your mission. You'd best get on it."

"Raincheck, can't today."

"This isn't an optional mission, Axel."

The poor child clung to her father crying into him in silence, she never cried this much in her whole three years of living she couldn't help how she was... She didn't even leave the room that much! She honestly hated it here, if she could hate... why was she so different? She wanted her mama more then ever right now and she could never have her again... The toddler then began to sob at the thought of never seeing her mother again..."I want to go home... I want to go home... I want my mama..." Lya repeated over and over in whispers, if any of this abuse went on then... She would break.

"Can't you guys pick on your own size?! I mean, the only person here who actually treats her decent is Zexion! And the majority of the time, he's in the basements and doesn't even come out. Maybe it's a good thing she came along here, because it'll teach you all a lesson you've forgotten since coming here!" Axel huffed in anger.

The members were silent, until Saix spoke up. He exchanged Lya for a paper he forced into his clenched hand. "Leave, Axel."

"... Would you treat Izzy like this...?" The smaller redhead asked before she went quiet again. But then she got smacked across the face making her bite her lip holding back her tears.

"Who is Izzy?" Vexen asked with a slight smirk on his lips but he went wide-eyed at Saix actually hitting Lya in Axel arms... Everyone actually went wide-eyed and pretty much ran for the hills- Well corridored.

"I would never treat Isabelle like this because she is far more mature, and more flexible to new environments then you will ever be. She is a better person, and doesn't cry like you." Saix glared right into her small emerald eyes, until she was dropped on her but from him getting pushed against the glass wall of the Gray Area.

"You son of a bitch!" Axel began to lay punches on him, until he was picked up and thrown across the room.

Saix wiped blood from the side of his face. "How petty of you Axel. And here I thought I was the one with raging memories of anger."

Lya then whispered "You don't even know Izzy..." she then ran off as fast as she could to her father's room. His words weren't true... Izzy was like her she cried because she was small and an environment like this was not suited for anyone.. If Izzy was here she would be crying... She would be crying just like she was right now... The little girl soon ventured into her father's closet and got into her bag which had her flute case with no flute, she didn't know where the heck it went.. It also had snacks as well as her Teddy. Lya hugged teddy so tight and close to her as she laid on the floor tears rolling down her face. "Maybe I am just weak... Maybe I should just go away forever..." Lya cooed as she looked around and saw a slightly bloody razorblade.. "Why is there a razorblade covered in blood...?" she asked as she picked it carefully looking at it... "Why am I here...?" she asked as she tossed the blade away and curled into the fetal position... "I have no purpose."

"Get the hell away from me." Axel stayed on his hands and knees, and held his head. "How dare you do that to your niece, your own family!" He looked at him, tearing up.

"Isa had family, Axel. Saix, does not. Not even Isabelle." Saix walked past him, and then kicked him in the stomach as he walked by. He cleared his throat. "Put your mission report on my desk." He walked out.

Axel laid on the ground as he held his stomach. His free arm was reaching out, hand in a fist. He let out a small sound of pain.

After a couple hours Lya wakes up to sobs coming from what sounds like the bathroom... She then opens the closet door gently and calls out "H-Hello...? Daddy..?" the toddler frowns heariing no reply and crawls out toward the bathroom and gives a gentle knock. "Daddy..?" she asks with a yawn and presses her ear against the door but winces at her now swollen and red cheek. "Ow..."

He didn't hear, and only sat in the bathtub that was now filled with cold water, though it was warm an hour ago. He sat forward, crying hard into his hands. "I want to go home too..I hate it here. I want to be with my Molly, and for my baby girl to be happy, and the guy I call my brother to leave this place behind and become himself again!" He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. "I just want it all to end..heart or not, my Lya needs to be home with her mother. I can't even keep her safe anymore." Axel looked around the tub, and grabbed a sharp razor blade. He made a thin line across his wrists as he talked. "You can't protect your child. You can't follow orders. Your fiancee gave her life up for you, yet you didn't have the guts to say thanks while you watched her from afar. Your child looks up to you, let you let her down everyday. You deserve to be lonely, because everyone close to you gets heartbroken!" He threw the blade against the wall of the bathroom, loud sobs of pain and sadness coming from him.

Lya teared up at what her father was saying! She burst through the door running over to her daddy. "Don't say that! Please!" The small child called to him as she tackled him into a hug crying into him! "It's all my fault! I'm just weak and stupid! I don't belong here! No one likes me! And sometimes... You don't even like me... So stop blaming yourself! It's my fault daddy!" She cried out to him and whimpered as she repeated it to him sadly through her tears.

He was surprised she jumped in the tub with him, which she was now soaking wet, but he didn't say a word, and only held her closely to him as he rocked them back and forth. He put a rag over his area, and kissed her forehead silently.

His silence told her everything... she snuggled into him sadly and closed her eyes wishing to be back home with her mother... And to have her daddy there too... Seeing her father's cut made her tear up so she did what her mama does when she has a bobo. She gave it a kiss and puts some bandage wrap over it gently.. "All better.." Lya cooed to her father as she rested her head against chest trying to remember her good memories the best she could... But she couldn't really... She was breaking... This place was breaking her... And she wasn't the same little girl.. At least she didn't feel the same, it hurt to smile... laughing felt like a chore... and crying took all her energy to do.. She asked herself again in a small quiet voice. "Why am I here...?"

"You're here because God sucks dick." Axel pet her hair, his head resting against hers as his eyes fell closed. "I hate him. You can see why."

"God is a big poop-face and the poop is Saix's huge poops he takes which make the whole castle stinky." Lya sniffled and closed her eyes softly too laying against him, she then felt her father lay back and stroke her now black n' blue cheek softly. Her whole body was limp and she felt relaxed now making her give a soft sigh, she didn't even care her clothes were wet, she just felt better for now.

He made a face, and started to laugh at her comment. He laughed loudly, and hard. He leaned back against the tub when he settled, and couldn't help but smile at her. "I haven't laughed like that in months..I've missed it."

Lya smiled back softly "I'm glad I could make you laugh daddy, cause you make me smile too" She then looked up at him and smiled even more "You have such a pretty smile daddy, like in the pictures I would see at home with mama..." she nodded and settled back into gently.

Axel's cheeks turned red. "Gee, thanks..how is she doing, besides..you know.." He had last truly saw her when she had that 'dream'.

"Mama was kinda sick and throwing up." Lya nodded "Other then that we were just fine, and I got to take music lessons! and I was really good too!" The little girl nodded smiling at him

"Sick..?" He had a worried look. "That's great baby girl, that must be why the flute case was there, but how sick was your mother?"

"She got the stomach flu from a stupid person at work, She was really sick too." Lya noted "And yep, but my flute is gone!" Lya noted with a frown... "The case never even opened."

"Huh..that's weird." Axel stroked her hair, and shrugged. He leaned back against the wall, resting an arm on the tub side and placing his head in his palm.

"Hey daddy, why does everyone complain about my music, it's not that annoying is it?" Lya asked in a soft tone looking at him sadly.

Axel cracked open an eye, and looked to her. "Well, no one knows it comes from...they think it's just random music, not how it comes from you exactly. So they don't like how when people are sad, sad music plays to make the mood even worse, ya know?"

"Oh you actually know about my um.. I don't even know how I play the music" Lya giggled some.

"I may seem like it at times, but your dad does his research when he wants too." He laughed.

"I still don't know how I do it..." Lya frowned some with a small sigh because she knew everyone in the castle hated the music especially Xemnas. And last time she heard him threaten he would turn the being that was doing it into a dusk. "I don't wanna turn into a dusk" she whispered softly

"?" Axel looked at her. "Lya? What's wrong?" He kissed her head and hurt cheek softly.

"Xemnas said that when he finds out who's been making that god forsaken music, by his words, he'll turn them into a dusk thingy" The little toddler announced sadly.

He had a sad look, then stroked her cheek. "Let's hope he doesn't find out then until you can control it, huh?"

"Yeah.." The little redhead nodded as she laid against him then smiled. "Wait... Does this mean it's a hint to what I can do...?"

"Hey! I think so!" Axel smiled happily at her.

"Yay!" Lya giggled as she snuggled into giving a yawn softly.

"How about you jump out, and let daddy dry off while you wait in bed?"

"Yes daddy." The small child got out and walked dripping wet and went out to change.

Axel got out too, drying off and walking into the bedroom with a towel around his waist.

The little toddler laid there in the big t-shirt she usually wears to bed, she couldn't help but giggle as her daddy walked in.

"What are you giggling at?" He stuck his tongue out.

"You!" She giggled more and stuck her tongue out back and pulled down one of her eyelids as she closed her other eye making her giggle more.

"Winking at me, whose kid are you?!" Axel joked, and got dressed in pjs while her eyes were closed. He was about to climb into bed, when a knock was heard. "Really?"

"Your's of course!" Lya laughed and then heard the knock making her grip the bed tight in case it was Saix. "No he can't do the nasty."

Axel opened the door, and was surprised. "Saix?"

"I wish to speak with you, alone. Not for the reason you think." Saix looked to Lya, his face easing. "We may go to my room."

The little girl faced away from him and hid, she was actually scared of him now... "Go away..."

He only replied with, "I will, once Axel joins me."

Axel got on a t-shirt, and looked to Lya. "I won't be gone long." He kissed her cheek quickly, then walked out from the bedroom.

Lya waited a couple minutes after they left, then she too left the room going right to Saix's room, wanting to know what their doing, and was soon at his door.

Axel stood by the door as it closed, while Saix sat on the bed. "What do you want to say?"

His amber eyes gazed towards Axel's, and when he spoke, he slowly turned his head away. "My behavior today was out of line, very immature. I didn't think the child would listen had I spoke to her, so I'm giving my apologies to you, for the both of you." He left it at that.

He knew Saix hardly apologized for anything, and when he did, it caused him shame, and humility, two things he rarely dealt with. So Axel knew he wasn't playing around. He only replied with, "Thanks. It..means something for you to regret that."

Lya rolled her eyes at the apology and whispered to herself. "If you were a real man you would say sorry to my face..." She almost spat, how could she of ever liked this man... How could her mother like this man! He didn't care about anyone... Well he can't care but he can remember how to care... He doesn't even care about Izzy... Lya looked down some sadly, she wished she was more like Izzy... Then maybe people would like her, maybe even her own father…

"I still don't forgive you."

Saix looked back at him, then only nodded. "I figured that would be your final answer."

Axel walked over to him, and looked down at him.

A harsh slap was heard in the room.

The small child actually jumped at this, she held her cheek softly and rubbed it sadly, she honestly hoped she wouldn't be hurt like that again... But knowing her luck she would be.

He kept his head turned in the direction of the slap sent it. "Is that all?"

"Not really, but it's late. So I'll have to get over it." Axel headed for the door, but his hand was grabbed. "Let me go."

A voice that sounded more softer, more..afraid, child like voice came from Saix. "Stay. It's not a good mindset to sleep alone and wake up the same."

His head was positioned down, but looked up slowly at that. The voice..it often came from him when the true Isa was breaking free of whatever the hell was now called Saix. Axel sighed, and turned. He sat beside him on the bed. "Just for a bit. I don't like Lya being alone."

Lya looked down at him staying but she heard Saix's voice change... It reminded her of when her mama would watch videos of her, her daddy, and Isa just having fun... When her uncle was her uncle... She wished his old self could see himself now, see where he went wrong. She just sat there and saw teddy was in her hand making her smile. "I forgot I brought you along." The small redhead cooed as she hugged teddy close to herself.

Saix stood and dressed for bed, and watched as Axel climbed under his covers. He got into bed as well, and laid on his side.

Axel faced him, and looked into his amber eyes silently. He slowly leaned forward, kissing the other male. He hated his guts right now as much as a Nobody could, but yet he still had that feeling for him.

Saix slowly kissed him back, before moving to lay over him. His hands caressed Axel's stomach as Axel's hands traced over the lines of his back. He positioned himself where each of his legs bent beside Axel's body, and he took his hands, threading their fingers and placing them above Axel's head.

His shallow, quick kisses quickly became deep, tongue filled ones. He gasped when Saix began to move his hips against his own, and his eyes fell closed. His hips rose to meet the other's.

The toddler gave a whine as she covered her ears from all the sounds she was hearing, it kinda reminded her of what happened to her... But this was more loving... She looked down, did this mean daddy doesn't love mama anymore...? What if when they go back home mama and daddy aren't together...? What if it's daddy and Saix... And daddy gets her on weekends and then Izzy would be her stepsister! No! Nope this would not happen on her watch! She hugged her teddy more but then she remembered that adults get lonely... And they need that kinda company... "I hope I never grow up... Being a adult sounds hard..."

After they were finished, Axel let out a soft whine of Saix's name. Though they had already climaxed, Saix was still in the mood for post sex romping. He had been bitten three times, this being his third. He looked at Saix , fingers going through his hair.

Saix kissed the bite mark on his shoulder, and never broke his gaze from Axel's eyes. He was already laying beside him, and pulled the covers over his chest. "Goodnight." His eyelids closed.

Axel smiled softly, and though he struggled to get up and stay awake, sleep overcame him.

Lya whined wanting to sleep and soon heard they were all done making her smile. She gently opened the door as well as closed it quietly and crawled over to the bed climbing in gently as she plops in tiredly and rolls into the middle, she was so tired she just clinged to who or whatever was near her for a pillow cuddling and nuzzling included as she got comfy and went right to sleep.

His nose twitched as red spikes tickled Saix's nose. His fingers brushed them away, and his arms settled back over the tiny form in his sleep.


	15. Chapter 11

Things started to cool down once Lya started getting used to the other members, though sometimes they do make her upset. But other then that Lya mostly stayed in the room or did chores when her father was gone on missions. The little girl often just stayed quiet, but she smiled at some people from time to time, she did feel a little more welcomed but she still felt she didn't belong, well till today when she met... Him.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing I've seen in a while?!" Demyx smiled brightly at her as she held a few toys in her hands to pick up from in the Gray Area. He pinched her cheeks, squishing them in his fingers. "How is a tiny girl like you doing in a gloomy place like this?"

The tiny girl pouted as her cheeks were pinched but giggled as he called her cute and talked to her like she was actually three instead of treating her like a adult. "A bad man did bad things." She cooed to the young man softly then gave a small smile "I'm Lya Fair, its nice to meet you." She then put her tiny hand out to shake his hand but instead she was scooped up into his arms! O.O!

Demyx held her out by under her arms and smiled more at her. "How could someone do that to such a cute wilittle baby?" He put his face against her as if to smush it, and made kissy sounds. 3!

"I-I don't know" Lya let out in a small innocent voice but started giggling happily, actually giving the dirty-blonde a baby kiss on the lips. "Mmah" She then gave a happy coo and the cutest giggle.

"Don't be fooled by that sweet face and sparkling green eyes, she's just like her father." Lexaeus stated as he passed by.

The little toddler gave a pout at that comment, not knowing Lexaeus was just joking and she stuck her tongue out at him as he left! "MMMM!" XP

He backed away from the tall man, sticking his tongue out as well. "Mmm!" XP

Lexaeus looked back and gave a mad look to both immature members. XI

"AH! SCARY" Lya yelled as she hid into Demyx and peaked out to see if he was there still then hides again as Lexaeus still stands there. "Lexy scary!"

"Don't call me Lexy." =I

Demyx flicked a handful of water in Lexaeus' face. "Go away!"

And that was when the two "children" started to scream and run around the castle as Lexaeus chased them growling like a raging Rhino! "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

The little toddler screamed as her and Demyx ran all around the castle trying to avoid having early deaths, but luckily her savior was home early.

Demyx went wide-eyed when a flame burst in front of him. "No no fire bad!" He jumped back.

"Tell me why you have my kid in your arms?" Axel took Lya from him, fire still popping off from him as the flames soon disappeared. "You okay Lya?"

"Yeah I'm fine daddy! I like him!" Lya giggled pointing at Demyx with a big smile

Lexaeus growled as he tried to grab Demyx by his hood! XI

"Lexy noes! Don't hurt him!" She pleaded to the giant man!

The Silent Hero looked at Lya then at Demyx giving a sigh as he dropped the Nocturn on to his ass. "Don't mess with me" he then left.

"That was scary..."

Demyx rubbed his sore rump. "Ow..Geez.."

Axel looked between him and Demyx. "Really…?"

"I guess" Lya shrugged and started giggling as she held toys in her hands, but accidently drops them. "Oopsies." the small child then tried leaning down to pick the toys up but her father is too tall, making her pout! =3=

"Good going, A for effort." Axel sat her back down on the ground and laughed.

His daughter gave him a look, one that Molly would give when he made her mad or butt-hurt!

"It's just cause you're so tall daddy!" Lya squeaked out as she picked up the toys gently.

He crossed his arms. "I don't need an attitude from you too, got it memorized?" He tapped her butt with the tip of his boot.

"Hey! Don't kick my booty!" The toddler pouted as she ran off from her father with the toys in her arms! "Don't I get spanked enough!? Now I get kicked in the butt! What next!? Slapped in the face!? Oh wait... that already happened." :I

"Excuse me?!" Axel began to jog after her.

"Nothing!" Lya hollered back as she continued to run away from her daddy! "And you'll never know!"

He began to run. "You better tell me!"

"NEVER!" she giggled and ran into their room hiding under the bed right at the end against the wall, where her daddy can't reach her. 3

"You little=" Axel was smacking the ground under the bed to reach at her. "I'm gonna kiss Saix in here until you come out!"

"It's not like I can hear you kiss!" Lya countered as she gave her father's hand a wet long lick and scooted back as far as she can. "Hehehe!"

"Fine!" He pulled his hand out, and left the room.

The small child then looked down.. "Man I always screw up" Lya whined as she crawled out from under the bed heading into the bathroom to sulk as she locks the door. ;3;

Axel came back a few minutes later. He didn't actually get Saix, but he knew the small white lie would get Lya to come out. He saw the locked door and sighed.

The toddler sulked as she sat between the toilet and the tub, she let out little sad coos and whines sadly, then she eventually got wedged in between the two appliances but she hardly cared. ;3;

"Lya? Can I come in?" Axel knocked on the door. "Please?" ;3;

"If you wanna." Lya cooed to him. ;3;

"Okay." He corridored inside the bathroom, and saw her. "What are you doing?" ;3;

"Sulking away..." ;3;

"Why?" He crouched down beside her. ;3;

"I thought I made you "mad"." Lya stated as she did air-quotes with her tiny fingers, which actually looked adorable.

Axel smiled some. "I was only joking." 3!

"Oh.." The small child then blushed "Well I'm stuck..." 3"

He laughed. "Come here." He tugged her out!

Lya hugged onto her father, then popped out! making her giggle when she lands on her father! "Hi!" X3

"Hey there." Axel smiled, kissing her cheek as they laid on the bathroom floor.

"Daddy.. Why do you always have to leave?" The toddler asked shyly as she hid into him. "I don't like being alone with all of these guys.." She cooed as she peaked her eyes a little.

"If I don't..Xemnas will be angry at me." He sighed sadly.

"Oh.. But.." She looked down knowing she couldn't feel so she couldn't say she missed him.. "I thought anger was a feeling?" Lya countered somewhat.

"Well, when I say angry, it means he remembers to be angry, and boy...he sure does make that known when he wants to." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Scary..." The small child chimed as she laid against her father thinking. "Will I ever meet Xemnas?" She asked surprising her father somewhat.

"I hope that if you do, it's for a short amount of time for something that doesn't matter much." He kissed her head, and sat her on the ground. "You hungry?"

"Oh okay daddy" Lya nodded then smiled happily "Mhmm! Can we have dinner please!" she giggled and hugged him, he couldn't help but notice she was a very clingy and touchy child.

Axel held her hand as they walked from the bedroom. "Dang girl, you're crazy with affection."

"I am?" she cooed as bit her lip shyly..

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Is that good or bad? Or is it annoying!?"

"Good, calm down!"

"Sorry.." Lya whined some as she looked down, she was a lot like Molly is someways, like how she was a nervous wreck around the people she loved.. How Lya is so affectionate to her father.. And how she's shy and doesn't really like to deal with others in her way.

He smiled at her. "Lya, I love you, you mini cutie patootie." He ran a hand through her hair.

The small redhead couldn't help but smile back and coo at his hand going through her hair, it felt so nice and loving. "I love you too daddy." Lya giggled some as she gave his hand a kiss as well as a squeeze happily.

"Good, better be the only boy you ever love too." Axel nodded.

"What if boys like me though daddy?" The small child asked innocently.

"Tell them no."

"Okay daddy, I'll tell them no," she nodded as she looked around

They walked into the kitchen, and he yawned. "What would you like?"

Lya looked around and saw a few members in their making her a bit nervous but she scanned them, wondering what they had to eat and came out with the simplest answer she could. "Can I have instant ramen please?"

"Sure thing, that all you want? And flavor that you would like?"

"Chicken please." She asked politely then thought for a moment giving a nervous gulp. "I don't know." ;3;

"Well, you just said chicken, chicken it is." He turned toward the cabinet.

The toddler was confused now because he did ask her if she if she wanted anything else... But she just nodded and stood there a little dumbfounded.

Axel digged around the cabinet, and smiled. "Here it is!"

"Yay! Ramen noodles!" The small child cheered jumping up and down happily! "Is daddy gonna have some too?" she asked with a adorable smile. =3

"Heck yeah daddy is!" He smiled at her happily.

"Yeah!" She giggled and ran off to the drawer getting two sets of chopsticks! X3

"..How about a fork for daddy?" Axel rubbed the back of his neck with a smile.

"Okay!" Lya smiled back and got a fork for him, she personally liked using chopsticks giving them a click as she held them happily as she placed her father's fork at the table.

Axel heard the microwave go off from their food. He pulled out the small bowl like it was nothing.

"Daddy doesn't that hurt!?" D=

"Huh? Oh, no, it doesn't."

"Must be nice being all hot and firey!" She giggled.

"Yeah it is." He laughed, and spilt the food into two bowls.

Lya smiled as she sat in her chair but she was too short to reach her bowl. ;3;

Axel placed a book under her rump. "There."

"Thank you!" She cooed to her father as she started to enjoy her ramen happily. =3

He smiled as he ate his own. "You're welcome."

Lya giggled as she slurpped some and finishes. "Mmm, that was good!"

"Sure was." Axel was still eating his.

The small child giggled some as she sat there waiting for him happily.

He soon finished, and leaned back in his chair. "I want more."

"I'm not stopping ya!" XD

He hopped up and ran back into the kitchen.

The small child giggled as she watched her daddy run off making her smirk a little as she snuck off to see some of the members, first seeing number two and how she can trick him up!

"Hey, do you want another-?" Axel asked as he turned around, but then saw she was gone. "Lya?!"

Lya looked back as her daddy called for her but she kept going as she quietly snuck into Xigbar's room hiding behind the door!

Xigbar came in after a while, yawning and laying on his bed. He picked up a newspaper and began to read through it.

The small child being confused at why he didn't notice his door was just wide-open! So she kinda stood there waiting to see what she could do next.

"Better move short stack." He didn't glance up.

Lya then went stiff scared that he knew she was in here! She then ran out scared with a small whimper.

"There you are!" Axel huffed.

The toddler gave a wry smile as she tried to run off again!

He grabbed her by the arm. "No."

Lya gave a small whine as she pouted some. ;3;

Axel picked her up and kissed her cheek.

The little girl gave a loving coo as she kissed his cheek back as well as a tight hug.

"Aren't you in a loving mood?" He smiled.

"Course I am! I love you!" Lya smiled back as she snuggled into his chest.

"Good." Axel smiled more and kissed her cheek.

The small child giggled then whispered to him. "Can we play tricks on the people with sticks up their butts"

"Maybe later."

"Okay daddy! That's fine!" Lya smiled and giggled, but then she saw a gray haired man walk down the hall toward them. =o?

Axel turned around, eyes going a bit wide.

"Bring her and yourself to my office at the end of the day." Xemnas passed them, not glancing in their direction.

The toddler shrinked back into her daddy being a little scared.. "He's scary daddy..." she whimpered softly.

"Yeah I know.." He sighed sadly.

"Was I bad...?" ;3;

"No, you weren't." Axel kissed his cheek.

Lya nodded softly as she rested against him gently.

It was the end of the day and Xemnas awaited the arrival of the small child and her father.

Lya gave a small whine as they walked to his office when the whole castle was dark... "I don't like this daddy..."

"I don't either, but, we gotta do it.." He sighed sadly and walked inside. "Sir?"

"Stay by the door, but close it."

"Hi..." Lya cooed as she waved at the other man, trying to be friendly.

"Set her down." Xemnas stood.

Axel held her closer. "May I ask why?"

Lya looked around some but felt very unsafe.. "It's okay daddy. You're still here." She nodded and slipped out of his arms gently as she looked up at the other man with her emerald green eyes shyly.

Xemnas looked her over, eyes narrowed. "How old is she?"

"None of your business."

The small toddler let out a soft coo as well as a yawn it was already past her bedtime and she was getting sleepy. She smacked her lips somewhat letting out a soft gentle whine, she didn't know if she should say her age or he would figure it out.

He looked at Axel. "No matter." He glanced back to Lya. "You two may go."

"Sir." Axel picked her up.

Once her father picked her up the small child instantly fell to sleep feeling her father's warmth just made her go to sleep almost instantly, and it felt nice being held by him. Lya gently placed her arms around him giving him a tight hug as her head rested on the left side of his chest, where his heart would be and loving the warmth it gave, being the hottest spot on his body.

Axel smiled as soon as he corridored out, and sat on the edge of the bed holding her closely. He kissed her head and laid her under the sheets, removing her boots and pants, leaving her small coat on.

Lya laid in the bed gently as she snored softly and soon felt something get placed into her arms, she held that item so tight to herself as she went into deeper sleep.

"Good thing you like teddy." He got dressed for bed, and laid on his stomach beside her. He stretched, falling asleep beside her as well.


	16. Chapter 12

*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy characters nor do I own the song "you are my sunshine" I only own Lya! So yeah...

A couple months went by and well something's changed a little the members got used to her little quirks and how she acted, while Lya matured a bit into her surrounding and complained a lot less and didn't get upset as much but that all changed today.. Because sick toddlers are never that pleasant.

Lya sniffles as she cuddles into her father.. She was unfortunately sick and well miserable like any child would be. She whined softly as Axel softly petted her head trying to get her to maybe sleep again.. But instead he got coughs and sneezes from the little redhead.

"Well you're definitely sick..." He said with a sigh and scooted her up to his chest and held her there gently as she whined and coughed against him. Axel picked at his memories of what his parents did when he got sick, but that posed as difficult due to the fact he hadn't been sick since he was 10 and went running outside with Isa in the rain... So nearly 13 years ago. "Baby what do you want? What will make you feel better?"

The child whimpered and thought for a moment as she got closer to her daddy feeling his warmth, she was currently very cold right now though her body was roasting hot to her father who was only wearing pajama pants. She sniffled again and then asked very quietly "Can we just cuddle please daddy..?" Lya looked up at him with her big emerald eyes.

He could see she wanted something more but he wouldn't pry so he carefully laid on his back and placed her on top of him gently, her head over his left breast as he breathed as softly as he could, he had read in a parenting magazine when he was a somebody that children often calm down or relax when they hear their parent's heartbeat, like they did in the womb. He may of not carried her for nine months or was her mother.. Or had a heart but he was still her daddy and he still had his physical heart! And damn it it's worth a shot!

Axel looked down to at Lya and smiled a bit at her calming down and relaxing herself, he was proud that he got her to calm down, this was definitely an achievement in his book at being a father! He gently petted her soft spikes and started humming her a lullaby softly. The tall man would sing to her but he only ever sang to Molly... And the last thing Lya needed was for both of them to be 'sad'.

The small toddler listened quietly to her daddy's heartbeat smiling a little at how slow it was going it was soothing to hear, and she felt close to him she snuggled a bit and heard him him softly. She sniffled then asked in a very soft voice "daddy can I hear you sing..?" The small redhead looked up at him from his chest and saw his expression change..

The young father sighed softly becoming sad but he would do as she wished, because he 'loved' her and she was his baby girl, she needed this anyway it wouldn't hurt that much.. Right? "Alright baby but only if you promise to give me a smile." Axel replied with a smirk and tapped his temple softly "got it memorized?"

"I promise.." Lya whispered softly as she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist softly giving him a hug.

Axel took a deep breath and thought of a song to sing then it popped into his head, it was perfect and it would definitely make her smile!

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

Lya raised her head and smiling at how pretty her daddy's singing voice was, she even giggled a little.

Axel smiled back at her and gently stroked her hair as he sang the next verse

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried"

The little toddler pouted a little at the end of that verse and nuzzled her daddy's cheek saying she was here last night though... But then she realized she hadn't always been with her daddy every night.. She was with her mama for her 3 years..

The tall redhead gave a little laugh at that but in light the lyrics to this song were true to his life.. He gotten taken away from his fiancé and baby then his baby got taken from her... He was a little bit 'happy' to have Lya with him though he knew how 'hurt' Molly was to not have her in her arms... It 'hurt' him deep inside that Lya got taken from Molly and it also 'hurt' that she was miserable here even with him.. There were times she would just sleep in the closet and not even touch him. It 'hurt' him deep down as if Lya didn't love him as much he loved her.. Which may be true, he didn't know really. Axel teared up a bit and looked at Lya straight in the eyes not looking away for a moment.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

Lya looked at him back and felt some pain deep down inside her, of all the times she refused to sleep in the bed with her father and just slept in the closet with her teddy or refused to hug him or give him a kiss... She had been cruel and now he was taking care of her while she was sick.. The little toddler teared up along with her daddy both looking at each other in the eyes.. All he's done since she got here was protect her and 'love' her the best he could, he always tried his best..

Axel was now crying himself and he needed, he just had this strong feeling inside that needed to be let go of and that's what he did, he let it go and he carefully showed Lya just how much she meant to him. He gently took her into his arms in a cradling position and cradled her close to his chest, he felt this warmth inside his chest he only felt a couple times.. All those couple of times Lya was there. He carefully cradled her his paternal instincts kicking in along with some maternal, he was gonna have to be daddy and mommy for her as long as she's here with him. He was okay with it completely, this may even bring them closer as father and child..

"I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all one day"

The little redhead cried silently as her daddy sang to her and cried with her as he cradled her in his arms, both their lives have changed and they were both gonna have to be there for each other.. She was honestly 'happy' she got to meet her daddy and now she got to be with him most of the time. The only thing that sucked was they couldn't feel and what they say to each other meant nothing.. They had no hearts to express their feelings with, their tears meant nothing, they only had pseudo feelings to go by and lead them along to feel at least a little human..

The young father carefully leaned down and kissed his baby on the forehead leaving his lips there as he gently rubbed her little back softly while carefully cradling her. "Hey no need to cry baby girl. I'm right here and I always will be, you may be left alone here when I go on missions and may feel scared when I'm not with you at night but just remember my sweet baby that when I am here you'll always be safe, protected, and 'loved'. It doesn't matter if we can't feel, I know I love you and you love me sweetheart. Always remember that okay even when we're upset with each other remember this moment we shared.. Me taking care of you and being with you, and I didn't do this cause I had to, I did this because I needed to and wanted to baby. Your my sunshine never forget that." Axel then continued to sing the last verse of the song, but then Lya did something so unexpected that it made him start crying again but with a smile.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away"

Lya had gently placed her mouth over his nipple and started to suckle very lightly, not trying to receive any milk, this was mostly for her comfort. She looked up at him with a smile as she did this, it made her feel better and reminded her when she was with her mama. She hoped her daddy wouldn't be mad at her for this but she needed something to remind her of what her mama would do for her while she was sick, she was honestly just too embarrassed to tell him what she wanted, mostly because she thought he would think she was weird.. She teared up a little, afraid he might smack her for this..

Axel saw her smile and this made him smile back brighter, if this is what she wanted why didn't she just say so? He's a easy going guy, yeah this was a different but then again this wasn't any different from when his mom nursed him when he was little.. He was a dude and didn't give a crap what others thought, so why should he? This was his baby girl and this was in the privacy of their bedroom, she was sick and most kids need some form of comfort while sick, and a lot kids are nursed especially when they're this young to help them sleep and eat if they can't keep anything down. Yeah he wasn't gonna give her any milk but he can provide that feeling of comfort to her through this, and that's what his nipples were meant for, to comfort her while her mom is gone, simple evolution. He leaned down to her little face and gently kissed her cheek and nuzzled her cheek with his nose telling her it was okay and to not cry. The young father leaned back against the headboard of the bed and gently pulled the blanket over them as he watched her lightly suckle his chest as her eyes became heavy with sleep. "I love you Lya, and it's okay to do this, daddy gives you his permission whether you're sick or just need to feel some comfort and love. You're my special baby girl, remember that okay? You'll always be special in my eyes compared to anyone ever baby girl." Axel smiled and hugged her close to him as he laid down and held her close to himself still as she continued to suckle and stroked her little cheek gently as he watched her sleep.

"Please don't take my sunshine away.."

Soon father and daughter were asleep and cuddling both 'feeling' a lot better especially Lya who was sick, and now knows she can ask or tell her daddy anything if she needs to. Today was the day Axel fully gained his daughter's trust and hopefully that never breaks.


End file.
